One Shot, One Piece
by GalateeSakura
Summary: Parce qu'on aime les OS…. Couples en tout genre à venir découvrir. Je mettrais tous mes OS ici, alors bonne lecture. Mihawk, Zoro, Luffy, Shanks, Doflamingo, Crocodile, Trafalgar Law, Kidd, Sabo, Bonney, Hancock, Portgas D Ace, ... ( Yaoi / Lemon pour certain OS) Chapitre 16 : Bonney x Law
1. Bonney x Law

**LE SABLIER DE LA VIE**

* * *

Je venais de terminer l'école de médecine, j'étais enfin chirurgien, après toutes ces années à travailler si dur, pour arriver à un bon résultat. Je n'avais pas perdu mon temps.

J'arrivai à la clinique où j'allais commencer à travailler. La femme de l'accueil m'expliqua en quelques mots, comment ils marchaient ici. Elle me conduit dans le bureau du gérant de cette petite entreprise.

Je rentrai dans le bureau, un homme se tenait devant moi, assis dans son bureau avec des cartes à la main.

 **\- Bonjour, alors c'est toi le nouveau médecin ? Je suis le directeur de cette clinique, je m'appelle Basil Hawkins.**  
 **\- Bonjour,** dis-je simplement.  
 **\- Je crois que l'hôtesse vous a déjà fait un topo, donc vous pouvez y aller,** dit le directeur sans autre formule.

J'allais enfin commencer, mon premier jour de service.

Je passais de patient en patient au service des urgences, on me demanda ensuite d'aller faire des opérations en bloc opératoire, j'adorais ça ! On m'avait déjà surnommé le chirurgien de la mort, j'avais déjà une réputation.

La première semaine passait tranquillement, je ne connaissais pas encore toute la clinique, je n'avais pas pu encore aller dans certain service. Mais ce problème fut vite réglé, on m'assigna à une nouvelle mission.

J'arrivais dans une chambre où la lumière traversée grandement les vitres.

 **\- Bonjour,** dis-je en regardant son dossier médical.  
 **\- Quand vous dites bonjour, au moins regardait moi dans les yeux,** railla la patiente.

Elle venait de se mettre les bras croisés. Et elle avait l'air d'une râleuse de première.

 **\- Mademoiselle Jewelry Bonney, c'est bien ça ?**  
 **\- Oui,** répondit-elle sèchement.  
 **\- Pour une malade vous avez l'air de vous porter à merveille,** lui signifiais-je.  
 **\- Et vous pour un médecin vous avez l'air d'être incompétent,** répliqua-t-elle.

Cette fille, me tapait déjà sur les nerfs, mais je passai ça par un sourire.

 **\- Bon votre dernier médecin ne peut plus s'occuper de vous, alors je prends sa place.**  
 **\- QUOI ? Je vais vous avoir comme médecin de référence, génial !,** ironisa-t-elle.

Pour ne pas rétorquer, je feuilletai son gros dossier.

 **\- Bien, alors vous avez une maladie ...**

Je me bloquai sur le dernier mot.

 **\- Incurable, vous pouvez le dire, je le sais très bien,** termina-t-elle ma phrase.

Je ne pensais que je tomberais sur un cas comme celui-là, malgré mon imperméabilité par rapport à la mort, pour cette fille cela me faisait quelque chose, comme si son caractère n'allait pas avec cette maladie.

 **\- Les infirmières vont venir vous faire vos injections, je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients à voir, à bientôt,** dis-je en partant.

En refermant la porte une infirmière vint me trouver et me demanda :

 **\- Ça va ?**  
 **\- Oui mais pourquoi cette question ?** Demandais-je à mon tour.  
 **\- Vous tombez sur la pire patiente de la clinique,** dit-elle  
 **\- Ha oui ?**  
 **\- Oui, on la surnomme la gloutonne car depuis qu'elle est enfant elle manga comme trois cent.**  
 **\- Depuis qu'elle est petite ?**  
 **\- Oui, elle a toujours vécu ici, elle n'a jamais pu aller chez elle, n'y même aller à l'école.**  
 **\- Je vois.**  
 **\- En tout cas bonne chance avec elle, elle a un fort caractère,** affirma l'infirmière.  
 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si terrible que ça, je pense qu'il faut l'apprécier tel qu'elle est, et puis elle ne sait seulement pas s'y prendre avec les gens,** dis-je avant d'ajouter, **bon faut que j'y aille.  
**  
Oui d'autres patients m'attendaient.

La première à mon nouveau job, passa extrêmement vite. Je pensai de temps en temps à ma patiente Bonney. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, elle m'obsédait un peu. Je décidai donc d'aller la voir avant de rentrer chez moi. Je toquai et rentrai.

Elle était dans son lit avec beaucoup de nourritures disposés sur son lit qu'elle engloutissait sans prendre le temps de mâcher. Quand elle me vit, elle s'arrêta :

 **\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?**  
 **\- Je venais voir comment vous allez, j'ai le droit non ?**

Je ne compris pas pourquoi mais elle rougit et ne répondit pas à ma question.

 **\- Bon maintenant que je vous ai vue je peux partir,** dis-je en me retirant.  
 **\- Attendez,** cria-t-elle.  
 **\- ...**  
 **\- Je voulais vous ... re... re ... remerciez pour tout à l'heure, quand vous m'avez défendue quand l'infirmière me critiquez tout à l'heure,** dit-elle encore plus rouge.

Je fus surpris qu'elle est entendue notre conversation, comme si elle avait compris ce que je pensais elle ajouta :

 **\- Les murs sont fins ici, on entend beaucoup de choses.**  
 **\- Je vois, bien mon service est terminé à demain,** dis-je en sortant.

J'avais coupé court notre conversation, je ne voulais pas trop me rapprocher quand même il fallait que je reste professionnel. Pourtant cette fille me faisait un effet fou, juste la voyant rougir mon cœur s'emballait.

En essayant de plus penser à elle, je rentrai chez moi. J'habitais en colocation avec d'autre gars. Nous étions amis depuis la primaire.

 **\- Tu rentres enfin,** dit Shachi, **alors ce premier jour, il y avait de belles femmes ?  
**  
Celui-là et les femmes c'était une histoire.

 **\- Le diner est prêt ?** Demandais-je en sautant sa question.  
 **\- Oui,** dit-il en faisant la moue.

J'habitais dans cette maison quatre autres personnes, Bepo l'ours, Jean Bart et Penguin en plus de Shachi. Avec eux pas le temps de s'ennuyer, on faisait toujours la fête à boire. Notre préoccupation première était boire, fumer et les filles, on était des professionnels dans ça.

 **\- Bon, tu viens aujourd'hui on a une soirée chez le chapeau de paille, on va s'éclater,** dit Jean Bart.  
 **\- Non merci, ce soir je me repose de ma journée** , répondis-je.  
 **\- Ha oui maintenant tu travailles toi, bon hé bien à demain alors,** dit-il en partant avec le reste de la troupe.

Je n'avais aujourd'hui pas envie de faire la fête à cause de cette fille qui me revenait en mémoire tout le temps...

Le lendemain je me dépêchai pour ne pas arriver en retard à la clinique. Je passai par leur jardin spécialement pour laisser les patients un peu d'air frais. C'est alors que je vis assise sur un banc, Bonney.

Elle avait avec elle une pizza qu'elle mangeait comme une morfale. Elle portait les vêtements typiques de l'hôpital. Je m'approchai d'elle pour lui taper la discussion :

 **\- Bonjour mademoiselle.**  
 **\- Ha c'est vous docteur,** dit-elle en terminant sa pizza.  
\- **Vous prenez l'air ? Je pensais que vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer.**  
 **\- Comme vous le voyez je peux marcher, et laissez moi regarder le paysage, déjà que je ne peux pas aller plus loin que ce jardin. J'ai toujours rêvée de voyager dans le monde entier, de pouvoir plus loin qu'ici. Je ne suis jamais partie alors je ne sais pas comment est le monde extérieur, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir voir plus loin.**

Ses yeux s'enflammaient en me parlant de ses rêves, ça me donna envie de lui faire découvrir le monde, Je voulais la pousser à voir autre chose une idée me traversa l'esprit mais je ne la lui fis pas partager, car elle était un peu dangereuse pour elle. Ma patiente me sortit de mes pensées en me disant :

 **\- Il faut que je rentre maintenant.**  
 **\- Je vous accompagne,** lui signifiais-je.  
 **\- Vous savez, je sais marcher quand même jusqu'à ma chambre.**  
 **\- J'ai envie de vous raccompagner,** contestais-je en lui emboitant le pas.

Surprise de ma réponse, elle me regarda sans pouvoir bouger puis quand elle se reprit, elle me mit un coup sur ma tête en me traitant :

 **\- Idiot.**

Avec ce mot elle avait rougi et détournait le regard. Même si on frappe pas un médecin et on l'insulte pas, venant d'elle ça n'était pas la même chose car ce n'était pas méchant, elle ne savait vraiment pas si prendre avec les gens. En tout cas quand elle rougissait elle était vraiment mignonne.

Après l'avoir raccompagné, je repris mon travail et passai de chambre en chambre.

Depuis que j'avais rencontré cette fille, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aller la voir, à chaque fois que je terminais mon service il fallait que j'aille à sa rencontre. Je lui racontais des histoires, la vie de tous les jours en dehors de la clinique, elle m'écoutait et était très absorbée par tout ça. Elle rêvée tellement de voir plus que sa chambre.

Au fur et à mesure que je la voyais, elle était de plus en plus gentille avec moi, on s'entendait de mieux en mieux. Mais sa maladie quant à elle, elle s'aggravait sans que personne ne puisse la guérir.

C'était déjà l'hiver, et ça faisait presque cinq mois que je travaillais ici.

 **\- Demain, c'est noël...** , dit la gloutonne partant dans ses rêves.  
 **\- Oui, il va avoir un grand sapin qui va être illuminait,** dis-je.  
 **\- J'aimerais tellement le voir...**

Je ne pouvais rien lui répondre à ça, après tout elle ne pouvait pas sortir de cette clinique.

Je sortis de sa chambre dépité, et dire que je ne pouvais même pas l'aider à réaliser ce petit souhait.

Je rentrai chez moi en mode déprimé, en plus demain je ne travaillais pas alors je ne pourrais même pas la voir.  
 **  
\- Qu'est qui t'arrive ?** Me demanda Bepo.  
 **\- Rien de spécial,** répondis-je en allant directement me coucher.

J'avais vraiment envie de l'emmener voir ce sapin de noël, juste pour cette fois. C'était décidé demain j'irais lui montrer au moins ça.

Le lendemain arriva vite, j'avais tout préparé pour sa première sortie.

J'allai dans l'hôpital en faisant tout pour ne pas me faire remarquer, je rentra dans sa chambre.

 **\- Bon on y va,** dis-je à toute hâte.  
 **\- Où ?** dit-elle surprise de me voir.  
 **\- Et bien voir le sapin.**  
 **\- Mais je ne peux pas partir de cet hôpital,** répondit-elle.  
 **\- Hé bien aujourd'hui ce sera une sortie spéciale pour noël,** insistais-je.

Par mon insistance elle ne put refuser et m'accompagna, je lui donnai des vêtements pour combattre le froid. Je la portai dans la ville jusqu'à pourvoir enfin arriver à ce que je lui avais promis. Elle le regarda intensément, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi merveilleux. Je la posai ensuite à côté de l'arbre sur un banc qui trainait, elle le regardait toujours, elle devait beaucoup aimait les éclairages qui provenaient du sapin. Je lui tendis après quelques minutes un cadeau.

 **\- Joyeux noël,** lui murmurais-je.  
 **\- Merci,** dit-elle avec un immense sourire que je n'avais jamais eu le droit.

Elle ouvrit le présent que je lui avais offert, à l'intérieur se trouvait un bracelet qu'elle mit vite à son poignet comme si elle le chérissait déjà. C'est alors qu'elle commença à tousser et à cracher du sang. Au non, elle n'allait pas bien du tout.

 **\- Il faut que je te ramène tout de suite à l'hôpital** , dis-je en panique.

Mais elle me retint par la manche.

 **\- Non, je t'en pris ... reste... reste là avec ... moi,** dit-elle difficilement à cause du sang qui coulait à flots.

Je ne pouvais pas, il fallait retourner tout de suite.

 **\- S'il te plait,** continua-t-elle.

Par ses supplications je ne pus m'empêcher de me rassoir sur le banc, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.  
 **  
\- Je vais ... mourir, tu le savais n'est ce pas ? que c'était ... c'était mes derniers jours.**

Elle crachait du sang en même temps qu'elle parlait. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, c'est vrai que je savais qu'elle allait bientôt plus être de ce monde, mais je ne l'acceptais pas.

 **\- Tiens le coup,** réussis-je à lui dire en mettant mes bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle ne voit pas mes yeux embués.  
 **\- Avec toi à mes côtés ... c'était les plus beaux jours de ma vie ... je suis ... suis tellement heureuse grâce à toi ...**  
 **\- Ne pars je t'en pris reste avec moi, je t'aime,** criais-je.  
 **\- Merci pour tout...**

C'était ses derniers mots ...

* * *

Bonjour,

Je viens vous prévenir, qu'il ne reste que trois One-Shot avant la fin. Les trois couples seront Hancock x Mihawk ; Robin x Ace et Nami x Zoro. Bisou baveux et bon courage à ceux qui rentre.


	2. Law x Luffy III

**OS : Law x Luffy 3**

 **Daemonya le Psycholapinou :** Thanks You ! Au moins tu pourras t'occuper de lui, si il est s'y triste de perdre Luffy. J'ai eu de l'inspiration au début mais à la fin non. Mais je vais me rattraper ! Je ne sais plus, si je te l'ai dit, mais j'ai posté « Rencontre » ici aussi. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire et bonne continuation.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

(Maitre gims – Tu vas me manquer)

Encore une matinée à me demander  
Comment je vais combler tout ce vide que tu as laissé  
Je sens que la journée promet d'être longue  
Et je n'ai plus personne avec qui la passer  
Je ne peux plus porter cette solitude, tu me manques  
Je n'ai plus personne à qui me confier  
Je passe mon temps à regarder par la fenêtre  
Et je ne te vois toujours pas rentrer

 _Je me réveille dans notre…Non, mon lit. Je prends ton oreiller et j'hume ton odeur. Mon corps frissonne et tu me manques. Je n'aurais imaginé que ton absence soit aussi pesante. Je soupire en fermant les yeux pour ne pas laisser montait mes larmes. Je suis une coquille vide depuis ton départ de la maison. Tout ça s'est de ma faute ! Je le sais, mais je garde quand-même espoir de te revoir. Encore une journée sans toi, sans ton sourire, ton rire bien particulier, ton corps tout entier… Je retiens un autre frisson et me force à me lever du lit._

 _Mes pieds traînent sur le parquet et me prépare qu'une petite tasse de café bien noir. Il est dégueulasse ! Je veux boire ton café, qui a un goût si doux, et non amer comme les miens. Je m'assois à ma place en fixant la chaise devant moi, vide. Cette journée va être longue, très longue, voire ennuyante. Je ne supporte plus la solitude ! Moi, qui avais l'habitude d'être automne, solitaire et très travailleur, aujourd'hui je ne le suis plus. Tu es mon oxygène, ma vie, mon âme, mon espoir de survie. Tu aimais m'écouter quand je rentrais du travail, maintenant, je n'ai plus personne à qui me confier._

 _Je pose ma tasse dans l'évier, et soupire, quand mon regard croise la montagne de vaisselle. Je pars m'habiller, d'un haut blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur, et je m'adosse à la fenêtre. Les minutes passent et je ne te vois toujours rentrer à la maison._

Tout semble faux, j'en perds mes mots  
Que vais-je devenir?  
Je garde espoir de te revoir  
Dans un proche avenir

 _Je ferme la maison et pars pour mon travail, en bus. Je ne me sens pas le courage de conduire. Je fais les quelques pas qui me sépare du portail à faible allure. Je me dis que tout cela est faux, et que je vais bientôt me réveillais de ce cauchemar ! Mais la vérité me revient de plein fouet, quand je croise ton nom sur la boite aux lettres. Que vais-je devenir ? Même moi je ne le sais pas ! Le futur me fait peur et ta présence me hante à chaque seconde. Je garde espoir de te revoir quand j'entends une voiture tournée dans l'allée des fleurs. Mais cette impatience disparait au fil des jours, et je ne veux pas perdre cet espoir._

Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Les souvenirs ne cessent de me hanter  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends que tu rentres mais  
De ma mémoire tu disparais  
Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer

 _Quand je rentre pour midi, et le soir, je prépare des plats pour deux. C'est devenu une routine pour moi ! Je t'appelle quand le dîner est prêt, mais le silence me répond et mon cœur se tord de douleur. J'ai encore préparé l'un de tes plats préférés. J'aurais de quoi manger demain midi et demain soir. J'allume la télé et m'allonge sur le canapé. Mes bras serrent très fort le coussin ou tu posais ta jolie tignasse brune. Ton odeur me chatouille les narines et je divague. Mon cœur s'accélère à un souvenir bien précis et une partie bien particulière me rappelle à l'ordre. Je grogne d'être devenu aussi faible !_

 _Par inconscience, je prends le coussin et pars à la douche. Tu me manques Luffy, tu me manques éperdument. Quand je ferme les yeux, ta voix, ton apparence commence à disparaitre petit à petit. Je ne veux pas ! Je tiens trop à toi pour t'oubliais ainsi ! Après ce petit incident, mes paupières commencent à se fermait. Mon corps ne supporte plus ce manque d'affection et ce manque de sommeil. Je me mets en pyjama et m'endors comme une merde après avoir mit mon réveil à 7h._

Encore toute une nuit à rêver de ton retour  
Mais le réveil me replonge dans ce cauchemar  
Sans toi, je m'ennuie, je souris  
Quand je repense aux discussions qu'on avait matins et soirs  
Je pense tellement à toi  
Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'entendre le son de ta voix  
Plus les années passent et plus je réalise  
À quel point j'avais de la chance de t'avoir

 _Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Ma main se pose directement sur ma poitrine, pour calmais ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque. Encore une nuit à rêver de toi et de nos nuits de folie. J'ai l'impression d'entendre le son de ta voix et mon espoir grimpe en flèche. Je me lève du lit, en regardant l'heure au réveil, et je t'appelle à chaque pas que je fais. Arrivant dans la cuisine, je me rends compte, que je me suis fais un film ! Je baisse la tête, déçu que tu ne sois pas là, alors mes jambes me ramènent dans mon lit. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Je suis qu'un vrai idiot !_

 _Pour une fois que je tombe fous amoureux de quelqu'un, il fallait que je merde ! Bordel de merde ! Tu n'es qu'un gros con, Law ! Je referme les yeux, après mettre allongé, et mon cerveau me ramène aux discussions qu'on avait matins et soirs. Nous parlions de tout et de n'importe quoi. De temps en temps on n'avait juste qu'à nous regardait, pour que, nous nous comprenions. Je pense tellement à toi, que j'ai quitté mon amant Kidd. Qui, m'a dit que c'était bien fait pour moi ! Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'en souris presque._

Tout semble faux, j'en perds mes mots  
Que vais-je devenir?  
Je garde espoir de te revoir  
Dans un proche avenir

 _Je me dis que tout cela est faux, et que je vais bientôt me réveillais de ce cauchemar ! Mais la vérité me revient de plein fouet et mes mots disparaissent dans ma gorge nouée. Les années sont passés, et pourtant, je me pose toujours cette question « Que vais-je devenir ? ». Je ne me suis pas remis avec quelqu'un depuis ton départ de la maison. C'est pour te dire, que je tiens énormément à toi Luffy. J'ai croisé ton frère, en faisant les courses, et il m'a dit que toi aussi tu n'étais pas en couple. Ça me soulage beaucoup ! Cette petite flamme n'a pas disparue et l'espoir et revenu. Je veux te revoir et je vais te revoir même si toi, tu ne veux pas !_

Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Les souvenirs ne cessent de me hanter  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends que tu rentres mais  
De ma mémoire tu disparais  
Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer

 _Depuis que j'ai rencontré Sabo, mes souvenirs me reviennent, et ta présence me manque. J'ai même fait un court séjour dans un hôpital, parce que je faisais un début de dépression. Pendant ce séjour, j'ai visualisé notre rencontre, et je me suis demandé comment tu étais aujourd'hui ? Tu deviens de plus en plus floue à chaque fois que je te visualise. Même si je peux t'apercevoir de loin, ça me redonnerait un peu d'espoir. Mon cœur est devenu hermétique aux autres, et je suis même devenu méchant voire malhonnête avec certaine personne._

 _Je me reconnais plus, mais seul toi, peu me sauvais de cette tourment continuelle. Je me suis même permis de demandé, à ton frère et à ton meilleur ami Zoro, de me laissait te voir. Ils m'ont répondu non, mais Sabo m'a dit, que tu serais à la bibliothèque cette après-midi. Je me dépêche d'y aller et j'attends ton entrée. Je veux revivre cette passion, cet amour qui nous faisait vivre en harmonie. Je m'y accroche à ce rêve !_

Je t'attendrai encore, encore et encore  
Tant que mon corps supportera ton absence  
Je t'attendrai encore, encore et encore  
J'attendrai que tu rentres

 _Je regarde ma montre et ça fait, bien, deux heures que je t'attends. Avant je serai partie sans attendre, mais, avec le temps ma patience à grandie. C'est le seul point positif depuis que nos chemins se sont séparés. Je reprends des livres, sur la médecine et l'astrologie, et les lis avec lenteur. Mon corps supporte ton absence, depuis dix ans, et lui aussi est patient. Ça me fait rire et sourire ! Je suis prêt à resté des heures et des heures, à la bibliothèque, pour juste te voir et attendre ton joli timbre de voix. Il sonne comme un carillon à mes oreilles, et ça me permettait de m'endormir._

Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Les souvenirs ne cessent de me hanter  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends que tu rentres mais  
De ma mémoire tu disparais  
Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer

 _Après quatre heures d'attente, j'entends ton nom, et me retourne instinctivement. Mes yeux se bloquent sur toi et tu es devenu encore plus qu'à mes souvenirs. Je me retiens d'aller directement te voir et de t'enlacer la taille. Les souvenirs de nos premières rencontres me fouettent en plus visage, et mon sourire revient enfin. Mon ouïe enregistre ta nouvelle, qui est plus roque et plus merveilleuse. Mon corps vibre et re vie ! C'est déstabilisant de savoir que tu es une drogue pour moi et mes jours paisibles. Ton visage se tourne et nos pupilles se rencontrent pour la première fois depuis dix ans._

 _Tu reste immobile, attendant surement que je fasse le premier pas. Soit je vais le faire et m'approche de toi avec douceur. J'ai peut-être peur que tu tends aille, comme la dernière fois, alors je me frêne. J'engage la conversation mais tu reste quand même sur tes réserves. Tu mesure tes paroles et un petit sourire en coin vient se glisser jusqu'à mes lèvres. Au fil de la conversation, tu arrive à te détendre. Nous parlons principalement de nous deux et j'essaie, avec beaucoup d'effort, de me faire pardonnait. Tu t'en rends compte et tu m'offre l'un de tes merveilleux sourires._

 _Ça m'a manqué ! Mon cœur s'accélère et je commence à avoir les mains moites. Merde ! On dirait un jeune garçon qui ait à son premier rendez-vous amoureux. Les minutes défilent, à vitesse rapide, qu'il est bientôt vingt heures. La réceptionniste dit que la bibliothèque va fermer dans quelques instants. Nous nous dépêchons de remettre les livres à leurs places et nous quittons le bâtiment. Mon corps se met à frissonner, quand la fraîcheur de la nuit, entre en contact avec ma peau chaude. Tu me demande si je n'ai pas froid et je réponds négativement._

 _Tu pars vers la maison de ton père après m'avoir dit à plus, instinctivement, mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou. Ton corps frêle, mais bien musclé, se tend et tu ne bouge plus. Ma bouche s'ouvre et je sors les trois petits mots qui me hantent depuis quatre heures. Foutue bouche, tu ne pouvais pas te taire ! Je vais encore tout faire foirer et je m'en voudrais. Tu t'éloigne de moi, et tu mas redonner de l'espoir, en disant que tu étais peut-être amoureux de moi. Mon cœur rate un battement et je souris chaleureusement. Tu disparais de mon vue et je rentre._

 _Six mois plus tard, nous nous remettons ensemble. Je vais tout faire pour que tu sois le plus heureux des hommes. Si je fais un mauvais pas, ton frère et Zoro, me ferons la peau. Je peux enfin dire « Tu m'as manqué Luffy » en t'embrassant passionnément…_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Voilà la fin des trois One-Shot sur le couple Luffy x Law. J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Bise GalateeSakura.


	3. Law x Luffy II

**Daemonya le Psycholapinou :** Non tu ne me l'avais pas donné ! Maintenant je l'ai ! C'est très gentil de ta part, et ce que je recherchais un peu. Mais cet OS était un peu plus compliquer, et je ne sais pas si tu auras la même sensation que le premier. Merci pour ta review, elle me fait plaisir.

 **Bells :** De rien. Et cette fois-ci j'ai un peu plus développé, comme tu me l'as demandé. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **OS : Law x Luffy 2**

(Maitre gims – Brisé)

 **Encore une fois j'ai dû disparaître**  
 **Des fois je t'aime, des fois je te hais**  
 **Pour ne pas dire que j'ai tout donné**  
 **J'ai donné tout autant que toi**  
 **Tes larmes coulent sur mes épaules**  
 **J'ai tout compris sans dire un mot**  
 **Ne monte plus les gens contre moi**  
 **C'est difficile de voir dans le noir**

Je t'ai vu avec cet homme, et tu avais le même sourire qu'à notre toute première rencontre. Je me suis donc encore une fois effacé de ta vie, pour que tu puisses être heureux avec lui. J'ai prit mes bagages, déjà faite depuis quelques semaines, en me remémorant nos moments intimes. Je quitte l'appartement, en laissant derrière moi, les derniers sentiments qui trônaient encore dans mon cœur. Maintenant, tout sentiment qui prône dans mon cœur, est un sentiment de haine.

Je t'ai tout donné ! J'ai même quitté mon boulot, mes amis, ma famille pour te suivre dans une autre ville. Ou tu devais emménager à cause de ton nouveau travail de médecin. Je le regrette amèrement d'avoir pris une telle décision ! Par contre, toi, tu ne m'as rien donné en échange de tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait. Et ça, ça renforce encore plus mon sentiment de haine en ton encontre ! J'aurai dû écouter l'avertissement de mon défunt grand-frère.

Je sens mon corps partir en arrière et ta tête contre mon épaule. Je retiens un frisson et les mots qui se bousculent contre mes lèvres. Tu te mets à parler, et ta voix est vacillante, comme si tu allais pleurer. Tu m'empêche de voir ton visage, mais je sens que mon épaule est toute mouillée. Je présume que tu tends veut d'avoir monté toutes les personnes de ton entourage contre moi. Je suis même soulager que tu l'aie fait ! Au moins je pars le cœur léger!

 **Je te l'ai dit, tu as ce sourire**  
 **Au coin des lèvres quand tu mens**  
 **Tu t'imaginais pouvoir t'en sortir**  
 **Encore et encore facilement**  
 **Encore et encore facilement**  
 **Encore et encore facilement**

Tu me fais face avec ce sourire, qui dit, que tu as menti sur le fait que tu tends veuille d'avoir monté les gens contre moi. Je ne suis plus aussi dupe ! Mon cœur et mon cerveau sont de glace aux belles paroles que tu prononce ! Tu t'imagine encore pouvoir t'en sortir, mais tu vas t'en mordre les doigts toute ta vie ! J'en rigole d'avance !

 **J'essaie d'y croire**  
 **J'me voile sûrement la face**  
 **J'me voile sûrement la face**  
 **Tu m'as poignardé dans le noir**  
 **J'ai fait confiance**  
 **Aveugle était ma confiance**  
 **Et tu m'as fait du tord**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**

Mon cœur essai encore une fois de te croire. Je me voile sûrement la face ! Tu dois racontait à tout bout de champ des inepties à mon encontre. Tu me cause beaucoup de tord et, c'est comme si tu me donnais, un coup de poignard dans le dos. Je pense que je continue à te faire confiance, même si je sais pertinemment que je me la voile, mais je veux y croire ! Mon cerveau suit les directives de mon cœur.

 **Vois-tu comment le monde est stupide?**  
 **Vois-tu comment le diable est habile?**  
 **La vérité te déshabille**  
 **Rendez-vous dans une autre vie**  
 **Te souviens-tu d'être entrée chez moi?**  
 **T'as pu voir le cocon familial**  
 **T'avais pas besoin de faire tant d'mal**  
 **Je vais devoir éteindre les flammes par les flammes**

Sous tes airs de tombeur, tu n'es d'autre que le diable en personne ! Peux-tu voir la force que tu as à manipuler les gens autour de toi ? Tu fais partie des meilleures élèves de ce monde. Petit à petit la vérité te déshabille, et on peut voir que le monde est stupide. Quand nous, nous rencontrerons dans une prochaine vie, qui je l'espère sera meilleure ! Nous deviendrons des amis et riens que des amis. Pour ne plus revivre un tel cauchemar !

Je suis sûr que tu te souviens du moment où je t'ai présenté à ma famille ? Moi je m'en souviens parfaitement ! Le garçon d'à ce moment là, a disparu, à cause de toi et de ta méchanceté. Tu as brisé tout les liens que j'avais avec ma famille. Ta jalousie la emporter sur ta sagesse. Toi, qui n'avait aucune famille, tu as préféré brisé la mienne au lieu de t'en créée une. Maintenant tu paie les pots cassés, toi, qui as fait du mal aux gens. On éteint les flammes par les flammes !

 **Je te l'ai dit, tu as ce sourire**  
 **Au coin des lèvres quand tu mens**  
 **Tu t'imaginais pouvoir t'en sortir**  
 **Encore et encore facilement**  
 **Encore et encore facilement**  
 **Encore et encore facilement**

Tu me fais face avec ce sourire, qui dit, que tu as menti sur le fait que tu tends veuille d'avoir monté les gens contre moi. Je ne suis plus aussi dupe ! Mon cœur et mon cerveau sont de glace aux belles paroles que tu prononce ! Tu t'imagine encore pouvoir t'en sortir, mais tu vas t'en mordre les doigts toute ta vie ! J'en rigole d'avance !

 **J'essaie d'y croire**  
 **J'me voile sûrement la face**  
 **J'me voile sûrement la face**  
 **Tu m'as poignardé dans le noir**  
 **J'ai fait confiance**  
 **Aveugle était ma confiance**  
 **Et tu m'as fait du tord**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**

Mon cœur essai encore une fois de te croire. Je me voile sûrement la face ! Tu dois racontait à tout bout de champ des inepties à mon encontre. Tu me cause beaucoup de tord et, c'est comme si tu me donnais, un coup de poignard dans le dos. Je pense que je continue à te faire confiance, même si je sais pertinemment que je me la voile, mais je veux y croire ! Mon cerveau suit les directives de mon cœur.

 **J'essaie d'y croire**  
 **J'me voile sûrement la face**  
 **J'me voile sûrement la face**  
 **Tu m'as poignardé dans le noir**  
 **J'ai fait confiance**  
 **Aveugle était ma confiance**  
 **Et tu m'as fait du tord**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**

Mon cœur essai encore une fois de te croire. Je me voile sûrement la face ! Tu dois racontait à tout bout de champ des inepties à mon encontre. Tu me cause beaucoup de tord et, c'est comme si tu me donnais, un coup de poignard dans le dos. Je pense que je continue à te faire confiance, même si je sais pertinemment que je me la voile, mais je veux y croire ! Mon cerveau suit les directives de mon cœur.

 **J'essaie d'y croire**  
 **J'me voile sûrement la face**  
 **J'me voile sûrement la face**  
 **Tu m'as poignardé dans le noir**  
 **J'ai fait confiance**  
 **Aveugle était ma confiance**  
 **Et tu m'as fait du tord**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**  
 **Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur**

Mon cœur essai encore une fois de te croire. Je me voile sûrement la face ! Tu dois racontait à tout bout de champ des inepties à mon encontre. Tu me cause beaucoup de tord et, c'est comme si tu me donnais, un coup de poignard dans le dos. Je pense que je continue à te faire confiance, même si je sais pertinemment que je me la voile, mais je veux y croire ! Mon cerveau suit les directives de mon cœur.

* * *

END

* * *

Le prochain sera sur « Tu vas me manquer » de Maitre gims. J'espère que cette OS vous aura plu ?


	4. Law x Luffy

**Auteur :** Je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour ce couple. Je suis tombée par hasard sur une musique qui me la donnait, donc j'espère que cela va vous plaire. Je les dédie à Melo-D-Water-Law, ainsi que les deux autres One-Shot qui vont suivre.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ils sont tous à Oda-san.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OS : Law x Luffy**

 _(Maitre gims – Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?)_

 **J'ai retrouvé le sourire quand j'ai vu le bout du tunnel  
Où nous mènera ce jeu du mâle et de la femelle  
Du mâle et de la femelle  
On était tellement complices on a brisé nos complexes  
Pour te faire comprendre t'avais juste à lever le cil  
T'avais juste à lever le cil**

Depuis la mort de mon frère Ace, je n'avais plus la force de sourire. Du jour au lendemain, tu es rentré dans ma vie et tu me l'as redonné. Je suis enfin sortie de ma tourmente, et je peux voir le bout du tunnel ou ta lumière m'attend. Et à partir de la, nous avons joués au jeu du mâle et de la femelle. J'étais prêt à me déguisé en femme, pour te faire plaisir, et me faire plaisir. Je voulais me savoir aimer et être aimer ! Ce jeu à durer des années et des années !

A force de nous côtoyez, l'amour à peut-être disparu, et nous sommes devenus très complice. Tu avais des complexes, par rapport à tes amis, sur ton orientation sexuelle. Certains complexes ont étaient dur à défaire, mais j'ai réussi à les brisés ! Et maintenant tu ne tends cache plus ! Tu as réussi à briser les miennes et je te suis reconnaissant. Pour te le prouvait, tu n'avais cas lever le petit doigt ou dire une parole, pour que je t'obéisse.

 **J'étais prêt à graver ton image à l'encre noire sous mes paupières  
Afin de te voir même dans un sommeil éternel  
Même dans un sommeil éternel  
Même dans un sommeil éternel**

A chaque fois tu me souriais, je gravais ton image dans mon âme. Tu fais maintenant partie des êtres qui me sont les plus chers. J'étais prêt à te gravait dans ma mémoire ! Et à l'encre noire ! Au moins dans mes rêves les plus fous, tu y seras ! Quand je serai dans un sommeil éternel, tu y reposeras !

 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse  
J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même  
Est-ce que je t'aime?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime**

Du jour au lendemain, tu as changé de caractère. Tu es devenu plus froid, plus distant, plus diabolique. Je pensai que tout ça était de ma faute ! J'ai clignés plusieurs fois des yeux, pour voir si je me trompais, mais non c'est bien la triste vérité ! Je suis normalement censé t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais mon propres cœur, ne sait pas si il t'aime encore. Et toi est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? Même si tu me répète toujours les mêmes mots depuis nôtre première rencontre, cela sonne faux pour moi ! Mais je te souris quand-même !

 **Pour t'éviter de souffrir je n'avais plus qu'à te dire je t'aime  
Ça me fait mal de te faire mal je n'ai jamais autant souffert  
Je n'ai jamais autant souffert  
Quand je t'ai mis la bague au doigt je me suis passé les bracelets  
Pendant ce temps le temps passe, et je subis tes balivernes  
Et je subis tes balivernes**

 _Je sais que je suis devenu plus froid envers toi, depuis quelques temps déjà. Je ne veux en aucun cas te faire souffrir, ou te refaire souffrir, donc chaque jours qui passent je te dis je t'aime. Tu me souris et mon cœur se serre de te mentir. C'est la première fois que je souffre autant envers une personne qui m'est chère. La souffrance du jour ou mon mentor est décédé était plus douce, plus supportable que ma souffrance de maintenant. Ça me fait mal de savoir que tu auras mal d'apprendre que l'amour que je te portais à disparu._

 _Enfin je crois !_

Je suis sûr que tu as un doute. Ton sourire n'est plus vraiment le même qu'au premier jour ! Je me rappelle très bien du jour, ou nous, nous sommes dits oui devant un ensemble de gens. Ils étaient tous heureux pour nous deux. Mais la routine a prit vite ! Ce mariage est comme une paire de menotte. Il me relie à toi et toi à moi. Le temps défile à grande vitesse et je subis tes balivernes. Encore et encore tes balivernes. Je mis attache comme un sombre idiot !

 **J'étais prêt à graver ton image à l'encre noire sous mes paupières  
Afin de te voir même dans un sommeil éternel  
Même dans un sommeil éternel  
Même dans un sommeil éternel**

J'étais prêt à te gravait dans ma mémoire ! Et à l'encre noire ! Au moins dans mes rêves les plus fous, tu y seras ! Quand je serai dans un sommeil éternel, tu y reposeras !

 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse  
J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même  
Est-ce que je t'aime?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime**

J'ai clignés plusieurs fois des yeux, pour voir si je me trompais, mais non c'est bien la triste vérité ! Je suis normalement censé t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais mon propres cœur, ne sait pas si il t'aime encore. Et toi est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse  
J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même  
Est-ce que je t'aime?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime**

 **Je ne sais pas si je t'aime  
Je ne sais pas si je t'aime**

 _Je ne sais vraiment plus quelles sont mes vrais sentiments à ton égard. Et les tiens ont-ils eu aussi changé au fils des ans ? Tu dois être dans le même état sentimental que moi. Nous chercherons toujours jusqu'à en être sur !_

 **Je m' suis fais mal en m'envolant  
Je n'avais pas vu le plafond de verre  
Tu me trouvais ennuyeux si je t'aimais à ta manière  
Si je t'aimais à ta manière  
Si je t'aimais à ta manière**

Ayant marre d'attendre, j'ai prit mon envol pour être libre de tout mouvement. Mais je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait un plafond en verre. Tous mes espoirs son partit en fumée ! Je suis encore dans cette prison d'orée ou tu m'y attache sans scrupule. Mon cœur saigne rien dit penser ! Je me force à t'aimait d'une façon bien différente de la tienne, et je peux voir au fond de tes yeux cette lueur malsaine. Tu me trouverais ennuyeux, si je t'aimais à ta façon et non comme j'en n'ai envie !

 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse  
J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même  
Est-ce que je t'aime?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime**

J'ai clignés plusieurs fois des yeux, pour voir si je me trompais, mais non c'est bien la triste vérité ! Je suis normalement censé t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais mon propres cœur, ne sait pas si il t'aime encore. Et toi est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse  
J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même  
Est-ce que je t'aime?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime**

 _Tu étais censé m'aimer jusqu'à notre propre mort, mais tu as vu mon vrai visage et tu as cligné des yeux. Tu as dû te sentir trahi, voir blessé, mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Tu t'es éloigné de moi après ça. J'ai encore des doutes sur mes sentiments, mais y a de grande chances pour que je sois encore amoureux de toi. Et toi l'es-tu après mon infidélité ? Je ne pense pas !_

 **J'sais pas si je t'aime  
J'sais pas si je t'aime**

 _Nous recherchons encore_ et encore nos vrais sentiments _envers l'un l'autre._

* * *

Le prochain sera sur « Brisé » de Maitre gims. J'espère que cette OS vous aura plu ?


	5. Doflamingo X Crocodile

**L'Amour Brute**

OS | One Piece | Doflamingo X Crocodile | Yaoi Guimauve / Romance | Monde Relatif | Rating K

L'Amour Brute

Doflamingo: 39 ans  
Crocodile: 44 ans

* * *

Point de vu de Crocodile :

Aujourd'hui le vieux nous a convoqués. Pour une fois je suis venu. Quand je dis ''nous'' je suppose que comme d'habitude les six seront pas réunis, en même temps qui se préoccupe de ça ? Et puis pourquoi je suis venu ? J'aurai mieux fait de ne pas venir... Je n'ai pas envie d'voir la gueule de tous ceux-là... Et ben tiens quand on parle des 5 autres imbéciles voilà le pire, le gars que j'avais le moins envie de voir des cinq le voilà qui arrive tout fièrement avec toujours le même manteau écœurant. Comment il fait pour porter ça sérieux ? Il a aucun goût ou quoi ?

 **\- Ho ! Je vois que j'arrive un peu tôt ?** Dit-il avec un de ses sourires que je trouvais des plus ignobles. A **lors Croco ça va ?** me dit-il en s'asseyant pour une fois correctement sur son siège.

Je ne lui répondis pas et levai juste un sourcil en signe qu'il la ferme.

 **\- Je vois, Je vois** dit-il en s'affalant au fond de son fauteuil. **Tu n'es pas décidé à me parler ?**

Il eut à peine le temps de dire ça que Mihawk arriva, ce qui me sauva la mise sinon j'aurais pu tuer à tout moment la bestiole qui se trouvait devant moi.

* * *

Point de vu de Mihawk :

Je venais à peine d'arriver que Crocodile et Doflamingo se chamaillaient déjà et se lançaient des regards noirs qui signifiaient surement qu'ils allaient tuer l'autre dans peu de temps. Quant à moi je m'assis juste à côté de Crocodile.

 **\- Encore entrain de vous disputer vous deux ?** Dis-je aux deux concernés.

 **\- Je n'ai fait qu'engager la conversation mais le Croco n'a pas l'air d'humeur** dit le blond en appuyant son poing contre sa joue droite.

 **\- Tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça et je t'arrache les tripes...** Dit le brun en soufflant la fumée de son cigare.

Point de vu de Crocodile :

Je pensai que j'allais tuer cet imbécile à lunettes si ça continuait, mais au final le vieux arriva et s'installa à la table.

 **\- Bon je pense que la réunion peut commencer, déjà que nous avons trois d'entre vous parmi nous à celle-ci est plutôt rare** dit le vieux.

 _Une heure plus tard._

* * *

Point de vu de Doflamingo :

Cette réunion finissait enfin, j'étais venu pour voir celui qui prendrait la place au poste vacant mais au final personne.

Le brun et moi-même se levèrent. Sûrement qu'il ne trouvait lui aussi plus d'intérêt à cette réunion.

 **\- Pour moi ça ne me sert plus à rien de rester dans les parages, j'ai des affaires à faire fonctionner** m'exclamai-je.

 **\- Ouais tu ferais mieux de partir avant que j'ne t'fasse la peau moi-même** me provoqua le brun.

Je me retournai avec un de mes sourires qui je sais dégoutait cet imbécile.

 **\- Tu pense ça...Croco ?** Puis m'esclaffai gorge déployée tout en sachant que ce surnom l'agaçait et  
partis tout en riant.

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

Une fois de plus aujourd'hui encore une réunion ennuyante. Avant celle-ci je pensais aller boire un coup alors je me décidai à aller dans un bar assez proche, j'en trouvai un assez rapidement et décidai alors de rentrer dans celui-ci.

 **\- Bienvenue !** Me fit la responsable du bar.

 **\- Bonjour !** Fis-je en m'asseyant au bar.

 **\- Vous désirez Monsieur ?**

Je fis ma commande et au même moment quelqu'un entra dans le bar, et à ma grande surprise en me retournant je vis le crocodile insociable.

 **\- Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis à la fin** lui lançai-je en prenant mon verre.

 **\- T'es vraiment partout où je vais toi ?** dit le brun en s'apprêtant à partir.

Je lui tendis la bouteille.

 **\- Viens boire un coup, ce serait dommage de t'être déplacé ici pour rien, hein ?**

L'homme des sables hésita un moment mais fini par s'assoir à côté de moi.

 **\- Comme ça tu vas à la réunion du vieux ? Je pensais qu'elle t'était inutile me** fit le croco.

 **\- Mh... À vrai dire je n'ai pas d'occupation en ce moment alors j'ai du temps libre** lui dis-je le verre à la main.

 **\- Les affaires ne marchent plus ?** me fit-il comme si un possible problème dans mon business l'amuserait.

 **\- C'est plutôt calme enfaite en ce moment** lui expliquai-je avant de finir mon verre.

 **\- Je vois, je vois** dit-il en se levant.

J'avais mon verre dans la main et faisais des cercles avec le glaçon qui était au fond de celui-ci.

 **\- Bon tu te réveilles ?** me fit-il en soufflant la fumée de son cigare, **la réunion va commencer.**

Je regardai mon verre et lui dis :

 **\- Franchement je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y vais encore à ces réunions de merde** fis-je en soupirant.

 **\- Peut-être tu y vas pour quelqu'un ?** me dit-il en se moquant de moi.

 **\- Mh ...** lui sortis-je d'une voix lasse.

Le brun posa la note sur le bar et me tourna le dos près à sortir du bar.

Je remarquai qu'il était prêt à partir alors je posai mon verre en même temps que la note et suivis le pas du plus vieux.

 **\- Tu vas finalement à la réunion** me sortit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

Il semblait avoir remarqué mon ennui pour ces réunions beaucoup trop fréquentes en ce moment.

* * *

Point de vu de Crocodile :

Je sorti du bar avec le blond derrière moi. Je me tournai vers lui et m'apprêtai à dire quelque chose quand tout ta coup il me prit par les épaules et me poussa violemment contre le mur de la maison à côté du bar, ce qui fit tomber mon cigare. Il me regarda quelques secondes et se rapprocha de moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il entrouvrit sa bouche et se rapprocha de mon visage. Je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne coller sa sur la mienne pendant quelques secondes. Il retira ses lèvres humides des miennes et passa son pouce sur le coin de ma bouche. Il finit par me lâcher les épaules avant de se retourner et de partir vers le lieu de la réunion.

Je vis trouble et le blond disparut, je ne savais quoi dire. Je venais peut-être de rêver...nan c'était bien réel j'avais encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'était quoi ce bordel ? J'étais totalement perdu dans mes pensées. Mihawk passa dans la rue, je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Il se rapprocha de moi.

 **\- Un problème Crocodile ?** Me demanda-t-il la tête penchée vers moi avec un visage interrogateur.

Je me tournai vers lui et pris peur en le voyant si proche de moi. Voilà que maintenant je flippais au moindre homme qui se rapprochait de moi...

 **\- Ah ! Mihawk, je ne t'avais pas remarqué.**

 **\- Tout va bien ?** M'interrogea le faucon.

 **\- Oui tout va bien** lui dis-je, même si je savais pertinemment que c'était faux. Comme si tout pouvait aller bien après que cette espèce de sadique à plumes m'ait embrassé !? Prêt à partir je me retournai et m'apprêtai a partir vers le port.

 **\- Où tu vas Crocodile ? On a une réunion là tu sais** me fit-il avant de me prendre par l'épaule et de se diriger vers le lieu de la réunion.

Et voilà maintenant que le brun au chapeau m'avait amené à la réunion. J'étais devant les portes à côté de lui, je priai pour que le sadique qui m'avait embrassé quelques minutes avant ne soit pas là. Mihawk ouvrit les portes, je me mis à scruter toute la salle et énumérer dans mon esprit les personnes présentes dans la salle : Kuma, le vieux, Hancock, Moria...Et là je vis mon pire cauchemar le blond à lunettes était là assis au milieu des quatre autres. Maintenant c'était trop tard j'étais là, je ne pouvais plus repartir avant la fin de la réunion. Je m'assis à l'autre bout de la table, le plus loin possible du blond.

Tout le long de la réunion je n'avais rien écouté du tout je m'étais juste répété la scène dans la tête et me disais qu'il avait fait ça juste pour me faire perdre mes moyens, après tous ce n'était qu'un sadique qui ne lâchait pas ses victimes. Alors là si il croyait que j'allais être sa victime du moment il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil !

 **\- Tu es sûr que ça va Crocodile ?** me fit Mihawk assis à côté de moi, me voyant pensif.

 **\- Oui, Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas !** Lui fis-je en relevant la tête, ce qui me fit croiser le regard du perturbateur de mes pensées.

Je le regardai un instant, hypnotisé par ses lèvres fines et brillantes qui avaient collé les miennes, par ses doigts longs et fins qui avaient effleuré le coin de ma bouche humide, son souffle qui avait réchauffé mes lèvres avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. Tous ça me rendit rouge, bordel ! Voilà que se con me faisait de l'effet maintenant...Et puis comment il faisait pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?! Pensai-je énervé.

 _30 minutes plus tard._

C'était la fin de la réunion, nous étions tous sortis de la salle. Je fouillai dans ma poche à la recherche d'un cigare en vain, plus un seul, il était maintenant 17h, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Je marchais dans la ville à la recherche d'un magasin pour aller me racheter quelques cigares et réfléchissais à tout ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt. Quand j'arrivai près du port par hasard, celui qui troublait mes pensées, était là sur un banc en tailleur. Il tourna la tête vers moi, le visage caché dans son manteau et une expression lasse...il avait plutôt l'air...déçu ? Il détourna le regard vers la mer.

Je me rapprochai d'un pas rapide et le pris à deux mains par le col.

 **\- Comment ?! Comment tu fais pour faire comme si de rien était ?! C'est quoi ton problème pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! C'est encore tes taquineries à deux balles ?!** Lui hurlai-je dessus

Il me regardait toujours du même air fatigué. Il redressa la tête avant de me prendre par le foulard et me regarder droit dans les yeux. Son air abattu et sa manière directe de faire les choses me rendirent rouge, son souffle doux sur mes lèvres fit bondir mon cœur, cette sensation sucrée que me donner sa respiration sur ma bouche me rendit honteux. Je ne pouvais voir ces yeux qui étaient cachés par ces lunettes mais je sentais que la lumière de l'aube rendait son regard intense. Il me tira par le foulard brutalement, ce qui colla mes lèvres aux siennes. Il décolla alors sa bouche de la mienne au bout de quelques secondes et me dit toujours en me tenant par le foulard :

 **\- Je t'aime...**

 **\- ...**

Il lâcha mon foulard ce qui me fit reculer et me dit :

 **\- Je vois...aucune réaction, c'était prévisible...alors pourquoi ça me fait si mal de l'admettre ?**

Il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait, c'est pour ça qu'il était aussi pensif ? Cet air abattu c'était parce qu'il redoutait ma réaction pourtant évidente ? C'est pour ça qu'il semblait si ...triste depuis qu'il m'avait embrassé ?

Il se leva et me tourna le dos.

 **\- Je suppose que maintenant je ne suis plus qu'un stalker qui attend la bonne occasion pour attraper ma victime** me dit-il d'un rire triste. Il fit un grand soupir et ajouta : **Franchement dans quelle merde j'me suis foutu à t'aimer ?...** Il commença à partir à pas traînant les mains dans les poches.

 **\- Si... je...**

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers moi, son visage toujours caché dans les plumes de son manteau.

 **\- Si je te disait que la personne dont je suis tombé amoureux est un imbécile qui ne fait que m'emmerder à longueur de journée...Que je suis obligé de travailler avec cet imbécile mais ...que tout ça ma fait tomber amoureux de lui et que malheureusement cet imbécile se trouvait devant moi avec un air de chien battu. Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?**

Il se rapprocha de moi et se pencha vers mon visage attendant que je le laisse m'embrasser. J'entrouvris mes lèvre et me rapprocha de son visage lui donnant cette autorisation. Je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes, au bout de quelques secondes il décolla ces lèvres et passa son pouce sur le coin de ma lèvre, comme quelques heures plus tôt quand il m'avait embrassé.

* * *

Point de vu de Doflamingo :

Je me penchai vers son visage et l'embrassai pendant quatre longues secondes puis passa mon pouce sur le coin de sa lèvre pour sentir son humidité et son souffle haletant. J'étais tombé amoureux de lui, quand ça ? Ça c'est un secret...

Il me regarda avec un sourire provocateur et me dit :

 **\- T'es vraiment le pire des stalkers, ça deviens effrayant d'avoir quelqu'un qui me suit comme ça et qui m'embrasse sans prévenir.**

Il se mit à marcher vers le port. Il avait la main droite ouverte comme une invitation à la tenir alors je le rattrapai et la lui tins en entremêlant mes doigts avec les siens.

 **\- Et toi tu es vraiment une victime compliquée pour un stalker comme moi** lui susurrai-je à l'oreille avec un ricanement.

* * *

Review?


	6. Vivi x Kohza

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ils sont tous à Oda-san.

Bonne lecture !

 **OS : Vivi x Kohza**

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus habiller d'une robe blanche était assise sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres, pour admirer le ciel emplit d'étoiles et la lune. Un grincement de porte lui parvient aux oreilles. Un franc sourire étira ses lèvres rosées puis son regard quitta les milliers d'étoiles, pour se tournait vers la personne qui arriver derrière elle. Cette personne avait entendu qu'il n'y est plus de lumière dans la chambre, pour aller la rejoindre comme chaque nuit depuis six mois maintenant. Le garçon avait évité tous les gardes qui faisaient leur ronde.

Quand son corps était entré dans cette pièce éclairé par les faibles rayons lunaires projeté sur le sol, il sentit une fine odeur de rose et d'orchidée bleue. Un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage, quand il croisa les fleurs dans un vase à coté de son lit. La fille bougea toute sa masse musculaire pour permettre à l'homme de se faufiler dans son dos. Deux bras fermes et musclés l'entourèrent au niveau de son ventre, et son dos heurta avec douceur un torse finement musclé. La princesse ferma automatiquement ses yeux pour inscrire se moment dans sa mémoire, tout en gardant son sourire.

Un léger frisson ébranla son corps quand le souffle de son amant, se trouva dans son cou, près de son oreille gauche pour lui susurrait d'une voix mielleuse :

 **-Je t'aime Vivi**

- **Je t'aime aussi Kohza** , lui répondit la concernée en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent pour contempler une seconde fois son visage, éclairé par la faible pâleur de la lune. Son cœur rata un battement. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec délicatesse sur les siennes. Le baiser était dans un premier temps doux et délicat, mais plus les secondes défilaient plus le baiser devenait torride et brutal. Leurs langues s'entrechoquaient avec une telle férocité que le manque d'air se faisait pressens. C'est avec regret qu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre de l'oxygène. Elle se réinstalla correctement entre les jambes du blond, et reprit la contemplation des étoiles.

Trois heures plus tard, Kohza souleva doucement Vivi qui s'était assoupi de fatigue. Il la déposa sous les draps puis la borde ensuite. Son visage s'approcha de son front pour le lui embrasser, puis descendant vers son oreille en chuchotant plusieurs _je t'aime_. Il resta comme ça pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant que des bruits de pas dans le couloir le forcent à partir par la fenêtre. L'homme se tourna une dernière fois vers sa belle endormie, et sauta juste avant que la porte de la chambre s'entrouvre sur le roi. Arriver en bas, il partit rejoindre sa cahute à l'extérieur du palais en évitant encore une fois les gardes.

J'espère que ce mini OS vous aura plus ?

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

Le prochain OS sera **Shanks x Makino.**


	7. Doflamingo x Crocodile Lemon

Auteur : Je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour ce couple. Je suis tombée par hasard sur une musique qui me la donnait, donc j'espère que cela va vous plaire.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ils sont tous à Oda-san.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Os : Doflamingo x Crocodile**_

 **Fébrilement je t´attends  
Je suis en manque de toi  
Je me languis de ton parfum  
Sentir ta bouche effrontée  
Épouser tous mes rêves  
Dans un délicieux va et vient  
Retenir nos élans  
Pour que la nuit  
N´en finisse pas  
Tout oublier  
Sous mes doigts impatients  
Trouver ta voie sacrée**

Je suis là. Assis sur cette chaise ou tu m'as demandé de te rejoindre. Mon corps te réclame depuis ton coup de fil d'hier soir. Je m'efforce de ne pas oublier ton parfum à chaque fois que l'on se quitte, mais c'est dur ! Quand je te vois entrer dans ce bar, mon corps tremble d'impatience, surtout quand tes yeux bleus me fixent et que ton sourire de psychopathe apparait enfin. Ce sourire épouse tous les rêves que je me suis fait cette nuit. Tu t'approches de moi tel un animal chassant sa proie, tu poses avec non délicatesse tes lèvres rosés sur les miennes et s'ensuit un ballet de force entre nous deux.

Je sais d'avance que tu vas le gagner. Tu me serre contre toi comme un joyau. Nous montons à notre chambre que tu as réservé, nous nous retenons jusqu'à la mais c'est très dur quand la porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Je ne veux pas que la nuit qui se profile soit cacher, alors tu l'as défonce d'un coup de pied bien placer. Quand tu fermes la porte. Je me jette sur toi pour capturer encore une fois tes délicieuses lèvres qui me manque encore plus. Tes mains viennent caresser ma peau en feu qui ne demande que ça. Je veux que tu me fasses oublier toutes les nuits qui nous ont séparés.

Mes doigts viennent aussi caresser ta peau blanchâtre. Qui frissonne à mon contact et cela m'excite encore plus. Je remonte délicatement mes mains en effleurant ta peau, un gémissement sort de tes lèvres qui nous ont fait rompre notre délicieux et tendre baiser. Je peux enfin entre ta mielleuse voix qui ma terriblement manquer comme tu as pu le remarquer. Et je sais que je suis sur la bonne voie pour trouver cette flamme si sacrée qui me hante à chaque fois.

 **Je n´ai qu´un pays  
Celui de ton corps  
Je n´ai qu´un péché  
Ton triangle d´or  
Je découvre en toi  
Toutes les audaces  
Quand tu m´aimes**

Même si je suis un Shichibukai à la tête de Baroque Works, qui souhaite renverser le roi du Royaume d'Alabasta. Mais quand je suis avec toi tout cela ne compte plus. Je veux reconquérir encore une fois ce pays que me fais voir tant de chose en une nuit. Ce pays n'est d'autre que ton magnifique corps. C'est un péché d'être aussi bien foutu que toi. Ton visage, tes yeux bleus, tes abdos, tes mains … Tous tes parfait chez toi ! Je glisse automatiquement une main dans tes cheveux d'or. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on glisse des mains dans tes cheveux, mais j'aime prendre certains risques quand nous sommes tout les deux.

Tu me laisse faire en me dévorant des yeux. Tu me chuchote de ta voix rauque que tu aimes mon audaces, et que tu m'aimes pour toute la vie. Et tu ne sais pas à quel point je fonds à l'entente tu mot « Je t'aime ». Tu me repousse gentiment et je suis un peu surpris par ce geste mais ton sourire me dit que je ne vais pas regretter ton geste. Alors j'attends !

 **Lorsque tu dénoues  
Tes jupons soyeux  
Moi je m´engloutis  
Au fond de tes yeux  
Ta gorge étincelante  
Tes buissons secrets  
Quand tu m´aimes**

Tu commence par enlever cet immonde manteau à plume rose, qui te rend sublime à mes yeux. Tu l'envoi balader dans la pièce ainsi que tous tes vêtements soyeux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te mater à chaque mouvement que tu fais. Tes bras s'ouvrent comme une invitation silencieuse. Je mis engouffre, nos regards se croisent et je me sens englouti par tes yeux. Je romps les quelques centimètres qui séparent nos bouches. Nos langues s'entrechoquent et j'explore en même temps toute ta cavité buccale.

Ma main droite se dirige vers ton anatomie pendant que l'autre se dirige vers ton autre buisson secret. Nous rompons notre baisé avant que tu me marmonnes des « Je t'aime » à tout bout de champ. Et tu sais que j'aime ça en plus, sale flamant rose !

 **Je ne pense plus qu´à me perdre  
Au plus profond de toi  
Et ta peau manque à ma peau  
J´ai perdu le sommeil  
Et je n´arrive plus à travailler  
Je n´en peux plus  
Je paie le prix que paie  
Le vice à la vertu**

Je te fixe encore tout habillé et fronce les sourcils mécontents. Je te déshabille en utilisant mon fruit du démon et je peux enfin dévorer ton corps bien sculpté. Je sais que tu aimes quand je deviens sauvage, donc je te balance sur le lit qui grince sous ton poids. Ta peau bronzé manque à ma peau claire, qui veut entrevoir le monde ou tu vie. Je ne pense plus qu'à me perdre en toi depuis plus d'une semaine. Je veux me sentir dans ton corps qui ne doit qu'attendre ça depuis le début !

A force de penser à toi. J'en ai perdu le sommeil et une montagne de papier s'entasse depuis plusieurs maintenant. Je n'en pouvais plus et je tes appelais pour que l'on se revoit tout les deux. Où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois il y a de cela dix ans. Je paie le prix en reniant mes origines de dragon céleste. En capturant ta vertu qui est interdit sur mon île natale.

 **Je n´ai qu´un pays  
Celui de ton corps  
Je n´ai qu´un péché  
Ton triangle d´or  
Je découvre en toi  
Toutes les audaces  
Quand tu m´aimes**

Je suis le roi incontesté de Dressrosa. Je mets mon statut de roi de coté quand je suis avec toi. Et je redeviens un homme des plus banal qui se fiche de tout sauf de l'homme que l'on aime. Je te surplombe de toute ma hauteur. Tes joues se teintent de rouge pourpre que j'aime tant. Ma bouche s'occupe de ton corps qui dégage une telle chaleur, que le soleil en serrait jaloux ! Tes gémissements emplissent mes oreilles et c'est un péché d'avoir une aussi joli voix quand j'arrive à l'objet de mon désir le plus sincère.

Ta main vient s'entrelacer dans mes cheveux pour m'inciter à continuer mon petit manège avec ma langue taquine. En plus tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas qu'on mette ses mains mes cheveux, mais tu es l'exception à cette règle vu que tu fais battre mon cœur mort depuis temps d'années. J'aime ton audace ! J'aime tes je t'aime qui sorte très rarement de tes lèvres. Je sais qu'entre nous les gestes sont plus adéquates que la parole. Tout mon être te cris à quel point je t'aime Crocodile. Je ne peux plus me retenir et entre sauvagement en toi.

 **Je souscris à tous  
Ces plaisirs sublimes  
Et soudain tu trouves  
La caresse ultime  
Qui arrache en moi  
Un cri de victoire  
Quand tu m´aimes**

Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu es serré. Je ressens toute ta chaleur et toi tu ressens la mienne. Nos regards se recroisent encore une fois et je peux revoir cette flamme de pur plaisir qui me fais extrêmement vibrer de l'intérieur. J'entame de léger va et vient te permettant de t'habituer à mon engin surdimensionné, même si je sais que ton corps est habituer. Je ne veux pas te déchirer de l'intérieur alors je me frêne. Tu me donne un violent coup de rein, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Tu vas me le payer ! Mes mains se cramponne à tes hanches et accélère d'un seul coup.

Je ressens tous les plaisirs du sexe et de la chair fraîche contre ma peau. Mon dieu ! Je ferme les yeux pour en ressentir d'avantage quand tu te cambre d'un coup en hurlant de bonheur. Un sourire vient étirer mes lèvres et encre dans mon cerveau cette position. Puis je n'arrête pas de toucher cette boule si sensible en toi. Tes mains s'accrochent à mon cou et ton corps danse comme le mien qui me provoque de légères décharges électriques en moi. Ta bouche vient me mordre le lobe de l'oreille.

C'est l'endroit le plus sensible sur mon corps et tu veux en profiter. Je sens te resserré contre ma verge, alors je te donne un coup de bassin avec plus de force que les autres et tu te libère entre nos deux corps en sueur. Je te suis quelques secondes plus tard en criant ton prénom avec amour. Je m'effondre sur toi en tu me serre encore plus et nous nous embrassons pour la énième fois en quelques minutes. Je me retire de toi, nous couvre avant de rejoindre Morphée. Mais juste avant nous nous disons

« Je t'aime » …


	8. Ace x Marco

**OS : Ace x Marco**

Sur l'une des îles automnales, qui former un croisant de lune vue ciel. Un bateau à tête de baleine était accosté à un ponton, qui faisait toute la longueur de celui-ci. Un fort vent du nord balayé toutes ses îles, amenant de l'humidité, un froid polaire accompagné de quelques pluies éparses. Sur l'île ou étaient les pirates du Shirohige, les feuilles des arbres étaient d'une sublime couleur. Certaines étaient orange, et les autres rouges sur la colline qui surplomber la ville portuaire. Sa donnait un très beau relief, vu du port.

Dans la ville qui longer la forêt, les gens étaient au marcher ne prêter pas plus d'attention au fort vent et à la pluie. Tout le monde en avait pris l'habitude de se changement de climat soudain, les pirates du Yonkou se balader comme des gens normaux. Un petit groupe de cinq personnes était sur l'une des terrasses couvertes de la place principale, qui donner sur longue et prestigieuse avenue de la ville. Autour de cette table on peut trouver le premier, le second, le quatrième, le dixième et le seizième commandants avec une chope de saké dans la main.

 **-A la votre !** « Hurlèrent les cinq »

Sa faisait la sixième chopes en moins de dix minutes, et leur discussion tourner sur la gente féminine mais l'ananas n'écouter pas. Il préférait fixer la fontaine, qui joncher la place.

 **-Marco ?** « Appela Ace »

 **-Hum ?** « Lui répondit le concerné »

 **-Es-tu tombé une fois amoureux ?** « Questionna le brun »

Le phénix se tourna vers le D avec un regard surpris, puis posa délicatement ses yeux sur son verre encore plein.

 **-Oui ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi sa vous intéresserez, si oui ou non je suis amoureux.** « Déclara le blond »

Un silence de plomb plané sur le groupe, quand est-ce que l'ananas ambulant était tombé amoureux sans que tout l'équipage ne les remarqué. Surtout qu'Izou voyait toujours tout, même quand un membre de l'équipage était amoureux. Le fils du défunt roi des pirates voulait savoir, comme les trois autres bien sur.

 **-Quand ?** « S'exclama-t-il »

 **-En quoi sa t'intéresse l'allumette ?** « Vociféra Marco »

- **Parce que sa fait drôle d'entendre ses mots de ta bouche, vu que tu ne t'intéresse très peu aux filles. Quand elles viennent t'aborder tu lui réponds clairement, que tu n'es pas intéresser par les femmes. On va finir par penser que tu es homo, Marco.** « Confie le D »

 **-Oui ! En plus, on n'arrive pas souvent à savoir quelles sont tes vrais sentiments envers la gente féminines.** « Rajouta le chef des cuisines »

Lui par contre ! Il collectionne les conquêtes d'un soir. Marco et Satch sont deux commandants à l'exact opposer.

 **-Mais je t'emmerde la banane.** « Cracha le commandant »

Une veine avait fait son apparition sur le front du blond, il reporta son attention sur la fontaine. Un groupe de filles passa devant tous ses commandants, mais une personne à la tignasse bleue rebroussa chemin pour tendre un papier à Marco.

 **-C'est quoi ?** « S'exprima le phénix »

 **-Des coordonnées que tu avais demandées, il m'a dit que tu comprendrais.** « Eclaira la fille »

Un sourcil se leva et lue le papier, mais avant de dire quelque chose la femme avait disparu dans la foule.

 **-Elle…** « Ragea le commandant en brûlant le papier »

Un pirate sous les ordres de Marco couru vers celui-ci, Ace le remarqua et tapota sur l'épaule de son frère.

 **-Pour toi ! Ca à l'air très urgent !**

- **On ne peut pas être en paix trois heures.** « Confia Izou »

 **-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Izou.** « Répondirent les autres commandants »

On pouvait voir au loin une tempête de neige arriver droit sur eux, et juste devant, on voyait trois énormes bateaux de la marine. L'un des trois est très reconnaissable avec sa tête de chien, qui appartient au vice-amiral Garp. Le propriétaire était sur le pont de son navire, entrain de grignoter ses biscuits favoris.

 **-Nous arrivons quand ?** « Hurla Garp »

Un matelot bien courageux s'arrêta devant lui, et lui dit d'une voix assuré mais un peu vacillant :

 **-Dans une quinzaine de minutes, vice-amiral.**

Le matelot repartit aussi vite, puis fait une petite courbette devant un grand allongé sur un transat.

- **Tu ne peux pas indéfiniment éviter tes petits-enfants, Garp. Même si j'ai reçu le même ordre que toi, je ferrais sa à ma façon et je dois aussi te surveiller.** « Déclara l'homme sur le transat »

- **Hum ! Je t'interdits de les tuer, ou je te fais la peau sale morveux.** « Informa le vice-amiral »

Le Monkey D ne lâchait pas des yeux le Moby Dick, quand quelque chose clocha dans son analyse.

 **-Il y a quelque qui cloche…**

 **-Quoi donc ?** « Questionna le brun »

Le vice-amiral se dirigea vers la tête de l'homme pour enlever son cache soleil, et renversa avec délicatesse le transat du pont.

 **-Regarde par toi-même, au lieu de ronfler Aokiji.** « Vociféra le plus vieux »

Un silence se fit sur le bateau, plus personne n'osez bouger quand le vieux chnoque était comme ça. Sauf Kobby, Hermepp et le second du vice-amiral rejoignit le coté gauche du navire.

 **-C'est bon !** « Fit le faisan bleu »

Ses jambes l'amenèrent au plus prêt de la mer qui n'avait aucune ondulation, alors que le vent souffler très fort et qu'il y avait une tempête de neige qui leur coller aux trains.

 **-Oui il n'y en n'a un.** « Affirma le détenteur du fruit du démon »

Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive à l'annonce de l'oiseau de glace, et deux choix s'imposer à eux d'après le second du vice-amiral.

 **-Nous avons deux choix…** « Confia le second »

 **-Quel choix ?** « Dit le Monkey D »

 **-Soit c'est un tsunami créé par Barbe Blanche, soit c'est votre petite-fille Sakura**. « Lui répondit à voix basse pour que seul Garp l'entende »

Il avait complètement oublié les pouvoirs de Monkey D, quand Aokiji les interrompit.

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**

Une immense vague se dresser devant eux, les bloquants avant d'atteindre leurs objectifs. Cela permit au Moby Dick de prendre de l'avance sur ses assaillants mais se fut de courte durée à cause que la mer était de glace.

 **-Fait chier l'Amiral.** « Jura le commandant du Pyro-fruit »

 **\- Calme-toi Ace ! Nous avons l'avantage sur eux, je te ferais remarquer.** « Dit posément Marco »

 **-Et lequel ?** « Questionna le pirate »

 **-Toi, moi et elle.** « Montra le commandant »

Le détenteur du fruit du démon suit le mouvement de doigt de son frère, puis il termina son petit tour sur une tignasse bleue foncé comme l'Océan qui était assise sur la rambarde en bois à tribord.

- **Sakura ?** « S'exprima le D à son frère »

 **-Oui ! Elle peut nous aider, même si elle n'est pas au point lors de ses entraînements. Ta sœur a assez d'expérience pour le contrôler, pour qu'on lui confit une tâche.** « Confessa le phénix »

 **-Croisons les doigts.** « Rajouta le brun avec scepticisme »

Le capitaine avait tout entendu de la conversation, mais il s'avait que la sœur de son fils serait reconnue comme membre de son équipage aux yeux de la loi.

 **-Demandons d'abord à ta sœur, pour savoir si elle veut participer ou non à cette action.** « Déclara Edward Newgate »

 **-Pas besoin père ! Elle nous a aidées en provoquant une barrière d'eau de mer. Cela nous a permit d'avancer sur la marine, donc elle ne dira pas non pour une autre action.** « Intervient Izou »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sakura, déformant son joli visage d'après les dires de l'ananas. Son corps bougea tel un robot et alla s'accrocher au bras droit de son frère, toujours en étant concentré sur les bateaux qui les précédent de dix minutes. Même si son rayon d'action n'était que de trois kilomètres autour du Moby Dick, elle pouvait ressentir toutes les émotions de la flotte de marine.

 **-Pourquoi souris-tu ?** « Demanda Satch »

 **-Parce qu'ils hésitent entre deux décisions. La première c'est qu'ils descendent du bateau pour nous attaquer, soit d'attendre attendre qu'Akainu arrive pour faire fondre la glace mais le seul problème qu'ils ont c'est qu'il n'arrivera que dans une heure. Sauf que Mihawk arrive devant nous accompagner de Shanks le Roux, et que nous sommes au centre de tout sa.** « Affirma la bleutée »

 **-Et ?** « Demanda Barbe Blanche »

La Monkey D leva la tête vers son capitaine, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir.

- **Développe ma fille je te pris.** « Ordonna le capitaine »

Sakura se mord la lèvre, réfléchissant à comment expliquer ca. Toutes ses petites cellules grises se mirent en action, et après une intense réflexion elle trouva une toute petite chance pour qu'ils s'en sortent sans être arrêter.

 **-On n'est coincer comme des rats, mais nous avons une petite chance de partir sans qu'on ne se fasse arrêter. Ni, qu'on fasse des dégâts aux navires environnants.** « Confia-t-elle »

Tout l'équipage était intrigué par la solution qu'aller proposer la jeune fille, mais Satch et Vista scruter l'horizon pour ne pas avoir une attaque surprise d'œil de faucon. Vu que celui-ci n'aime pas être déranger dans son travail, sa sieste et aime par-dessus tout le SILENCE. Ce qui est très rare dans le nouveau monde ou le Shinsekai.

 **-Dit-moi quel est ton plan Sakura ?** « Fit le blond »

 **-Il est tout simple ! Il …**

 **-Quand tu dis ca, sa veut dire l'inverse.** « Coupa son petit-frère »

N'appréciant pas trop qu'on lui coupe, elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes avant de lui donner un regard super noir.

 **-Eh ! Ca fait mal !** « Se plaignait le brun »

- **Pauvre chou ! On va tous te plaindre ! Tu n'avais pas qu'à me couper dans mon explication, espèce de crétin. Bref ! Ou est-ce que j'en étais ? … Il faut qu'on fasse fondre la glace sur un rayon de 10 mètres autour du Moby Dick, puis qu'on coupe la glace sur une inclinaison de 10 pour cent à l'aide des épées. Mais le gouvernail va nous poser un sérieux problème, parce que j'avais l'intention de faire glisser le bateau sur la glace grâces aux voiles, et, aux poids de chacune des personnes présentes ici pour le gouverner.** « Déclara la fille »

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, le gouvernail peut s'enlever.** « Fit Satch »

 **-Il peut s'enlever ?** « Questionna Newgate »

 **-Oui ! J'avais prévu des situations comme celle-ci père, et sa peut toujours aider en cas de pépin comme aujourd'hui.** « Renchérit le quatrième commandant »

 **-Bien mon fils. Bon vous avez entendu votre sœur, alors au boulot.** « Tonna le capitaine »

 **-Oui père.** « Hurlèrent les pirates »

Ace puis Marco allèrent brûler la glace sur un rayon de dix mètres autour du navire, pendant se temps Vista accompagner des autres bretteurs faisaient une rampe de dix pour cents comme avait suggérer la Monkey D. Satch et deux autres commandants plongèrent dans la mer de tous les périls, qui est à peine d'une dizaine de degrés. Après avoir fait cela Sakura s'approcha du Captain Kidd, qui lui fixer les pirates remontés sur le pont. Une main se posa délicatement sur son omoplate gauche, il sursauta sur le coup et se tourna vivement vers le propriétaire de cette main.

 **\- Ca ne va pas Sakura, tu m'as fait peur.** « Fit la tulipe »

- **J'aurais besoin de toi, enfin de ton fruit du démon. C'est juste pour monter la rampe, et je te revaudrais sa Kidd.** « S'exclama la D »

 **-Tu as intérêt.** « Rassura-t-il en descendant dans la barque »

Il vient se poster devant le bateau attendant son signal, après la remonter de la barque, la bleutée vient se positionnée à la proue et demande à Marco :

- **Est-ce que se serait possible d'ouvrir les voiles ? Parce que la sa va, se jouer au millimètre.** « Confia la demoiselle »

 **-Oui bien sur ! Qu'on déploie toutes les voiles.** « Hurla le blond à l'équipage »

 **-Merci. Kidd tient-toi prêt, tu auras quelques secondes pour t'accrocher à l'échelle à Tribord.** « Cria Sakura »

Le supernovae leva sa main pour dire qu'il avait reçu le message, ensuite la personne à la tignasse bleutée se positionna au milieu de la tête de la baleine.

 **-Tu peux y aller Kidd, je suis prête.** « Dit-elle en changeant ses cheveux en blanc »

Il le va son bras et le magnétisme des boulets de canon, et tous les autres objets métalliques se stockèrent contre la paroi du bateau. Ce qui provoqua l'avancement du navire, en faisant gaffe de ne pas faire un énorme trou dans la coque en bois. Pendant se temps deux petites tornades de vent se formèrent derrière le majestueux Moby Dick, lui permettant de soulager la coque en bois qui commencer à grincer de plus en plus.

Arriver en haut de la rampe, Kidd courut vers l'échelle en corde. Quand celui-ci posa ses pieds sur le parquet du pont avant, la détentrice des éléments augmente la puissance des vents des deux tornades. Après avoir bien avancé sur la glace, un obstacle se profile à l'horizon. Cet obstacle n'est d'autre que le bateau de Shanks le Roux, avec le bateau de son acolyte Mihawk. Qui eux deux se battait à la loyale, devant l'équipage du Yonkou.

- **Mer en vue !** « S'égosilla l'homme à la vigie »

- **Chouette ! Mais comment fait-on pour notre sortie ?** « Demanda avec politesse Ace »

 **-Qui ta dit que ca se ferait en douceur ?** « Ricana la D »

Ace sourit d'excitation comme certain, mais les autres pirates eux ne l'étaient beaucoup moins. Mais avant d'attendre la mer, il faut éviter d'entrer en collision avec le bateau de Shanks, et la barque de Mihawk.

 **-Tous à bâbord.** « Ordonna Sakura en criant de toutes ses forces »

Les pirates se positionnèrent à gauche de l'imposant navire pour déséquilibré le centre de gravitation, et à quelques mètres avant d'entrer en collision le bateau se pencha sur la gauche petit à petit mais surement. Cela ne suffisait pas, alors elle déclara :

 **-Remontez les petites voiles extérieures droites.**

Après leur action le bateau était plus pencher, la partie gauche du grand mat était à deux mètres de toucher la glace quand ta la partie droite de la coque évita de justement d'encastrer la proue du bateau de l'empereur. Puis elle dit ensuite :

 **-Ré-ouvrez les ! Tous du coté droit ! Et quand le bateau commencera à arriver au centre, venez reprendre vos places initiales pour rééquilibrer le centre de graviter.** « Confia-t-elle »

Ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher pour la plupart, et le bateau vola quand il n'était plus en contact avec la froideur de la banquise. Dans la précipitation pour reprendre leurs places, Ace glissa entrainant dans sa chute le premier commandant. Quand la coque du Moby Dick heurta avec violence la mer, ce fut la même chose pour les lèvres des deux commandants sous les yeux du quatrième commandant. Un fin sourire apparu sur le visage de celui-ci, son coté emmerdeur avait reprit le dessus sur tout le reste.

 **-Vous n'en rater pas une vous deux. Vous aurez pu attendre jusqu'à se soir, pour vous bécoter comme ca devant tout le monde, les amoureux.** « Piqua Satch »

Les deux commandants se relevèrent à une vitesse jamais chronométrer, en n'oubliant pas de bien s'essuyer la bouche tout en se tournant vers le chef des cuisines. Celui-ci reçu deux regards noirs, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir en courant.

 **-Satch revient ici.** « Hurlèrent Ace et Marco »

L'allumette et le phénix coursaient l'homme qui avait une coupe de banane, qui lui en rajouter toujours une couche en disant des trucs sur les deux commandants.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?** « Demanda Sakura »

Haruta avec Izou lui racontèrent toute l'histoire, et à la fin un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de la fille.

 **-Je comprends ! Bon il faudrait remettre le gouvernail, avant que la marine ne débarque.**

- **Oui.** « Confirma Haruta »

Les trois commandants continuèrent à se courir avant qu'Ace tourne dans un couloir pour prendre Satch en étau, se qui fonctionna à merveille vu que Satch prit cher en se fessant la banane par le pyro-fruit. Et Marco le propulsa dans l'eau glacé, de la mer de tous les périls.

- **J'espère que ça va te rafraichir les neurones.** « Fit le phénix d'une voix glaciale »

 **-Arrête d'être coincer Marco, parce que tu vas vraiment vieux et célibataire.** « Argumenta le commandant »

- **Pas faux !** « Acquiesça Ace »

Marco allait répondre quand Izou lui coupa la parole :

 **-Vous règlerez vos comptes plus tard, tend que tu es dans l'eau tu vas remettre le gouvernail.** « Montra-t-il les autres à se démener à la tâche »

 **-Oui, oui.** « Lâche Satch en nageant vers le groupe »

Après avoir remit en place le gouvernail, tous les pirates remontèrent et le bateau du Yonkou reprit sa route vers l'île des Sabondy.


	9. Sabo x Koala

**OS : Koala x Sabo**

Je fixe une personne avec un chapeau en haut-de-forme, qui d'entraîne avec Hack et j'aperçois qu'il m'envoie des regards très discrets. Pas si discret que cela vu que moi et Hack, on sait aperçu de ses nombreux regards, alors son adversaire essaie de le toucher quand ses yeux se posent sur moi. Quand il fait cela, je me sens aimée et belle à ses yeux. En plus, quand on n'est que tout les deux plus rien autour de nous ne compte.

Tout le monde nous a félicités pour notre couple et de l'heureux évènement qui va bientôt montrer le bout de son nez, mais pour cela il faut attendre quatre mois. Normalement d'après le docteur, j'attends une fille qui est en bonne santé. Dragon est venu me féliciter, il m'a très clairement dit que je dois me reposer pour ne pas la perdre.

Cela va faire un bon mois maintenant que je fais chambre, salle d'entrainement, self, infirmerie puis retour à ma chambre sous les ordres très stricte du docteur en chef. On m'a interdit d'aller cinq minutes sur la terrasse à cause de la chaleur et du soleil, je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire mais aller le leur faire comprendre.

Même le futur papa et avec eux, le sale traitre ! Je peux comprendre ! Mais, ils s'inquiètent trop pour moi et le bébé. Je vois que le combat est terminé, alors je décide de le rejoindre avec mon ventre bien arrondi. Quand il me voit ses bras s'ouvrent instinctivement pour me faire mon câlin du matin, c'est ce que j'aime chez lui. Il arrive à me comprendre juste à ma façon de marcher, et mes mimiques d'après lui.

Je m'engouffre avec le sourire aux lèvres, ma bouche vient embrasser la sienne et il répond avec la même intensité. Je l'aime tellement ! Depuis quand est-ce que je l'aime autant ? Depuis ma première rencontre, je présume ! Je coupe le baisé puis il me sourit chaleureusement, mon cœur s'emballe tout seul.

Je fonds comme le chocolat au soleil.

 **-Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormi ?** « Me demanda-t-il »

 **-Salut. Oui avec toi à mes cotés, et toi mon chéri ?** « Lui répondis-je »

 **-Oui, quand je suis avec la personne que j'aime.** « Me répondit-il avec le sourire »

Je sens sa main se poser délicatement sur mon ventre, au même moment que ma fille me tape. Il s'abaisse jusqu'à mon ventre, le prend dans ses mains et y dépose un baiser remplit d'amour pour sa future fille.

 **-Bonjour ma fille.**

Depuis une semaine mon terrible enfant, c'est abonné au foot.

 **-J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, et de lui dire combien son père l'aime.** « Me dit-il »

 **-Il faudra encore attendre quatre mois, avant que tu puisses le lui dire mon amour.** « Déclarais-je »

 **-Oui, mon commandant en chef.** « S'exprima Sabo »

Il revient me ré-embrasser en me volant un baiser, il m'oblige à aller m'asseoir mais mon ventre se manifesta au même moment.

 **-Tu as faim ?**

 **-Oui.**

Il me sourit et rebelote mon cœur repart au galop, je détourne le visage parce que mon visage vire au rouge pourpre. Deux mains chaudes viennent englobés mon visage, le soulevant, m'imposant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

 **-Je t'interdis de détourner ton jolie d'ange.** « M'ordonna-t-il »

J'hoche difficilement la tête, puis je lui offre mon sourire les plus sincères.

 **-Je préfère.** « Fit mon blondinet »

Mon ventre se re-manifeste encore une fois, me provoquant un léger mal à l'aise.

- **Aller vient ! Je vais te préparer un bon petit plat, digne d'un grand chef étoilé.** « Déclara-t-il »

Il vient déposer un bisou sur le haut de ma main, j'entrelace nos doigts montrant indirectement mon amour pour lui. Nous commençons à marcher vers la seule porte qui mène vers l'extérieur de la salle d'entrainement, quand une femme à la chevelure violette accompagnée de son acolyte au cheveu blanc et orange entre en mode ouragan.

 **-Sabo ! Koala est vraiment enceinte ?** « Hurla la femme à la chevelure violette »

 **-Oui, Ivankov.** « Lui répondit le concerné »

Elle tourne le visage vers moi, puis descend vers mon ventre et avant que je m'en rends compte. Je sens une de ses mains sur mon ventre, je sursaute à son contact.

 **-Félicitation à vous deux.** « S'exclamèrent les deux femmes »

 **-Merci.**

Sans comprendre comment, Sabo et Ivankov parlaient de la mission que venait de faire celle-ci avec Inazuma. Je soupire à la durer de leur conversation, ayant marre je pars toute seule prendre mon second repas. Ca dépend des jours, je peux tourner entre 6 et 8 repas en une journée. C'est le gros point noir d'une grossesse, mais sur une vie se n'est rien neuf mois à manger plus que d'habitude.

Bref !

Je sors encore une fois seule, ah non ! Hack vient me rejoindre, au moins je peux discuter avec quelqu'un et m'accrocher à un bras.

 **-Il ta encore fait faux bond ?** « Me dit-il en mettant son bras autour du mien »

 **-Malheureusement oui.** « Soupirais-je »

 **-Je t'accompagne alors, au moins on pourra discuter.** « Déclara-t-il »

 **-Avec plaisir.**

Après une dizaine de pause jusqu'à la cuisine, mon collègue ouvre la porte battante avec son bras libre. Je m'engouffre avec lui, mon ventre se manifeste encore et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Hack a du le remarquer, parce qu'il m'obligea à m'asseoir sur la première chaise qu'on rencontre.

 **-Tu ne bouge plus.** « M'ordonna-t-il de façon semi-autoritaire »

 **-D'accord !** « M'exprimais-je »

Je le considère comme mon grand-frère, et lui comme sa petite sœur quand nous sommes tous les trois. Mes yeux suivent chaque geste de mon collègue, j'hume la délicieuse odeur qui vient me chatouiller les narines.

 **-Sa sent extrêmement bon.** « Dis-je en accord avec le bruit de mon estomac »

Il sort du frigo deux belles tranches de monstres marins, avec des légumes accompagné d'une sauce qu'il vient de préparer. J'espère que s'est son ingrédient secret, comme il m'avait dit l'année dernière avant que je ne tombe enceinte. Dix minutes plus tard, Hack s'attaque au dessert qui n'est d'autre une crème anglaise. Il vient me mettre tous ses bons petits plats devant mes yeux, le bruit de mon ventre augmente.

 **-Vas-y mange.** « M'incita-t-il avec le sourire »

Je commence par l'entrée qui est une salade de riz, qui est très excellente puis dévore les deux tranches de monstre marins en moins de trois minutes. Je m'attèle maintenant à son accompagnement de petit légume, ensuite mon dessert préférée la crème anglaise et mon second plat préférée c'est l'île flottante.

La je mets du temps à la finir, prenant à apprécier son goût dans ma bouche. Ceci fait, il reprend tous les plats en les nettoyants. Je me lève pour l'aider mais son regard m'incite à ne pas continuer mon action, donc comme une grande fille je me rassois.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?**

- **Tu dois me connaître à force, mais maintenant j'ai une bonne excuse.** « M'expliqua-t-il en montrant mon ventre »

 **-Mouais.** « Dis-je pas très convaincu »

Il m'offre un sourire et je lui rends le même, tient sa fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas senti son terrible pied gauche. Il va être réputé son coup de pied, je me demande de qui elle peut tenir. Je suis comme mon homme, je suis impatiente de la tenir dans mes bras. Faudrait peut-être commencer à recherché un prénom à cette demoiselle, le prénom c'est vital pour un enfant et il sait que se sera son identité dans se monde de brute.

Je dois absolument piquer les numéros d'escargophone de sa sœur et de ses deux frères, pour qu'au moins je fasse leur connaissance au lieu d'attendre derrière mon blondinet. Je pense savoir ou il les cache mais il me faut la clef, zut ! Une idée germe dans mon cerveau, un fin et terrible sourire étire mes lèvres. Hack me fixe avec un air suspicieux, je lève mes bras l'air innocent mais il n'est pas si dupe pour autant.

 **-Qu'as-tu préparé comme bêtise ?** « M'interroge Hack »

 **-Rien !** « Déclarais-je innocemment »

 **-Mon œil ! Dit-moi de suite Koala ?** « M'ordonna-t-il d'une voix très autoritaire »

 **-Du calme.** « Essayais-je de l'apaiser »

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, puis je lui explique mon sourire et mon plan. Il doit tout d'abord faire une diversion, ensuite je rentre en jeu en lui piquant sa clef dans sa poche de son blouson. Je m'éclipse ni vu ni connue, après j'accours à la cabine.

 **-Tu en pense quoi ?** « Demandais-je »

 **-Bien. Mais il va vite comprendre que je t'ai aidé dans le coup, et il va me le faire payer indirectement.** « M'informe l'homme poisson »

 **-Je sais, mais je te sauve en disant que c'est moi-même qui t'y est forcé.**

Il hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Je me lève après qu'il est terminé de faire la vaisselle, je me dirige vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvre sur Dragon avec Sabo. Sa sens la mission à plein nez tout sa, je continue mon chemin en embrassant la joue de mon homme et saluant comme il se doit le chef des Révolutionnaires. Je ferme la porte derrière moi le cœur lourd, je sais que se moment aller arrivé de toute façon.

Je sens que je vais pleurer, quand tu es enceinte tu pleures pour un rien. Saleté d'hormone ! Je m'arrête quand je sens deux bras m'entourer à ma taille, je pris intérieurement que mes yeux ne sont pas rougit. Mon visage tourne très lentement sur ma droite et mon homme me sourit, mon cœur se serre encore plus quand il me dit :

 **-Je dois partir …**

Et là c'est le coup de masse, je craque et mon visage se remplit de larmes.

 **-Hein ? Chut ! Je suis là.** « Me réconforte Sabo »

 **-Mais … Mais tu vas … partir ?** »Pleurais-je encore plus »

 **-Je vais juste à la prochaine île, pour remplir les réserves.** « Murmura-t-il à mon oreille »

 **-Sur ?** « Redemandais-je »

 **-A 100%.** « Confirme le blond »

Je suis heureuse mais mes larmes ne s'arrêtent toujours pas, c'est quoi encore le problème ? Oh je pense savoir.

 **-Je peux venir avec toi ?** « Chuchotais-je «

 **\- Tu ne peux pas, le médecin te l'interdit et tu le sais très bien.** « Me répond le futur papa »

Je soupire quand enfin mes pleures se sont arrêter, je veux partir de se trou. Je vais leur faire faux bond et me promenait, je risque de prendre très chère quand ils vont s'en rendre compte. Je m'en fous ! Mais avant mon départ, je pique sa clef et quand ceci est fait, je fais semblant de bailler pour lui montrer que j'ai sommeil. Il me raccompagne dans notre chambre, ou il me borde comme une enfant de quatre ans.

J'aime beaucoup quand il fait sa, j'ai autre chose en tête quand le bruit de la porte qu'on vient de fermer parvient à mes oreilles. J'attends encore quelques secondes de plus avant de rallumer la petite lampe, et de sortir la clef que j'ai caché dans ma robe. Je la regarde comme un objet très rare, puis me dirige vers le bureau et y enfonce celle-ci. J'entends un cliquetis comme quoi il est bien ouvert, je l'ouvre d'un coup sec et regarde le contenu du tiroir.

Ensuite je trouve le petit calepin ou il y a tous les numéros des escargophone, je le feuillette et trouves mon bonheur avec le sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Enfin je les trouve.** « Fis-je à moi-même »

Je prends un stylo noir avec une feuille, et marque leur numéro de den den mushi ensuite je remets tout en place quand j'entends des pas rapide. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'on aillait devoir se battre, ma respiration s'accélère au même rythme que mes battements de cœur. Je prends la batte qui est gentiment posé contre le bureau, je me mets en position de combat prête à donner le premier coup.

La porte s'ouvre sur deux personnes inconnues pour moi, je les assomme avec toute ma force détenue dans mes bras. Mais une crampe survient dans le bas ventre, je serre les dents avant de voir entrer Hack, Dragon, Sabo accompagné d'une femme aux cheveux bleus. Je me tiens le ventre après avoir lâché la batte, Hack et Sabo accourt vers moi mais la douleur est trop forte que je sombre et tombe dans les pommes.

Je sens qu'on me soulève, puis sens quelque chose de mou et de dur à la fois. La douleur à mon bas ventre disparait petit à petit, quand on m'a injecté quelque chose dans le sang. Je le sens aussi, parce que tout mon corps se détend au même rythme que l'avancé du calment. Je m'endors sassement sous peu !

Je me réveille d'un bon et remarque que le soleil est encore là, par contre je ne sais qui était les trois autres personnes qui étaient de mon chef. Bref ! Mon regard croisa celui de mon homme qui me regarde inquiet, ma main se pose délicatement sur mon ventre bien arrondi et dis d'une voix très ensommeillée :

- **Je vais bien Sabo.**

 **-Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai crû que mon cœur aller s'arrêter de battre sous le choc.** « Me raconta-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne »

Je baisse la tête honteuse de lui avoir fait autant peur, je me triture les doigts montrant que je suis honteuse de mon geste. Il remet ma tête à la même hauteur que lui, ses douces lèvres viennent caresser les miennes puis m'embrasse avec une telle passion. Je réponds le cœur apaiser quand ses yeux me le font savoir, on coupe notre baiser ensuite je sens ses mains remonter sur mes cotes me faisant vibrer.

Mon corps réagit de suite en cherchant un contact avec le sien, un sourire étire ses lèvres en collant doucement corps au sien. Ses mains se glissent derrière mon dos, me déboutonnant tous les boutons de ma robe. Je l'aide, en soulevant ma masse de muscle. Il me l'enlève vite fait bien fait en prenant bien soin de frôler ma peau bien brûlante, qui est très réactive à ses touchés. Un petit gémissement de frustration s'échappa de ma bouche, suivit de mon soutien-gorge puis de ma petite culotte qui ont rejoint le même endroit que ma robe.

 **-Toujours aussi sexy.** « Affirma l'homme en face de moi »

Aucun mot ne sort de ma gorge, mais mes joues étaient en feux comme si on venait de me les brûlés vives. Je le vois se relevé puis enleva très lentement ses affaires, me permettant de prendre du plaisir à le regarder. Ses bras me soulèvent du lit moelleux. Je tourne la tête vers la direction ou il voulait qu'on n'aille, un micro sourire apparue sur mon visage quand je reconnue la porte de la salle de bain. Sa fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pris un bon bain tout les deux en amoureux, à vrai dire je mens souviens même quand c'était le dernier bain.

J'apprécie la douche, mais le bain te permet de relaxer tout tes muscles. J'ouvre la porte et je reste sans voix, il y a des pétales, des bougies qui sentent la fraise des bois partout dans la pièce. De la ou je suis, je peux voir la vapeur d'eau sortir de l'immense baignoire. Sur le rebord de celle-ci mes yeux s'arrêtent que le petit flacon de couleur bleu, je pense que c'est de la mousse à mon parfum préférée. Sabo aussi apprécie se parfum, qui est le chocolat.

Je continue mon balayage visuel quand une grande boîte me fait de l'œil, j'essaie de lire l'inscription mais Sabo, la recouverte d'une feuille de papier journal. Le bougre ! Il entre dans l'eau puis me pose, je soupire de pure bonheur ensuite je colle mon dos contre son torse finement musclé. En plus il a de superbe tablette de chocolat, mais celle-là ne peuvent pas fondre au soleil. Dommage ! Je profite un maximum de se bain et de mon homme, je pose délicatement mes mains sur ses cuisses et le masse avec mes doigts fins.

Je remonte petit-à-petit vers le haut de la cuisse, je le sens vibrer sous mes doigts. Cela m'incite à continuer, par contre lui me dévore le cou. De temps en temps il me le mordille et par-dessus il y dépose un suçon, je rougis violemment. Donc j'arrive en haut de sa cuisse, j'avance mon bassin et enfonce mes mains dans l'espace qui sépare nos deux corps. Un petit gémissement me parvient aux oreilles, je continue mon petit massage sur cette zone très sensible chez ses messieurs.

Après dix minutes, je le sens se crispé et un gémissement très rauque sortit de ses lèvres montrant sa délivrance. J'enlève mes mains tout sourire, la respiration de mon conjoint est encore saccadé.

 **-Tu es un ange pour ca.** « Me dit-il en m'embrassant »

Je réponds amoureusement à se baiser, mais il fut de courte durée quand la voix d'Hack nous parvient.

 **-Sabo, Koala ?** « Appela-t-il »

 **-Oui.** « Répondit mon beau blond »

 **-Sabo dépêche-toi, ils vont bientôt repartir en mer.** « Déclara-t-il »

 **-Ok ! On arrive !** « S'exprima l'homme »

Mais de qui parlent-ils ?

Je commence à me dire, qu'il me cache quelque chose c'est deux là. Mais quoi ?! Peut-être, est-ce en rapport aux trois personnes que j'ai vues avant de sombrer. La porte de notre cabine claque contre l'encadrement, montrant que mon collègue vient de partir. Donc on sort du bain, se rhabille en n'oubliant pas de nous sécher les cheveux. Suivit une marche rapide vers la salle de réunion, du couloir ou on se trouve on peut parfaitement distinguer les sujets des discussions.

Je peux reconnaitre la voix d'Ivankov, Dragon, d'Inazuma et certains de mon grade. Par contre je ne distingue pas celle de Hack, et des trois autres voix qui titille mon ouïe. Sabo pousse la porte peinte en beige, je peux voir les deux autres personnes que j'ai frappées avec la batte. Quand une douce voix mélodieuse m'interpelle :

 **-Vous devez être Koala ?** « Me dit une femme aux cheveux bleus »

 **-Oui et vous ?** « Demandais-je en me collant à Sabo, marquant ma propriété »

 **-Je suis Monkey D Sakura, sa grande sœur et voici Ace, Luffy que tu as eue l'honneur de rencontrer.** « Me dit-elle tout sourire »

Je leur offre un sourire tendu, je sens mon malaise revenir quand leurs yeux m'observent dans chaque détail. Ils doivent m'en vouloir de leurs avoir frappé, mais quelle idée de rentrer dans une cabine ou ils pouvaient être sommé eux aussi. Le mal est fait et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, je regarde les deux bruns qui me sourient comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 **-Je m'excuse de vous avoir assommée.** « M'excusais-je auprès d'eux »

 **-Oh ! Sa ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne tends veut pas.** « Me répondit Ace »

 **-Exact ! Je ne tends veut pas, tu fais désormais partie de la famille.** « Rajouta le chapeau de paille en mangeant un bout de viande »

J'apprécie déjà Ace et Luffy, mais Sakura je la vois comme une potentielle ennemie. Quand celle-ci se mit de profil, mes yeux se bloquent sur l'énorme ventre et je sens un grand soulagement envahir chaque veine de mon corps.

 **-Tu es enceinte toi aussi ?** « Questionnais-je »

 **-Oui ! Il faut juste attendre deux mois, avant qu'ils ou elles ne montrent leur bout du nez.** « M'expliqua-t-elle avec le sourire »

 **-Félicitation Sakura-chan, et qui est le père ?** « Demandais-je »

 **-C'est Marco le Phénix, le premier commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche.** « S'exprima-t-elle en touchant son ventre »

Je fais la même chose mais sur le mien, puis je regarde les deux D qui sont entrain de dévorer tout les plats sur la table sans nous prêter attention. Avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir ma bouche que ses deux la s'endorment sur leur assiette, je suis choquée sur le coup après je me souviens qu'Ace est narcoleptique. Et son frère s'endort de temps en temps, je m'avance vers la table et picore comme ma belle-sœur. Après qu'on n'est tous mangés un bout et parlés, je garde le papier de leur den den mushi dans mon pantalon.

Je les raccompagne jusqu'à l'un des navires, je veux les revoir et faire un peu plus connaissance avec la bleutée. On sait promit de se rencontrer toute les deux dans une île avec nos futurs enfants, maintenant que j'y pense on n'a pas de nom pour notre fille. Le bateau s'éloigne doucement du ponton et je ne le quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient qu'un point noir au milieu de l'océan, je me retourne pour partir quand Sabo me regarde comme si je venais de faire une énorme connerie.

 **-Quoi ?** « Répliquais-je »

 **-Tu peux me la rendre maintenant.** « Me répond-t-il en me tendant sa main »

 **-Te rendre quoi exactement ?** « Redemandais-je »

Je ne vois pas ou il voulait en venir, puis quand il me montre une clef, je tilt enfin. Sauf que je ne sais ou est-ce que je les posais, avant que ses frères entre en trombe dans la chambre. Je me gratte l'arrière de ma tête pour savoir ou est-ce que je peux l'avoir mis, je me palpe ensuite je regarde apeurée mon homme et lui dis tendu et confuse en même-temps :

 **-Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, mais elle peut être dans la chambre.**

 **-Allons-y !** « Fit-il tout sourire »

Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle soit là-bas, je ne veux pas qu'il me haït pour avoir perdu sa clef. Je veux savoir pourquoi, il y tient autant à cette chose en métal. Nous arrivons devant la porte, on s'y engouffre et on commence par fouiller dans la pièce principale. Plus les minutes passent plus j'angoisse et culpabilise de l'avoir perdu, quand je la retrouve et la lui tend. Il semble plus apaiser, je le suis aussi mais pas pour la même chose.

 **-Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à cette clef ?** « Questionnais-je »

 **-Parce qu'elle renferme toute mon enfance.** « S'exprima-t-il en fixant le tiroir »

 **-Je comprends.** « Répondis-je »

Il la remit dans sa poche puis il m'entraine au sous-sol, je ne me sens pas allaise dans se couloir sans fin avec juste une loupiotte toute les 10 mètres. En plus, elles n'éclairent pas grand-chose. D'un seul coup une porte s'ouvre cela me provoque un sursaut, accompagner d'un cri de peur.

 **-Calme-toi ma puce.** « Me réconforta-t-il »

Je me remets de ma surprise et fusilla des yeux l'homme en face de moi, par contre lui me sourit avec tendresse et amour. Il reprend ma main, puis nous continuons de marché pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Je n'en peux plu, j'ai trop mal aux pieds. Il pose sa main libre sur la poignée puis tire d'un coup franc et mesurer, un grincement horrible s'échappe cette porte comme si sa faisait plusieurs années qu'on ne l'avait pas ouverte.

 **-Faudra que je la graisse.** « Marmonna-t-il à lui-même »

 **-Oui ! Elle fat mal au tympan, mais que fait-on ici exactement ?**

- **Entre et découvre par toi-même mon amour.** « Me dit-il en m'invitant à entrer »

J'entre sur mes gardes, mes yeux balais la pièce sombre du regard. Je tapote sur les deux murs pour trouver l'interrupteur, je fais une légère pression dessus et la lumière fut. Je reste sans voix devant autant d'objet poussiéreux, je remarque des objets qui sont destines pour les météorologues. Je sais quoi lui offrir pour son anniversaire, un livre sur les météorites et les planètes. Je suis persuadée qu'il va apprécier.

 **-Waouh !**

 **-Tu as vu ! J'ai mis du temps à en trouver un en si bon état. Sa me rappelle la forêt de Goa et tous les gens que j'aime, c'est Ace qui ma donner le virus de la galaxie et qui reçu le virus de sa sœur.** « Me dit-il en dépoussiérant le télescope noir »

Il n'arrête pas de parler d'eux, mais sa vraie famille n'existe plus pour lui. Je me rappelle de ce jour où il m'a tout raconter, j'ai ressenti ses émotions et la rage m'avait envahi. Mais la rage et la haine ne peuvent pas recoller les pots casser, alors pendant une semaine je me suis défouler sur un pauvre sac de boxe. De mon coté c'est à peu prêt la même chose, mais je me sens coupable de la mort de l'homme qui m'a sauver de ses monstres de bourgeois.

Il avait pris des risques pour moi et mes parents …

 **-Koala tu vas bien ?** « M'interrompt-il »

Je le regarde quand ma vision se trouble, je sens de l'eau glisser lentement sur mes joues puis vers menton pour disparaitre de mon visage. Je hais mes parents pour ça, et encore plus les marines qui lui ont tirés dessus. Et se sentiment me permet d'avancer et d'être forte, je veux lui montrer ma reconnaissance et ma détermination dans mon rêve. Et pour cela, je me dois d'être une fière révolutionnaire et défendre les prisonniers de ses ignobles dragons célestes.

Nous passons une bonne heure dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cette haine est retourné d'où elle venait. Je continue mon exploration des lieux quand la pièce s'assombrit, montrant que le soleil va bientôt aller se couché. Une main entrelace mes doigts et m'entraîne vers l'extérieur ou nous croisons Hack avec d'autres révolutionnaires, on reprend le même itinéraire que précédemment. En arrivant en haut je remarque que quelque chose ne va pas, Sabo le remarque aussi et demanda d'une voix peu rassuré :

 **-Que se passe-t-il ?**

Un énorme silence lui répond, nous rassurant pas du tout avant qu'Inazuma le prenne dans les bras.

 **-Je suis désolée Sabo-Kun.** « Marmonna-t-elle contre lui »

 **-Il est arrivé quelque chose à ma famille ?** « Hurla le blond »

Toutes les têtes s'abaissent montrant leurs condoléances, je sens la main de mon homme trembler et je la serre un peu plus fort dans la mienne. Un bruit sourd s'entend comme si on venait de tomber, Sabo sangloter dans les bras réconfortant de la jeune femme. Je veux être à sa place mais je ne peux pas en tant que femme enceinte, mes yeux croisent ceux de Dragon qui a un visage des plus glacial. Je me sens avancer vers lui comme si mon corps bouger tout seul, il me fixe ne montrant aucune émotion mais je sais qu'il souffre en silence.

Des yeux me suivent en cas que je ne tombe sous le coup des émotions, je les sens frapper à ma porte pour qu'ils m'envahissent ensuite. Je ne ferrais jamais sa, j'ouvre mes bras automatiquement et prend délicatement mon chef dans mes bras. Il n'oppose aucune résistance à ma grande joie, deux bras s'enroulent autour de moi et un chuchotement me parvient :

 **-Sakura …**

Il doit me prendre pour sa fille, se doit être le choc de la nouvelle mais je serais comme sa propre fille si il veut ca. Du coin de mon œil droit, je peux avoir un œil sur mon mari qui est encore réconforté par Inazuma. Le Monkey D me chuchote plein de chose, sur pourquoi ils les avaient laissé tous se temps. Les heures défilent que je commence à avoir mal aux jambes, mes paupières s'abaissent automatiquement mais je me force à les laissés ouverts.

Je ne peux plus combattre la fatigue, tellement elle est forte que je sombre en quelques secondes. Je n'entends plus rien à par qu'on me porte vers ma chambre, enfin je présume ! Mon dos heurte quelque chose de froid, de moelleux, et avant que la porte ne se referme je me laisse entrainer dans un sommeil profond et reposant …

Quatre mois ont passés depuis ce jour tragique, Sabo et Dragon se soutiennent mutuellement quand l'un des deux flanches. Moi et mon blond nous avons enfin trouvé un prénom pour notre fille, j'ai due batailler pour qu'il m'aide dans cette tâche. Ca à mis au moins, deux semaines pour qu'on se mette d'accord mais nous l'avons trouvé enfin c'est lui qui a trouver le premier. Mais le plus important pour moi maintenant c'est que je viens de perdre les os, et que j'ai beau crier que j'ai mal au ventre et que j'ai perdue les os, mais personne ne m'entends.

Ils sont où c'est idiots ! La porte s'ouvre sur Hack encore ensommeillé, il me fixe puis s'approche de moi quand je lui dis :

 **-Maëllys arrive**

 **-Je t'apporte à l'infirmerie.** « Me déclare Hack »

 **-Non ! La petite est déjà bien engagée dans mon bassin, si tu me bouges de mon lit j'accouche dans le couloir.** «M'époumonais-je »

J'enclenche les exercices de relaxation qu'on m'a appris depuis un mois, sa ne marche même pas leur truc. Ca empire de minute en minute, une énorme contraction pointe son nez. Je serre le bras de mon collègue, en poussant et hurlant de douleur. J'essais de penser à Sabo qui n'est pas là, il est sur le retour d'une petite mission. Après que je lui ai rendu son bras qui à gonfler, il décampa comme une fusée allant surement chercher les médecins de garde.

Plusieurs contractions ont fait surface depuis qu'il est parti, un troupeau de blouse blanche entre ma chambre et s'active pour m'aider à accoucher dans de meilleure condition. Le docteur piaille des ordres aux autres têtes de flans, je me re-concentre sur Hack qui ma repris ma main et sur ma future fille qui ne demande qu'à sortir de son cocon bien chaud. Je pousse quand il y a une contraction, je sens sa tête passer dans mon bassin puis suivi les épaules. Le plus douloureux quand votre enfant sort, c'est le passage des épaules.

Parce qu'ils essayaient de ne pas vous faire mal, alors qu'ils font l'inverse c'est imbécile. Cela fait, le corps suivit et un petit cri me parvient aux oreilles me montrant sa belle voix. Hack me fixe quand on lui demander si il voulait couper le cordon ombilical, j'hoche la tête pour lui donner l'autorisation. Le docteur me pose délicatement Maëllys sur ma poitrine, après que homologue masculin est couper le cordon. Nous nous regardons pour la première fois, et elle ressemble beaucoup à son père.

Une touffe jaune entre dans mon champ de vision, un sourire vient étirer mes lèvres quand il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

 **-Enfin je peux te porter ma fille.** « Déclara Sabo »

Il m'embrasse le front et me chuchote des félicitations pour mon travail, je sens mon corps se détendre après tout cette effort. Maintenant on peut officiellement dire qu'on n'est une famille …

J'espère que cette OS vous aura plu, j'attends vos REVIEWS avec impatience.

J'aimerais vous demander quel OS, voudriez-vous avoir ensuite ?

Les OS qu'on me propose sont sur mon profil, et je vous dis au prochain OS.


	10. Lucci x Robin Lemon

**OS : Lucci x Robin**

La Mugiwaras se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle, ne reconnaissant pas l'environnement elle ne bougea pas. Un bruit lui parvient aux oreilles puis tourna son visage, mais elle retenu un hoquet de stupeur. C'est yeux fixés un homme aux cheveux frisés noir, froid, glacial et sans pitié. Cela reste à voir, quand il est amoureux. Robin se leva du lit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, se dépêcha de se rhabiller et de sortir à toute hâte de cet appartement maudit.

Son cœur se déchira quand elle réalisa se qu'elle venait de faire, en arrivant en bas de l'immeuble très chic. Elle essaya de comprendre comment elle avait atterrit dans les bras de son pire ennemis, après avoir déambulé dans la grande ville jusqu'au parc. La future archéologue, s'assoit sur un banc en face du grand étang pour se rappelle d'hier soir.

 **FLASH BACK.**

La future archéologue était assis sur un banc devant un parc, ou on pouvait voir des vététistes qui cohabiter avec des skates bordeurs. Ces prunelles bloquer sur son petit ami depuis deux mois environ, elle aimait ses cheveux verts, cette cicatrice qui lui barrer le torse avec des muscles très bien tailler.

 **-Robin ?** « Fit une jeune fille »

 **-Oui, Nami ?** « Répondit l'Archéologue »

 **-Tu ne trouves pas que Zoro, est de plus en plus distant avec toi ?** « Déclara la rousse »

 **-Je ne trouve pas.**

 **-Si tu le dis.** « Dit Nami »

La matinée était comme ça depuis une semaine, mais cette matinée va être chamboulée par l'arriver du pire ennemi de la petite tribu.

 **-Tien ! Mais qui voilà ? Nico Robin, et Nami la chatte voleuse.** « S'exprima un homme aux cheveux longs frisés »

 **-La ferme !** « Déclara la chatte voleuse à l'homme qui marché vers eux »

 **-Laisse le parler, ça ne vaut pas le coup.** « Dit Robin en essayant d'apaiser Nami »

La rouquine souffla, se re-concentra sur le groupe de Luffy. Mais la blonde avec une poitrine assez généreuse, en avait décidé autrement.

 **-Alors comme ça, tu es en couple ?**

 **-En quoi cela te regarde ?** « Fit une jeune fille avec des cheveux bleues »

 **-Sa me regarde, parce que je te rappelle que je sors avec Sanji-san.** « Réprimanda la blonde »

 **-Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, il est juste gentil avec toi parce que tu es une fille.** « Réattaqua la bleutée »

 **-Du calme Vivi.** « Dit Robin »

 **-Je suis venue te rendre ton livre.** « Déclara Vivi en lui tendant le livre »

L'Archéologue le prit, puis continua de fixer son homme. Le groupe d'hommes revenaient vers les filles, Zoro embrassa passionnément Robin pendant que Sanji faisait la toupie de l'amour à Nami, Vivi et à la blonde. Qui elle en profita grandement, se qui énerva les deux autres filles que Sanji ne voit rien du tout.

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** « Vociféra Zoro »

- **On n'a le droit de venir au parc, quand même. Il n'y a pas marqué, « Ca appartient aux Mugiwaras », alors si on gène prends ta petite amie et casse toi !** « Lâcha Kaku amer »

Roronoa aller répondre, mais un bruit de claqua raisonna. Toutes les personnes se tournèrent vers Kaku, qui se tenait la joue et qui regardait Lucci étonner, comme toutes les personnes autour de lui.

 **-Pourquoi m'as-tu giflé ?** « Demanda Kaku »

 **-On avait dit quoi, avant d'arriver ici ?** « Re demanda à son tour Lucci »

 **-Pas de bagarre.** « Confessa l'homme »

Le chef de la bande hocha la tête, puis s'avança vers Robin avec un sourire un coin. Puis se pencha l'oreille de celle-ci, lui murmura :

 **-Toujours aussi belle.**

L'Archéologue voulu lui mettre une baffe, Lucci avait déjà reculé de quelques pas avec un sourire vainqueur. Par contre Robin, n'était pas du tout contente.

 **-On n'y va !** « Déclara Lucci à sa troupe »

Celle-ci entra dans le parc, rejoignirent des amis à eux. Plusieurs groupent avancèrent vers les Mugiwaras, à leurs têtes il y avait les indétrônables beau gosse du lycée One Pièce. En premier on pouvait voir un garçon grand, maigre avec des cheveux en bataille. Il partait sur son haut un dessin très quelque conque, que je nomme Trafalgar Law. A coté se trouver Eustass Captain Kidd, Marco le Phénix, X-Drake,…, et la seule fille à cette fait un nom dans le lycée qui s'appelle Jewelry Bonney.

Et j'allais oubliée de mettre le chef du groupe des Révolutionnaire, alias Sabo le grand frère de Luffy.

 **-Il ta encore embêter Robin-ya ?** « Demanda Law »

 **-Hum !**

 **-Je vais le tuer un de ses jours, comment peut-il recommencer après sa défaite ?** « S'exclama Bonney »

 **\- Calme-toi Bonney.** « Lui demanda Haruta »

La conversation s'enchaîna sur leurs ennemis depuis leur rentré au lycée One Pièce, mais personne ne remarqua qu'une fille s'était installer à coter de Robin.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il ta fait cette fois-ci ?** « Demanda la fille »

 **-Il m'a dit que j'étais belle.** « Répondit l'Archéologue »

La fille qui avait posé la question, ne répondit pas et fixé Lucci et sa bande d'idiot. Du coté de Lucci, celui-ci jeta des coups d'œil très discret sur Robin. Kaku et Kalifa, jetèrent eux aussi des coups d'œil à leur bien aimé. Kaku était tombé amoureux de la jeune fille qui discutait avec la brune, à leur première rencontre. Celle-ci quitta le groupe accompagné de la Nico, suivit par les autres vers le Lycée.

 **-Crois-tu qu'il va accepter ?** « demanda la brune »

 **-Oui ! C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour lui faire comprendre que tu le déteste, mais le gros problème pour toi c'est Zoro.** « Lui confia la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu clair »

 **-Exact !**

Les filles s'arrêtèrent devant le portail de l'école, les autres qui les avaient suivit se posèrent la même question :

 **-Que fait-on devant le lycée.**

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleues s'avança vers le portail avec l'intention de le sauter, mais une main se posa sur son épaule alors elle se retourna vers le destinataire.

 **-Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire, Onee-chan ?** « Questionna Ace »

 **-Je vais au terrain de course.** « Lui répondit la sœur »

Alors elle se retourna, sauta le portail suivie de Robin. Alors par politesse tout le monde suivis le mouvement. La Monkey D s'assis sur l'un des bancs, puis de je ne sais ou sort trois hommes en costard de différente couleur. Celui de gauche était mince, cheveux noir avec un costard tout jaune. Celui du milieu était grand, assez baraqué avec des cheveux noirs et il était habillé en costard rouge. Le troisième était grand, mince, cheveux noirs bouclés et il portait un costard tout bleu.

On pouvait ressentir leur complicité, leur force, leur détermination à faire régner l'ordre. En plus ils sont la terreur de tout le lycée, et ils en profitent contre tous les élèves.

 **-Que faites-vous ici ?** « Demanda l'homme en rouge »

 **-En quoi cela te regarde Akainu ?** « Demande à son tour Kidd »

 **-Parce que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, et que si je voulais, j'appellerais vos parents avec en prime trois heures de colles.** « Ajouta Akainu avec un léger sourire en coin »

 **-Appelle mes parents, de toute façon je collectionne les heures de colles par toi Akainu.** « Argumenta Kidd »

Le concerné lança un regard froid, haineux à Eustass qui lui souriait de toutes ses jolies dents blanches. L'homme en costard bleu s'avança doucement vers la Monkey D, s'assit à coté de celle-ci avec décontraction mais plus qu'à son habitude.

 **-Kuzan ?** « Fit Borsalino »

Le concerné se rapproché de la Monkey D en posant son bras autour de ses épaules, puis lui chuchota :

 **-Dit-moi, que faites-vous là ?** « Supplia Aokiji »

Ace voulu enlever le bras de l'homme mais il fut retenu par Robin, qui elle savait pour le couple. La bleutée n'arrêtait pas de sourire, donc elle n'allait pas le lui dire directement.

 **-Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ?** « Lui dit-elle sur le même ton »

 **-Je vais dire à voix haute pour nous deux, alors dit-moi s'il te plait ?** « Souffla-t-il entre son oreille et le cou »

La jeune fille frissonna en sentant le souffle de glace, contre son cou de l'homme qui avait piqué son cœur. Elle allait le lui faire payer se soir, ou dans la semaine.

 **-C'est du chantage !** « Dit-elle à l'homme de glace »

 **-On peut dire ça, mais ne m'en tien pas rigueur mon cœur.** « Chuchota-t-il »

 **-Je verrais ! Nous allons apprendre à danser.** « Lâcha Sakura »

Aokiji se leva et se remis à sa place, sous les yeux exorbités des autres mais il resta impassible devant eux.

 **-Ca va de prendre ma sœur, comme ça ?** « Hurla Sabo en s'approchant de sa sœur »

 **-Je prends qui je veux dans mes bras, je devrais dire la même chose de toi avec Koala.** « Fit allusion Kuzan »

Les deux personnes lui lancèrent un regard haineux, qui laissa encore plus indifférent Aokiji. Borsalino, Akainu se posèrent des questions sur leur ami.

 **-On peut y aller !** « Lança l'homme au costard bleu à ses deux collègues »

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sakura avant de partir de la, ou ils venaient, ne comprenant pas la réaction de leur ami ils le suivirent dans le silence. Après être assez loin, Akainu prit la parole :

 **-Tu peux me dire se qui te prends, Aokiji ?**

 **-Détend-toi Sakazuki.** « Essaya-t-il de le calmer Borsalino »

 **-Tais-toi Kizaru.** « Déclara le chien rouge »

 **-Ils vont danser pour le bal de fin d'année.** « S'expliqua enfin l'homme »

 **-Ils ne peuvent pas le faire ailleurs qu'à l'école, mais comment as-tu réussis à lui soutirer les vers du nez ?** « Questionna le singe jaune »

 **-C'est un secret.**

 **-Mais encore ?** « Réessaya Kizaru »

Le surveillant se tue et les laissa dans le suspense, ils eurent droit à un sourire de sa part.

 **-Tu es chiant !** « Déclarèrent les deux autres surveillants »

Du coté de Robin, la sœur d'Ace entraina l'Archéologue à la dance. Certaines personnes s'entraina eux aussi, la nouvelle avait fait le tour et beaucoup de monde les avaient rejoints grâce au message de Sachi et de son ami Pingouin sur les réseaux sociaux. Zoro s'approcha de sa belle, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura et lui demanda :

 **-Puis-je ?**

 **-Bien sur ! Courage Robin.** « L'encourageant la Monkey D en partant »

 **-Je dance bien !** « Rétorqua Zoro à l'intention de Sakura »

 **-Oui, oui !** « Fit la bleutée en s'asseyant sur le banc, mais pas pour très longtemps »

Zoro posa sa main gauche dans le dos de sa belle, l'autre vient rejoindre celle de Robin. Il l'a rapproche doucement vers lui en ne quittant pas ses prunelles, dont il se noie chaque jours depuis quelques mois déjà. Il approcha son visage, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en commençant à danser au rythme qu'il s'imposait. Elle le coupa par manque d'air, puis alla poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme avec un sourire radieux.

 **-Je t'aime.** « S'exprima le sabreur »

 **-Je t'aime aussi.** « Chantonna Robin »

 **-Chaton ?**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Je ne serais pas la pour le bal de fin d'année.** « S'exclama le sabreur »

 **-A bon ! Pourquoi ?** « Demanda la jeune femme »

 **-Je dois aller à une compétition, pour que je sois qualifié aux jeux régionaux.** « S'excusa Zoro »

 **-Je comprends.** « Dit-elle le cœur lourd »

Elle qui avait demandé de l'aide à Sakura, pour se faire belle, sexy aux yeux de son homme. Et bien ! Tout cela tomba à l'eau en quelques secondes. Elle était triste que Zoro aille à une compétition, au lieu de rester avec elle mais d'un autre coté elle le comprenait. Zoro avait rêvé d'aller à ces jeux olympiques régionaux.

Depuis deux semaines, le rêve de Zoro avait changé et il voulait aller se qualifié pour les jeux olympiques international. Gagner une médaille d'or, pour le Japon. Le rêve de Robin était de voyager dans tout les pays en tant qu'Archéologue réputé, mais il lui rester encore quatre ans d'études pour intégrer un prestigieux musée.

 **-Je dois trouver un nouveau cavalier.** « Dit-elle à elle-même »

 **-Je suis vraiment désolé Robin.** « S'excusa encore une fois Zoro, en l'embrassant sur la tempe »

 **-Je sais !** « Sourit-elle tristement »

La femme s'arrêta de danser, s'écarta, puis se dirigea vers le banc à coté de Nami. Qui elle n'avait rien raté de la scène, alors elle envoya un regard des plus haineux à Roronoa.

 **-Du calme la sorcière.** « Lança le cactus »

 **-Comment m'as-tu appelé, sale cactus ? Ta prime à augmenter de 100 000 Berry.** « S'énerva la future navigatrice »

 **-Arrêter tous les deux, vous m'énervez avec vos insultes à la noix.** « Hurla Robin »

Tout le monde avaient arrêté de danser devant une Robin hors d'elle, la Monkey D s'avait que quelque chose c'était mal passer. La Nico partit suivi de Sakura, arrivant devant le portail du lycée elle fondit en larmes. L'autre fille la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la réconforter, celle qui pleuré la serra contre elle et continua de pleurer vidant son corps de tout son chagrin.

 **\- Explique-moi tout ?** « Fit la bleutée »

La Mugiwaras lui dit tout, et par la même occasion vida son sac. Petit à petit elle s'arrêta de pleurer, elle avait le cœur plus léger par contre la bleutée ne savait plus comment réagir.

 **-Je suis vraiment navrée pour toi, est-ce que tu y vas quand même ?** « Demanda Sakura »

 **-J'y vais.** « Eluda Robin »

-La jeune fille aller répondre, mais elle fut prit de court par le groupe du pire ennemi des Mugiwaras.

 **-Je t'inviterais à danser, mademoiselle Nico Robin.** « Confia Lucci »

 **-Rêve !** « Vociféra la concerné »

 **-Tu vas le réaliser demain soir, alors tien-toi prête pour une soirée de folie.** « S'exprima-t-il avec guetter »

Le groupe repartit comme un coup de vent, laissant l'Archéologue et la Monkey D béat.

 **-Tu vas faire comment maintenant ?**

 **-Aucune idée !** « Marmonna la brune »

 **-Hum !**

 **-Et toi ?**

 **-Comment ça ?!** « La questionna la Monkey D »

Elle se rapprocha de son oreille avec son indétrônable sourire en coin, l'autre jeune fille la suivi des yeux.

 **-Comment vas-tu faire pour danser avec Aokiji ?**

Maintenant c'est autour de Sakura, de ne pas répondre à la question. Elle était rouge pivoine quand son amie Robin la regarda avec le même sourire qu'après, elle prit sa main et la serra pour la réconforter à sa manière.

 **-Tu ne leur as rien dit ?** « Demanda Robin »

 **-Non !** « S'écria presque l'autre fille »

 **-Pourquoi donc ?**

 **-Tu as vue leur réaction, quand il a juste posé son bras autour de mon cou. Déjà que j'ai eue du mal à cacher que je l'aime, alors je ne vais pas me pointer devant eux avec une grand sourire et leur dire : « Voilà, je suis tombé amoureuse d'Aokiji ». Non, je me vois pas le faire mais après demain je pourrais enfin m'afficher avec lui.** « Espéra-t-elle de tout son cœur »

 **-C'est fait.** « Rajouta Nico Robin en regardant tout le monde »

 **-Hein ?!** « Dit simplement Sakura »

La jeune fille suivi le regard de son amie, et vue que tout le monde avaient tout entendu puis baissa un peu la tête confuse.

 **-Tu sors avec lui.** « S'horrifia Sabo »

La sœur hocha la tête pour toute réponse, elle attendait qu'ils lui gueulent dessus pour son mensonge mais rien pour l'instant. Mais du coté des frères leurs sang n'avaient fait qu'un tour en l'apprenant de cette manière, mais ils ne voulaient que le meilleur pour leur sœur. Alors ils ravalèrent leur salive et lui firent un énorme sourire un peu forcer, cela enleva les craintes de Sakura qui leur rendit leur sourire.

Du coté de Robin, elle fixait Zoro avec tristesse été amertume.

Après les révélations, les sourires, les excuses, les embrassades, l'heure du bal était enfin arrivée et que Zoro était partit avec son professeur de sport que je nomme Mihawk. Un groupe de filles arrivaient dans la pénombre de la nuit, mais éclairer par des loupiotes, et la plus belle des lumières que je nomme la lune.

Ce groupe de fille se composés de Vivi, Pérona, Nami, Robin, Sakura, Bonney, Kaya et Koala. Elles étaient plus belles, les unes que les autres, elles attiraient les regards des passants même des hommes qui marcher vers le lycée pour le bal de fin d'année. Un peu plus loin dans la rue, un groupe d'hommes attendaient leurs compagnes de bal, ils avaient décidés entre eux que chacun danseraient avec la compagne de l'autre.

Le Révolutionnaire les remarqua au loin, sa mâchoire s'en décrocha tellement elles étaient belles.

 **-La vache !** «S'époumona Sabo »

Quand les filles fut assez proche pour les garçons, ils s'en décrochèrent les mâchoires et de jolis couleurs prirent places sur leurs joues. Vivi se dirigea vers Sanji, Nami vers Luffy, Pérona vers Satch, Robin vers Franky, Kaya vers Usopp, Bonney vers Kidd, Koala vers Sabo et Sakura elle ne se dirigea vers personne. Elle fut aborder par son frère Ace accompagner de son ami Trafalgar Law, ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à devant la porte de la salle de bal. Les deux groupes allèrent rejoindre leurs amis, Robin sentit des yeux la scruter depuis qu'elle est rentrée dans la salle. Ca la mettait dans une position d'inconfort, elle savait à qui appartenait ses yeux et essaya de si habituer mais rien à faire.

 **-Veuillez m'excusez une petite minute.** « Déclara la Nico »

Elle se retourna, se dirigea vers les yeux qui la déranger. Après s'être arrête devant le propriétaire des yeux, elle lui demanda avec amertume :

 **-Tu peux arrêter de ma fixer de la sorte, c'est agaçant Lucci.**

 **-Je ne peux pas. Tu es encore plus belle dans cette robe que d'habitude, tu m'en demande trop.**

La Mugiwaras sentit le rouge monter à ses joues, elle baissa un peu sa tête mais malheureusement pour elle le calvaire n'allait que commencer. Il l'attira contre lui avec douceur comme Zoro, son cœur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique juste à l'énonciation de Zoro dans son esprit. Il savait comment la faire chaviré, depuis le temps qu'il espionnait Zoro est son touché sur la belle Robin.

Elle le laissa faire parce que son cœur bâter tellement fort, qu'on aurait pue l'entendre. Son corps refuser de bouger tellement sa lui rappelait Zoro, sauf que ses yeux savait très bien que l'homme en face d'elle n'était d'autre que le méchant Rob Lucci. Il l'amène sur la piste de danse, il remonta en effleurant la peau de ses bras avec ses doigts fins.

Arriver aux épaules il redescendit sur les cotes, mais cette fois-ci il avait posé ses mains sur la robe bleu nuit de Robin en accentuant son toucher sur les points sensibles, qui la faisait vibrer de tout son être. Il la rapprocha de lui quand ses mains arriva à ses hanches, se mouvement vif que Robin apprécier grandement vu la réaction de son corps.

Un sourire de victoire vient étirer les lèvres de Lucci, une danse sensuelle commença pour le couple d'un soir. Plus la chanson avancer plus la danse devenait encore plus sensuelle, toutes les personnes présentes sur la pistes de danse d'arrêtèrent tellement c'était agréable à voir. La partition terminer le couple s'arrêta et les applaudissements de tous les élèves se firent entendre sauf les amis de Robin qui eux les regardaient avec incompréhension, il positionna son bras gauche autour du bassin de Robin pour faire comprendre aux autres qu'elle lui appartenait.

L'archéologue était revenue à elle et elle attendit qu'ils sortent de la piste, pour le repousser violemment et lui mettre une gifle bien méritée.

 **-Pourquoi avoir fait ça, alors que tu sais très bien que j'aime Zoro.** « Hurla-t-elle sur Lucci »

 **-Je te l'ai dit pourtant se matin, que tu allais réaliser mon rêve.** « Déclara-t-il avec un sourire franc »

Elle serra la mâchoire, puis se retourna pour partir vers le stand de boisson. Elle voulait oubliée sa danse avec son pire ennemi, et surtout oubliée la réaction qu'elle a eue envers lui. Les bouteilles de saké partirent très vite, ce n'est pas qu'elle apprécié l'alcool mais elle en consomme rarement alors à la onzième bouteille. Elle était ivre, quand elle voulu boire la douzième bouteille de saké, une main prit violemment celle-ci.

Elle trouant son visage vers le propriétaire de la main, ses yeux rempli de colère, de haine mais l'alcool peu avoir des effets dévastateur sur la vision.

 **-Zoro ?** « S'exprima-t-elle heureuse »

Elle se jeta dans c'est bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, Lucci souriait quand elle l'avait confondu avec Zoro. Il allait en profiter un maximum de l'état d'ébriété de Robin, pour accomplir son second rêve depuis bientôt trois ans maintenant.

- **Qui y a-t-il ma biche ?** « Marmonna-t-il en la serrant contre lui »

- **Je suis vraiment navré Zoro, j'ai dansé avec Rob Lucci. Je ne voulais pas, je te jure et il ne sait rien passer entre nous.** « Lâcha-t-elle avec le visage baigné de larmes de tristesse »

 **-Je vais le tué celui-là, mais j'accepte tes excuses ma biche. Maintenant rentrons chez nous, tu veux bien ?** « Dit-il en l'effleurant encore une fois les bras »

 **-Oui.** « Ronronna-t-elle tout d'un coup »

Ils partirent vers la sortie, elle le suivit en s'accrochant désespéramment à lui, elle tituber tout le long du chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Rob Lucci.

 **-Ou sommes-nous ?** « Fit Robin »

 **-Chez moi, mon sucre d'orge.** « Montre-t-il le bâtiment en face de lui »

Il l'embrassa ensuite, elle répondit à son baisé en enroulant de ses bras, pour le sentir plus prêt de son corps et d'apaiser le feu qui lui ravagée de l'intérieur, tel un volcan en éruption. Il sentit une des mains de Robin ouvrir sensuellement son haut avec sa chemise, il frissonna en sentant le changement de température sur son torse maintenant dénudé.

 **-Robin, attends qu'on soit à l'intérieure.** « Chuchota le frisé »

 **-Hum !** « Lui répondit-elle »

Ils se dépêchèrent d'atteindre l'appartement, après avoir monté jusqu'au dernier étage de cette immeuble chic. Lucci à eu à peine le temps de fermer la porte à clef, que Robin repris son exploration de son torse en l'embrassant passionnément. Il descendit jusqu'à ses fesses, ou il la souleva et instinctivement Robin enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin pour ne pas tomber.

Il les malaxa jusqu'à sa chambre puis l'allongea avec délicatesse sur le lit au drap de satin, il lui dévora ensuite le cou en parsemant de baiser et de suçon bien rouge vif. Les mains commencèrent à explorer les courbes très avantageuse de Robin, arriver aux jambes il remonta la sublime robe bleu nuit en n'oubliant pas de l'effleurer par moment.

La jeune fille brulait de plus en plus sous le jeune homme, son corps en trembler d'impatience, d'envie, d'amour et les effleurements des doigts sur son corps n'arranger en rien. Elle l'aida à enlever la majestueuse robe, cela permis à Lucci de contempler le corps sous lui. Son entrejambe se durci encore plus en voyant l'archéologue les lèvres entrouvertes, les joues rougies par la gêne et le surplus de boisson ou peut être la chaleur qui la ravager.

Il reprit son exploration avec sa bouche cette fois-ci, la main gauche se positionna sous son dos pour la soulevé un peu pour que l'autre main vienne dégrafer le soutien gorge bleu nuit. La femme au corps de rêve l'enleva, il prit le même chemin que la robe, la bouche de Lucci descendit vers la poitrine. Arriver à celle-ci, il prit un téton bien durci par le plaisir en bouche. Il le malmena, le suçota, le mordilla, le pinça, le lécha ensuite il recommença avec l'autre téton pendant deux ou trois minutes.

Sa bouche descendit jusqu'au nombril ou il le lécha du bout de sa langue, puis il mima un vas et vient avec le même muscle pour lui faire comprendre se qu'il allait arriver. Il se releva à peine et avec une main il caressa l'intimité de la jeune femme à travers la culotte en dentelle, de la même couleur que la robe et le soutien gorge. Un sourire déforma ses lèvres quand les gémissements de Robin, devenait de plus en plus fort.

 **-P…Plus.** « Cria-t-elle »

 **-A tes ordres chaton.** « Ronronna-t-il »

Il lui retira doucement la culotte, s'attela à la tâche de lui faire voir les portes du paradis. Après avoir pincer, mordiller le petit point sensible de l'intimité de la demoiselle. Il lui présenta trois doigts, qu'elle s'empressa d'humidifié avec sa langue, quand il trouva que c'était bon les doigts fut retiré de sa bouche puis vient titiller un peu plus le petit bouchon de chair en entrant un premier doigt en elle. Un second, un troisième suivis vite l'autre.

Il fait des mouvements de ciseau, des vas et vient rapide en elle, les gémissements de pur plaisir emplir la chambre de Lucci. Elle avait les lèvres entrouvertes, les joues rougies, ses mains malaxèrent énergiquement ses seins en alternant avec les pincements de ses tétons. Elle se cambra violement en criant, son point sensible à l'intérieure d'elle venait d'être toucher par les doigts expert du bouclé.

 **-Toucher !** « S'exalta heureux Lucci »

L'entrejambe de Lucci pulsa de sang, rappela à son propriétaire d'accéléré la cadence. Il arrêta les mouvements de ses doigts, se leva pour se déshabiller mais des bras apparurent sur tout son corps l'aidant à quitter ses habits. Il la laissa faire avec les sourire, quand ta Robin elle le dévisagea avec envi, reluqua par la même occasion son corps d'Apollon.

Il se rapprocha d'elle tel un animal affamé puis l'embrassa passionnément en s'installant entre les jambes de la jeune fille, il se colla à elle en frottant sa verge contre l'intimité de son amante d'une nuit. Robin se cambra un peu en gémissent dans le baisé, cela permis à une langue bien taquine de danser avec sa congénère. Après avoir rompu le baisé par manque d'oxygène, il se positionna à l'entrer puis entra avec douceur.

 **-Tu es doux aujourd'hui Zoro-Kun.** « Déclara Robin »

 **-Il faut un début à tout, ma princesse de mon cœur.** « Souffla-t-il contre son oreille »

Il s'arrêta jusqu'à la garde, puis deux bras le poussèrent sur le coté gauche ou est situé le mur. Robin se retrouva sur Lucci avec un sourire très aguicheur aux lèvres, le jeune garçon lui avait une très belle vision. Cela ne déplut pas à la femme, ca la réconforter dans son amour.

 **-La vision te plait-elle ?** « Chantonna l'archéologue »

 **-Bien sur !** « Lui répondit l'homme »

L'ennemi public de l'équipage des Mugiwaras-no-Luffy donna un violent coup de rein, qui provoqua j'ai la jeune femme des spasmes de plaisir.

 **-Dix fleurs.** « S'exclama Robin »

Dix paires de bras clouèrent Lucci au lit, l'empêchant de bouger toutes parties de son corps à part la tête bien évidemment. Elle commença à se mouvoir procurant du plaisir au bouclé et à elle-même, son mouvement de bassin accéléra essayant de trouver son point sensible. Après quelques minutes à le cherché, elle enleva les dix paires de bras qui retenait Lucci au lit.

Celui-ci dirigea ses mains sur les belles hanches de la jeune femme, puis amorça une cadence plus élevé que celle de la Nico. Tout d'un coup Robin se cambra, et hurla de plaisir :

 **-ICI.**

Tous les coups qui suivirent n'arrêter pas de taper sur le point sensible, en quelques minutes les deux amants d'un soir jouirent en concert. La femme tomba sur Lucci qui lui, l'enroula de ses bras, ils restèrent une bonne demi-heure sans bouger puis sentant la fatigue arriver, Robin, se retira puis s'allongea à coter de lui en n'oubliant pas de poser sa tête sur son torse.

Lucci remonta le drap pour recouvrir leur corps nus, Robin fut la première à rejoindre les bras de Morphe suivis de l'homme.

 **Fin du Flash Back.**

Elle était blanche comme une aspirine, quand la soirée d'hier lui refait surface. Son corps se mit à trembler, appela l'une de ses meilleures amies.

 **-Allô ?** « Dit une voix ensommeillé »

 **-Sakura, c'est Robin j'ai un énorme problème. Aide-moi ?** « Fit Robin avec une voix tremblotante »

 **-Qui y a-t-il Robin ?** « Questionna la personne »

 **-J'ai couchée avec Rob Lucci.** « Expliqua l'interlocutrice »

 **-QUOI ?!** « Hurla Sakura bien réveillé maintenant »

 **-Oui.**

 **-Explique moi tout, attends … Lâche-moi Aokiji…** « S'exprima la fille »

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, prouvant qu'elle était seule.

 **-Je t'écoute.** « Dit Sakura »

Robin raconta sa soirée avec Lucci, enfin se qui sait passer après leur danse sensuelle devant tout le lycée.


	11. Haruta x Izou

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Je voulais m'excuse pour le retard des OS, mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration et que par-dessus c'est rajouter des problèmes familiale.

Normalement je vais postée un autre OS cette semaine, et recommencer mes autres Fictions que j'ai mise en pause pour cette cause aussi. Je suis vraiment désolée, mes chers lecteurs.

PS : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, et autres fautes. J'ai toujours eue des problèmes en Français, alors encore une fois désolée.

 **OS : Haruta x Izou**

Le bateau à tête de baleine était sur une mer ou tout peut arriver, comme la grosse tempête qui se profile à l'horizon. Tout le monde se préparer à l'affronter sauf une jeune demoiselle qui n'arrête pas de fixer la tempête avec un grand sourire, l'un des commandants s'arrêta pour lui demander :

 **-Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi Sakura ?**

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers son interlocuteur, elle avait toujours collé sur son visage le sourire que tout les D ont.

 **-Pour une raison bien particulière, Izou.**

Le jeune commandant haussa un sourcil à la réponse de la femme, ne comprenant toujours pas son sourire débile accrocher à ses lèvres pulpeuse. Ne voulant pas plus l'embêter il continua à suivre les ordres donner pas Marco le Phénix, quand toutes les voiles sont ranger puis bien attaché au grand mat qui supporte celle-ci. Tout les pirates se dirigèrent vers l'intérieure du navire ou seul quelques personnes restèrent dehors, parmi eux se trouver Marco le Phénix, Haruta, Izou, Satch, Ace, Vista, la jeune Monkey D Sakura et l'indétrônable Barbe Blanche.

La tempête était plus forte que précédemment cela tourne en ouragan, les forts vents terrasser le pauvre Moby Dick qui n'y était pour rien dans l'histoire. La pluie commence à tomber sur le pont et quelques secondes plus tard c'était autour de l'ouragan de déferler sa fureur sur le navire, après qu'il se soit fait valdinguer dans tout les sens, Barbe Blanche demanda au seizième et dixième commandants d'aller vérifier l'état du bateau.

 **-D'accord, père. « S'exclama les deux commandants »**

Ils partent pour faire l'inspection en commençant par le plus pressant, la coque du navire, ils se partagèrent en deux les sous bassement en prenant le temps de regarder dans les moindres recoins. La coque était indemne, pareil pour les étages supérieures sauf que quelques carreaux mal tenu se son brisé sur le parquet ou parti dans la mer d'un bleu profond. Cela ne coutera pas bien cher mais il fallait faire le plein en nourriture, boisson et heureusement qu'il y avait une île pas loin parce qu'ils ne tiendraient pas une semaine à moins de mettre les rations plus petite que d'habitude.

Haruta lança des regards très discrets au commandant Izou, mais cela n'échappa pas à la Monkey D. Elle s'approcha d'elle en évitant de se faire repérer et marmonna à l'oreille :

 **-Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas que tu l'aimes ?**

Cela eut pour effet de la faire sursauté, pendant que son cœur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique.

 **-Je ne peux pas c'est indécent venant d'une sœur d'aimer amoureusement son frère.** « S'exclama Haruta »

 **-Tu crois ça ?!** « La questionna l'autre fille à son oreille »

 **-Oui.**

Un autre fin sourire vient élargir les lèvres de Sakura, une idée germa dans sa tête mais elle avait besoin d'aide et elle savait à qui le proposer. Elles ne remarquèrent même pas les œillades de Vista, Marco et de Barbe Blanche tellement qu'elles étaient concentrer dans leur discutions. La bleutée amena en douce Haruta loin de toutes ces oreilles très indiscrètes pour discuter, de chose importante.

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Alors quoi ?** »S'exprima Haruta »

 **-Quand vas-tu lui dire que tu l'aimes ?** « Désespéra la Monkey D »

 **-Je ne peux pas faire ça parce qu'on risque de mal le voir, tu as déjà vue un frère et une sœur amoureux ?**

 **-…**

En entendant pas de réponse de la Monkey D, elle se retourna et la vit plus blanche qu'un drap. Cela l'inquiéta, la secoua un peu pour qu'elle revienne à elle.

 **-Sakura, Sakura tu m'entends ?** « Cria Haruta »

 **-Hein ?! Oui je t'entends mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils ne vont rien te dire surtout quand deux personnes s'aiment.** « Argumenta la bleutée »

La bleutée se força à sourire face à la réticence de la commandante, mais le cœur de celle-ci bâté à tout rompre. Cela est dû en grande partie au stress, qui lui rongeait les veines. Mais ayant des années d'expérience dans la piraterie, elle s'avait que son homologue n'allait pas bien.

 **-Dit-moi ?**

 **-Te dire quoi exactement ?** « Dit la Monkey D un peu perdu »

 **-J'ai remarquée ton mal être depuis tout à l'heure, alors en temps que commandante je t'ordonne de me le dire.** « Tonna-t-elle »

Sakura grimaça à l'énonciation d'Haruta, elle ne voulait pas que son petit secret se sache mais la elle n'avait pas le choix.

 **-J'ai embrassée mon frère sur la bouche quand j'étais petite, et depuis se jour sa me hante et je me sens extrêmement coupable.** « Déclara de petite voix la jeune fille »

 **-QUOI ?** « S'horrifia la commandante à la réponse de Sakura »

 **-Quand tu es petite tu ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi les adultes s'embrasse sur la bouche, alors j'ai voulue essayée mais la première personne que j'ai vue à se moment là n'était d'autre que Ace. Tu dois te dire que je suis qu'une idiote, immonde et immorale mais quand tu n'as personne qui peu te renseigner alors la seule logique que tu as à ce moment c'est d'essayer par toi-même. Depuis lors je m'en veux pour Ace de lui avoir imposé ça à son jeune âge, mais le seul truc qui me chagrine c'est qu'il n'a même pas essayée de me repousser et le lendemain il avait repris son ancienne habitude comme si rien ne c'était passé.** « Récita-t-elle d'une traite »

Pendant son discourt elle s'était accoudé à la rambarde et Haruta avait fait pareil, mais plusieurs personnes avaient entendu le récit et parmi c'est se trouvait son petit frère Ace.

 **-Eh ! Je n'ai jamais pensée une seule seconde à te traiter d'idiote, j'allais te dire que je suis désolée de t'avoir fait revivre ça.** « S'excusa la sabreuse »

- **Bon, on n'est pas la pour parler de mes problèmes. Plutôt des tiens commandantes de la douzième flotte de barbe blanche, et on ne se défile pas.**

Cette fois-ci c'est le tour de la sabreuse de devenir blanche, et la bleutée le remarqua en se retournant vers son amie. Puis elle mit une main sur son épaule, et lui hurla presque dessus :

 **-Courage Haruta.**

La concernée hocha la tête pour toute réponse donc la Monkey D partie cherché le seizième commandant, pendant ce laps de temps la fille du capitaine faisait les cents pas et plusieurs scénarios défilaient dans sa tête. Un énorme bruit résonna dans le bateau, tout le monde couru sur le pont et vu une silhouette de femme se tenir contre le mat principal. Une personne tenait un révolver, et c'êtes personne n'était d'autre qu'un pirate de la seconde division. Que je nomme Marshall D Teach, qui s'approchait de sa future victime avec un sourire démoniaque.

 **-Rends moi se qui m'appartient, sale voleuse.** « S'écria Teach contre la blesser »

 **-De quoi parles-tu à la fin, Teach ?** « Dit Sakura »

 **-Tu le sais alors donne le moi, avant que tu n'aille dire bonjour au père de ton frère.** « Rigola-t-il en s'approchant encore plus de la jeune fille »

Tout le monde était prêt à attaquer, mais il manquait plu que l'accord du capitaine. Celui-ci envoya une œillade à son second, qui comprit se qu'il devait faire.

 **-Mais quoi à la fin ?** « Cracha amer la bleutée »

La blessure coulait abondamment, les infermières se tenaient prête à la récupérer mais le pirate en décida autrement. Il colla son révolver sur le front, de la jeune femme qui peu à peu sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 **-TEACH ?** « S'énerva Haruta »

 **-Commandante Haruta, vous ne devriez pas approcher de cet être abject.** « Argumenta Teach »

 **\- Que lui reproches-tu ?** « Tonna la commandante »

 **-Elle a volé ce que j'avais de plus précieux.** « S'exclama-t-il »

Cela en déstabilisa plus d'un, il voulait anéantir cet équipage, les détruire intérieurement et il s'en délectait vu les visages.

 **-Quel précieux ?** « Demanda Newgate »

 **-Le fruit des ténèbres, bien sur !**

A cet instant tout le monde comprit ses intentions malsaine, un cliquetis se fit entendre mais avant que le coup ne parte. Marco qui s'était transformé en Phénix, le plaqua au sol violemment. Plusieurs pirates se jetèrent sur lui mais l'un d'eux marcha malencontreusement sur le révolver, qui était très sensible donc une détonation se fait entendre.

Deux couinements sortirent de deux personnes différentes, le premier couinement provient de la dixième commandante qui s'était jetée sur la blessée. Le second provient lui de la première blessée, qui c'était repris un autre coup de révolver dans l'une de ses épaules. Le seizième commandant alla directement voir sa sœur pour l'aidée, pendant qu'Ace aidait de Vista aidèrent la Monkey D.

Teach lui était menotté et tenu en joue par deux hommes très remonter contre lui, après une courte discussion avec Marco on l'apporta plutôt, le jeta, en plein milieu d'une horde de marine. Ils étaient accompagnés de l'un des plus cruels des officiers de la marine, qu'on nomme « Amiral Akainu ».

Les deux blessées était dans l'infirmerie entrain de se faire soigner, dans quelque jours tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et se malheureux contre temps allait être oublié.

 **-Ile en vue.** « S'écria un homme à la vigie »

Marco donna des instructions pour que le Moby Dick atteigne l'île sans encombre majeure, Haruta avait eue l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie, et ne s'en priva pas de quitter cette maudite pièce blanche. En laissant l'autre blessée, au soin de l'équipe médicale.

 **-Enfin, je peux me dégourdir les jambes.** « S'enthousiasma la sabreuse »

 **-Depuis quand es-tu heureuse de sortir de l'infirmerie ?** « Questionna Izou »

Elle se retourna vers lui en lui souriant chaleureusement, on pouvait voir la satisfaction de la jeune fille quand celui-ci avait parlé. Le seizième voyait clairement Haruta comme une sœur, et non comme une future petite amie. Cela lui suffisait largement, tant qu'ils avaient cette petite fusion entre eux tout aller bien.

 **-Ca se voit, que tu n'y es jamais aller Izou.** « Le sermonna-t-elle »

Elle rentra dans le Moby Dick pour aller dans sa cabine, le bateau amarra au port du petit village qui était sous la protection de Shanks le Roux. Après que tous les pirates étaient allés se changer, ils descendirent pour se promener, s'éclater, se dégourdir et par-dessus tout se défaire des besoins d'un homme. La jeune commandante sortie de sa chambre en haut blanc avec un pantalon beige, son frère l'attendait contre le mur de gauche et il se permit de la détailler un peu.

Après cela, il lui proposa :

- **Tu veux venir faire, les boutiques avec moi ?**

La sabreuse tourna son visage vers son frère en fermant sa cabine, se stoppa dans se qu'elle faisait et prit le temps de le détailler.

 **-Izou ?** « S'exclama-t-elle »

 **-Oui, c'est moi crétine**. « Lui répondit l'intéresser »

 **-Je ne t'aurais pas reconnu dans ton smoking, tu te sens bien au moins ?** « Lui demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son front »

 **-Je vais très bien** « S'exprima-t-il en souriant »

Elle leva un sourcil en guise de réponse, puis termina de fermer sa porte. Pendant se temps Izou se remémorer sa discussion avec Sakura, avant que Teach lui tire dessus pour le Fruit Du Démon.

 **FLASH BACK.**

 **-Izou ?** « Hurla une fille »

Je me suis retourné vers mon interlocutrice, après avoir reconnue la grande sœur d'Ace un sourire vient élargir mes lèvres. Je me suis lié d'amitié avec cette jeune demoiselle, et vue son sourire elle a quelque chose à me demander.

 **-Oui, Saku-chan ?**

 **-J'ai quelque chose à te demander, de très important alors ne détourne pas ma question cette fois-ci ?** « Me dit-elle en me fusillant du regard »

J'aime bien la mettre en rogne mais la je n'ai pas envie, donc je vais l'écouter en voyant son air très sérieux qui se dégager de son visage.

 **-Je t'écoute ?** « Lui répondis-je »

 **-Voilà ! Je voudrais que tu propose une sortie à Haruta, pour faire les magasins ou juste te promenais avec elle. Et si tu acceptes, j'accepte se que tu m'as demandée l'autre jour.** « Me dit-elle »

 **-De te mettre en robe pendant une semaine, ou de te mettre en kimono dans n'importe qu'elle condition ?** « Lui demandais-je »

Elle me regarda puis je vois sa main droite me montré ma première proposition, et oui je rends service mais en contre partie on m'en doit un. Alors j'accepte sa proposition, donc elle s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres mais quand elle disparue de mon champs de vision. Une énorme détonation me parvient aux oreilles, alors je cours vers le bruit comme mes frères puis je vois Teach tenir en joue Sakura blessée. Par reflexe, je sors les miens quand la voix d'Haruta se fit entendre.

 **FIN DUFLASH BACK.**

 **-Que me veux-tu ?** « Fit Haruta ramenant Izou à la réalité »

 **\- Une promenade avec moi, te tenterais-tu ?**

-Pourquoi pas.

Elle rangea sa clef sans son soutien gorge, puis se dirigea vers le pont pour ensuite fouler le sol humide du port. Le garçon en smoking la suivait dans le silence, ou il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mater les fesses de sa jeune sœur. Par contre celle-ci sentit son regard sur elle, puis se retourna en faisant relever le visage de l'homme derrière elle.

 **-J'ai quelque chose ?** « Demanda-t-elle »

Il rougit de gêne qu'on les prit en flagrant d'élit, mais répond négativement à la question. Alors que plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il voulait sa meilleur confidente, mais elle était dans le coma alors il attendra qu'elle se réveille pour délivrer son angoisse. Ils s'amusaient comme un couple heureux, cela ne l'étaient pas encore.

La nuit était tombée quand les deux commandants rentrèrent au bateau, Haruta partit vers sa cabine en titubant dangereusement. Quand t'à Izou, il supportait mieux l'alcool qu'elle alors elle la suivit jusqu'au sa cabine.

A quelque pas de sa chambre, la douzième commandante tomba sans crie égard mais deux bras fort et musclé, la ramena contre un torse lui aussi bien musclé. Il la prit comme une princesse, mais quand il voulut ouvrir la porte de celle-ci était fermée à clef. Il l'amena alors dans sa cabine, la déposa sur son lit et la jeune fille en décida autrement en l'embrassant avec avidité, sur le choc Izou entrouvrit ses lèvres et cela permit à la langue d' Haruta d'aller danser avec sa jumelle.

Cela continua jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain matin la fille se réveilla avec un mal de crâne pas possible, puis vient se rajouter à ça un mal de dos atroce. Elle avait un trou de mémoire pour la soirée d'hier soir, alors elle regarda autour d'elle et un bruit suspect se fait entendre sous elle. Ses yeux encore endormis regardèrent l'origine du bruit, et là se fut le choc de sa vie en voyant Izou dormir paisiblement. Elle se leva en grande pompe, quelque chose attira son attention tout de même.

La sabreuse vira au rouge écarlate en écarquillant les yeux, en voyant Izou nu comme un vers de terre. La sœur se retourna, puis reprit son inspection des lieux. Elle se choqua elle-même en voyant l'état de la pièce, on pouvait deviner la nuit torride qu'ils venaient de passer tout les deux. Pour couronner le tout ses vêtements était presque tous en lambeau, à par peut être ses sous vêtements qui ont résisté les l'assaut de violence. Son regard s'arrêta sur un miroir alors elle se mit devant, visualisant son corps couvert de suçon et des morsures sur les épaules. Elle se rhabilla en toute hâte, mais dans la précipitation elle renversa quelque chose.

 **-Zut !** « Marmonna-t-elle contre elle-même »

 **-Hum ? Haruta que fais-tu de si bon matin ?** « Dit-il en se levant du lit, oubliant sa nudité »

La concernée vira encore plus au rouge piment, elle ne pouvait plus détourner son regard du corps dénudé en tout terme. Il remarqua sa gêne et regarda en direction de la ou elle avait posé ses prunelles chocolats, puis il remarqua enfin sa nudité en face de sa sœur. Il se dépêcha de prendre son kimono poser pas loin, après l'avoir mit il entendit le bruit de sa porte claquer contre l'encadrement. Il sortit de sa chambre pour lui parlé, Haruta l'évité avec succès. Izou s'avait comment il pouvait lui parlé alors il attendu le soir pour se confronté à elle, il attendait sur la seule chaise de la chambre de sa jeune sœur.

Plus il regardait l'heure plus il se demandait si elle ne viendrait pas à sa chambre, ensuite un bruit de porte se fit entendre. La jeune commandante entra, alluma les lumières, puis se dirigea vers son armoire mais ne remarqua pas la présence de son frère. Mais un fin bruit suffit à la faire retourner, elle recula en buttant contre son armoire juste derrière et le dévisagea méchamment.

 **-Comment es-tu entré dans ma chambre ?** « Vociféra-t-elle contre l'intrus »

- **Tu as oublié ta clef se matin, mais vu que tu m'évites depuis tout à l'heure alors je suis venu te la rendre en main propre.** « Dit-il en haussant la voix »

Il posa la fameuse clef sur le bureau, sortie sans un regard pour sa sœur pendant que la commandante était sous le choc du ton qu'il avait employé contre elle. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, elle le chercha des yeux dans sa chambre puis dans tout le Moby Dick. D'un pas lourd, elle se dirigea vers la cabine de son futur amant ou son ancien amant. Elle s'arrêta devant celle-ci, frappa, attendit qu'il veuille bien la voir mais rien. Son cœur se serra un peu plus à chaque secondes qui passe sans lui, ses yeux se fermèrent pour retenir les larmes qui étaient en train de se former.

Une main chaleureuse et protectrice c'était poser sur son épaule, elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre mais ouvrit les yeux.

 **-Qu'y a-t-il ma fille ?** « Demanda Barbe Blanche »

 **-Je ne préfèrerais ne pas en parler, pour le moment père.** « Lui répondit-elle »

 **-D'accord ! Si tu cherche Izou, il est avec Sakura dans l'infirmerie** « Lui dit le capitaine en partant »

Elle courra vers l'infirmerie, le seul endroit ou elle n'avait pas cherché. En y entrant, elle se dirigea vers le lit de sa sœur. Haruta entendit Izou parler avec Sakura, mais la jeune fille blessée ne lui répondit pas vue qu'on l'avait plongé dans le coma superficiel. La commandante s'avança contre le rideau qui le séparer de son amant, la conversation que mener Izou était sur elle.

 **-Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à elle, on dirait que mes sentiments on changeait pour elle. Que me conseillerais-tu, Sakura ?** « Expliqua l'homme en kimono bleu ciel »

Un silence lui répondit venant de la Monkey D, la machine qui était branché sur le rythme cardiaque s'accéléra d'un seul coup. Ne comprenant pas trop la réaction de la jeune fille, Izou se leva pour aller prévenir un médecin et entre temps le rythme cardiaque était redevenu normal. Le médecin repartit, le dernier commandant reposa sa question.

 **-Que dois-je faire ?**

Son cœur accéléra encore, puis il comprit enfin le message et sourit de toutes ses dents blanches.

 **-D'accord ! J'ai reçu ton message, je te tiendrais au courant petite-sœur.** « L'embrassa-t-il sur le front »

La machine ralentit quand le seizième commandant sortit de l'infirmerie à toute hâte, Haruta le suivit avec un énorme sourire au visage et de jolie couleur avait prit possession de son visage. Son cœur tambouriné comme un malade dans sa cage thoracique, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle se répéta en boucle dans sa tête :

 **-Il m'aime.**

Quelqu'un la bouscula, cela lui permit de revenir sur terre. Elle regarda le coupable avec un regard haineux, mais changea vite de regard quand Haruta reconnu Izou.

 **-Oui, Izou ?** « Lança-t-elle »

 **-Je te cherche depuis après, je te dois te parlé en privée.** « Lâcha le dernier commandant »

Sa faisait quelques secondes qu'ils s'attendaient quitté, en voyant son frère très essouffler elle comprit qu'elle avait été déconnecté de la réalité, depuis quelques minutes.

 **-Oui, bien sur !**

Il la prit par le bras et l'attira dans un coin, ou personne pourrait les dérangés.

- **Voilà ! Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, depuis notre nuit agité. Je pense sincèrement, que cette nuit était la confirmation de mes sentiments envers toi. Je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproque…**

La sabreuse lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, cette fois-ci il répondit au baisé en la rapprochant de lui. Elle y mit fin, mais resta coller à lui tel une sangsue.

 **-Je t'aime aussi !** « S'exclama-t-elle au ange »

Il l'a ré-embrasse, et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à leur mort.


	12. Sanji x Luffy Lemon

Le sunny-go se trouvait en plein milieu de la mer de tous les périls, don équipage dormait paisiblement sauf notre indétrônable chapeau de paille. Il était accoudé à la rambarde qui menait à la tête de tigre, il fixait un point que seul lui pouvait voir. Plus la nuit avancer plus la température chuté, la peau du jeune garçon était froide, asséché, craquelé et bleutée par l'air environnent. Tout son corps tremblé mais il s'en fichait éperdument, tout ce qui attiré son attention c'était ce maudit point, qui se trouvait perpendiculairement à la mer. Sanji s'étant réveillé alla sur le pont fumer ces maudites clopes, qui allaient le tuer et qui bousiller ses poumons. Essayant de faire le moins possible de bruit il se dépêcha, il se mit quelque chose d'assez chaud pour protéger son corps, surtout ses muscles endoloris qui lui faisaient extrêmement mal. N'oubliant pas de prendre les cigarettes qui se trouvaient sur la petite table de chevet, il contourna le litt d'Usopp et celui du bretteur du dimanche comme il le surnommait depuis quelque temps maintenant. De sa main gauche, il tourna la poignée de la porte qui l'amenait directement dans un grand couloir, qui était très sombre à cette heure de la nuit. Mais des bougies y étaient fixées, cela lui donna assez de lumière pour ne pas se prendre un mur en pleine poire. Luffy n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un seul millimètre, la porte qui mène vers l'intérieur s'ouvra sur Sanji avec une cigarette collé à sa bouche. De là où se trouvait le brun personne ne pouvait le voir, à moins qu'on n'aille à la proue du bateau. Le cuistot allait partir vers son antre favori, la cuisine, mais un très léger bruit l'interpella et se retourna rapidement vers le bruit suspect, avec l'intention de mettre KO son adversaire mais se ravisa aussitôt en voyant son capitaine pleurer en silence.

 **-Luffy ?** « Chuchota-t-il assez fort pour que celui-ci se retourne »

Ne voulant pas qu'on le voie dans cet état, il fonça directement à la vigie en bousculant le blond dans son passage. Le soi-disant blond se rattrapa au chandail de Luffy pour ne pas tomber et, de le retenir par la même occasion.

 **-Luffy ?** « Dit-il en tirant une bouffée de nicotine »

 **-Quoi ?!** « S'exprima-t-il d'une voix assez glaciale »

Cela déstabilisa Sanji qui lâcha le chandail, dont cela permit au capitaine de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Cinq petites secondes était passé avant qu'il ne se rende compte que le brun avait disparu de son champ de vision, bien sûr Luffy avait utilisé son fruit du démon pour arriver plus vite à la vigie, au moins il n'aura pas les mains sèches, rugueuses et pleines de crevasses créées par l'échelle en bois massif. Pendant ce temps, Sanji pesta contre lui-même :

 **-Je suis un idiot !**

Tout tant continuant de pester contre lui, il se dépêcha de monter cette grande et étroite échelle. Arrivant devant la porte de la vigie, le cuistot jeta par-dessus bord le reste de sa cigarette, en n'oubliant pas d'en rallumer une autre.

 **-Demain, j'ai intérêt à mettre de la crème hydratante.** « Dit-il en regardant ses pauvres mains meurtri par le froid »

Il aspira un grand coup pour se redonner du courage. Il tourna doucement la poignée de la porte glacée, Luffy regardait le ciel étoilé quand le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait arriva à ses oreilles, tournant son visage encore baigné de larmes vers la personne qui avait osé venir troubler le calme apparent. Le brun savait qui était la personne se trouvant derrière cette porte, ne voulant pas y croire alors il ne bougea pas son regard de glace envers celle-ci. Après un énorme grincement assez strident parce que soit Franky avait oublié de mettre de la graisse sur les contres battants de la porte, soit c'est à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit mélangée avec l'humidité que dégagea la mer. Alors il put enfin voir la silhouette de la personne, celui-ci s'avança en mesurant chacun de ses pas et s'arrêta à un bon mètre de son interlocuteur.

 **-Tu me veux quoi, encore ?!** « Vociféra-t-il contre le blond »

 **-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** « S'inquiéta le blondinet »

Le brun serra son poing droit et son corps se tendit à la question de son nakama, il ne devait pas flancher encore une fois devant lui, alors il serra très fort sa mâchoire pour ne pas tout lui déballer d'une traite. En prenant bien soin de prendre une assez grande bouffer d'oxygène, et de tout remettre à plat à l'intérieur de lui, il se lança en doutant de la froideur de sa voix :

 **-Tu me demande ce que j'ai ?**

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un regard qui l'incitait à continuer, alors il ne s'en priva pas.

- **Mes paroles risquent de te froisser, mais tu l'auras voulu.** « S'expliqua-t-il »

- **Il m'en faut beaucoup pour qu'on me froisse, dont tu peux continuer.** « S'exprima le blond en tirant encore une fois sur la clope »

Il leva son regard du haut de son homologue et leurs yeux se croisèrent, et c'est à ce moment-là que le corps de Sanji se mit à trembler sous les yeux qui exprimaient une froideur extrême, même le fruit du démon de l'ancien haut-gradée de la marine ne lui ferais pas aussi peur. Le sourcil en vrille regretta aussitôt ses paroles, dont pas instinct de survie il recula d'un pas et cela n'échappa pas au chapeau de paille, qui leva un sourcil.

 **-Tu te rétractes ?**

Ne pouvant répondre encore une fois, le cuistot fait un mouvement négatif de la tête. Quelque chose se brisa en lui dont il aimait protéger, chérir avec une telle passion et en un claquement de doigt, tout s'écroula comme un château de carte. Cette chose qui s'était brisé en lui c'était l'amour qui portait à l'homme qui lui avait promis « All Blue », et à force cet amour c'était vraiment transformé en un amour... Comment d'écrire ça ? Il n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire mais en quelques mots, il était tombé amoureux de son capitaine. Depuis quand ? Hum, depuis Enies Lobby. Bref ! Le supernova lui aussi avait été amoureux du coureur de jupon, cela remonte à la première fois qu'il l'a vu, il se sentait revivre, libre et pouvait enfin aimer son prochain. Mais des chanta vite à Enies Lobby quand il était près a sacrifié sa vie a la place de Robin. Alors il avait compris que son amour n'était pas réciproque et, laissa la flamme qui brûlait en lui disparaître petit à petit chaque jour depuis lors. Le plus pire pour lui c'est quand il a vu l'homme de sa vie se faire embrasser par son second, son cœur avait explosé en milles morceaux, comme si on n'avait planté un poignard dans son cœur. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais tombé amoureux, mais cette flamme brûlait encore au fond de lui et sa le mettait mal à l'aise envers le blondinet. Pourtant il avait tout essayé pour qu'il s'intéresse à lui, et avait même espéré un petite sourire venant de sa part, même un simple compliment et bien rien de tout cela c'est produit. Il avait même essayé de sauter dans l'eau mais la aussi rien, parce que tout l'équipage croyait qu'il s'amusait avec l'une de ses farces, alors il a baisé les bras et d'attendre que cette foutue douleur passe et qu'il oublie tout ça. Et c'est quand il se résout enfin à faire comme avant et que quelques larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues, et qu'il daigne enfin s'intéresse à lui ça le mettait HORS de lui.

 **-Tu as brisé mon cœur, et quand, je me résous enfin à t'oublier tu te soucis enfin de moi avec ton « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ». J'ai tout fait pour que tu t'intéresse à moi mais rien, j'ai même arrêter de manger entre les repas pour te faire plaisir mais que dalle, ALORS FOU MOI LA PAIX.**

Sanji comprit le changement de comportement de son capitaine, tout le monde avait cru que le brun était malade ou avait quelque chose de bien plus complexe. Et bien maintenant il le savait ce qui préoccuper le chapeau de paille, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter sans cesse dans sa tête :

 **-Comment je n'ai pas pu le remarquer plus tôt, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?**

Il se sentit coupable du comportement de son capitaine, son cerveau fonctionner aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, pour trouver une solution adéquate. Il n'en trouva pas une, mais il continua sur sa lancée pendant que son porteur écoutait Luffy des deux oreilles.

 **-Je suis désoler Luffy !** « Essaya-t-il de se faire pardonner »

 **\- …**

 **-Luffy ?** « S'exprima-t-il d'une toute petite voix »

 **-Tu te moque de moi, j'en n'ai rien à foutre de tes excuses à la noix.** « Lui hurla-t-il dessus, en le regardant encore plus froidement qu'après »

Le love-Cook recula encore une fois par simple précaution mais il rencontra le mur, le capitaine prit son temps pour se lever de la banquette que Zoro avait expressément demandé à Franky de mettre. Il se rapprocha de son compatriote tel un animal traquant sa proie, le cuisinier ne pouvait pas voir l'expression qui abritait son capitaine parce que son chapeau de paille, lui cacha la vue de ses yeux. En arrivant devant celui-ci, il lui chuchota contre son oreille droite :

 **-Veux-tu te faire pardonner ?**

 **-Oui !** « Lui répond-t-il sur la même intonation »

 **-Dit-moi ce que tu ressens la tout de suite ?**

Ne pouvant répondre dans un premier temps, tous ces sens étaient en alerte et n'en parlons pas de ses sentiments. Alors il lui répondit ce que son corps, son corps, son âme désirait le plus à se moment précis même si son cerveau n'était pas d'accord.

 **-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, JE T'AIME ENORMEMENT.** « Dit-il en augmentant la voix »

Un silence de plomb plana dans la vigie, enfin pas tout à fait vu le boucan que faisaient les jambes de Sanji. Ne pouvant plus attendre celles-ci le lâcha et il s'écroula comme une merde sur le sol gelée de la vigie, par réflexe ses bras s'accrochèrent au haut de Luffy qui le regarder sans bouger le petit doigt. Puis d'un coup le rire cristallin du supernova résonna dans la pièce, la jambe noire le regardait avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas cette réaction venant de lui. Etait-il bipolaire ? Non ! Le brun enleva les mains qui agrippait son haut avec une telle douceur, et fit un pas en arrière avant de s'accroupir devant lui avec un énorme sourire qui lui déforma ses lèvres pulpeuses et gracieuses.

- **Pourquoi as-tu rigoles ? Et se sourire ?** « Le questionna-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion »

 **-Tu en auras mis du temps, avant, que tu n'accepte tes sentiments envers moi.**

 **-Attends !**

 **-Hum ?!**

 **-C'était de la comédie depuis tout à l'heure ?**

 **-Bien sur, sauf …**

 **-Sauf que …**

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminé sa phrase, qu'il avait déjà collé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un peu surpris de se qu'il venait de faire, Sanji entrouvrit ses lèvres et Luffy en profita pour glisser sa langue pour taquiner, caresser celle de son futur amant. Sans suivie une danse frénétique ou le brun passa ses bras autour du cou de son homologue, pendant que le soi-disant amant porta une de ses mains sur la hanche gauche pour le rapprocher de lui, et le forcer à s'asseoir sur lui. L'autre main vient glisser sous le chandail du futur roi des pirates en retraçant chaque parcelle du ventre qu(il pouvait atteindre, en passant sa main sur le flanc droit, Luffy gémit en rompant le baisé. Le blond le nota dans un coin de sa tête.

 **-Tu es très sensible, sur cette partie du corps !** « S'exclama-t-il d'un ton suave et ravageur, avec quelque note de taquin dans la voix »

 **-Très !** « Dit-il à quelques millimètres des lèvres de Sanji »

Un sourire en coin vient déformer sa bouche en continuant son exploration du torse de Luffy, pendant que celui-ci ferma les yeux sous les caresses que lui procuraient les multiples soudain il les ré-ouvrit parce qu'une main baladeuse était venu cajoler, taquiner, torturer les petits bouts de chair durci par le plaisir. Une autre partie c'était aussi réveiller, par l'excitation qui coulait dans chaque veines du corps. Le sourcil en vrille eut la même réaction que son capitaine mais beaucoup plus rapidement, ayant déjà marre il l'allongea sur le parquet froid avec une douceur inégale. Il le ré-embrassa pour l'occasion puis dévie vers l'omoplate en n'oubliant pas d'enlever le chandail, qui commençait à gêner. Ne si entendant pas la foudre éclata jusqu'à côté du Sunny-go, les faisant sursauter et rigoler par la même occasion. Le corps du plus jeune était en feu, et cela contrasta avec la froideur du sol. Les mains du brun se posèrent délicatement sur le visage du blond pour lui indiquer que c'était à lui maintenant, il les descendit vers le haut du plus vieux en prenant bien soin de faire durer le plaisir. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et chacun pouvait lire l'excitation qui habitait l'autre, le cuistot se rapprocha du futur roi des pirates mais leur partie intime se toucha et un long gémissement sorti de la bouche de Luffy, pendant qu'un râle d pur plaisir sorti de celle de jambe noire. Ne tenant plus les deux amants se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre en n'oubliant pas d'effleurer, toucher la peau de l'autre, le brun renversa le blondinet sur son coté gauche et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il sentit contre ses fesses l'imposante verge de son compagnon, ce qui lui provoqua une monter de chaleur dans son bas-ventre et une partie bien particulière le rappela à l'ordre. Sanji lui présenta trois doigts qui prit précaution de bien humidifier, il les retira pour ensuite se diriger vers l'arrête des fesses, il vient titiller l'anneau de chair encore vierge du chapeau de paille. Il enserra le premier doigt, puis le second qui arracha une petite grimace d'inconfort à l'homme sous lui. Il les fit bouger, puis des mouvements de ciseaux et y rajouta le troisième doigt qui le fit crier d douleur. Le plus jeune se sentit comme si on lui ouvrait les entrailles, qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait si l'imposante vierge de Sanji entra en lui et bien il se sentirait déchiré de l'intérieur. Quelques larmes prirent possession du joli visage de l'adolescent, le sourcil en vrille lui chuchota quelques mots doux contre son oreille et pour faire passer plus vite la douleur, il prit entre ses doigts la verge gonflée de sang et entame de très léger va et vient. Une minute après Luffy lâcha des sons très sexy aux oreilles du blond, une partie que le blond avait oubliée se réveilla et lui provoqua une violente douleur, donc il renversa le brun en n'oubliant pas d'enlever ces doigts de l'antre chaude. Il mit les jambes de son amour sur ses épaules et présenta son impressionnante engin à l'entrer de chair encore inexplorée, il s'enfonça petit à petit en réitérant plusieurs fois. Ces yeux fixèrent chaque mouvement du visage de Luffy sous lui, pour ne pas oublier chaque trait qui tirer son visage d'ange, ensuite il ressortit pour re rentrer une dernière fois.

 **\- Mon dieu Luffy, tu es si chaud … si étroit.** « Éluda le cuisinier »

Après être entièrement entré en lui, il attendit que le brun s'habitue à sa présence. Il puisait dans toute c'est ressource pour ne pas le prendre violemment, alors quand il sentit l'homme sous lui donner un coup de bassin, ce fut pour lui une énorme délivrance. Le cuisinier entama un lent et profond va et vient, puis augmenta la cadence de ses coups de reins en allant plus profondément que le précédent. Le futur roi des pirates se cambra quand une partie très sensible fut toucher, il vit des millions d'étoiles ce qui lui provoqua aussi une courte électrisation qui parcourut chaque millimètres de peau, d'organes, et cellules vivantes du corps de Luffy. Les deux amants étaient au bord du précipice du plaisir pur. Quelques coups suffirent pour les y envoyer directement, ils avaient joui en concert, Sanji tomba sur le corps en sueur et couvert de semence de son amant qui lui l'avait enlacé pour prolonger leur moment intime. Ils étaient bien dans leur cocon quand un bruit de canon résonna dans le silence d la nuit, alors ils se rhabillèrent très vite pour combattre leurs ennemis. Avant de sortir de la vigie le pirate embrassa une dernière fois le blondinet sur la joue, qui lui était entrain de s'allumer une cigarette.

 **-Je t'aime Sanji**. « S'exprima-t-il tout joyeux et amoureux »

 **-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur**. « Lui répond-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front »

Luffy sourit encore plus qu'avant en ouvrant la porte, tout les deux partirent rejoindre le reste de l'équipage qui combattait déjà leurs ennemis.


	13. Law x Robin Lemon

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en robe bleu nuit courait vers le centre de Dressrosa, elle aurait préférée utiliser son fruit du démon mais ne voulant pas trop attiré l'attention. Alors elle avait décidée de courir à en perdre alêne, son cœur battait à tout rompre, à l'annonce du commentateur du Colisée.

En arrivant sur les lieux du désastre, l'ancien Shichibukai se trouvait allongé sur plusieurs gravats d'immeubles. Son capitaine était entrain de combattre de toutes ses forces, le tyrannique « **Donquichotte Doflamingo** ».L'archéologue pris le médecin bien amoché, derrière un mur d'une maison, ou d'un magasin. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier et ne pouvait s'empêcher de repensé aux bons moments qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Elle n'aimait pas seulement ça, elle aimait aussi son équipage mais aussi cet homme dont il paraissait très apaiser.

Pas de cet amour là, un amour d'un frère et d'une sœur.

Un grand bruit, la ramena sur terre et observa l'ancien « Roi » de Dressrosa encore plu défigurer que le supernova lui-même. En regardant autour d'elle, la jeune femme n'avait même pas remarqué que le Monkey D s'était écroulé de fatigue. Zoro arriva entre temps avec plusieurs villageois, en n'oubliant pas qu'aussi l marine était là. Le reste de l'équipage se reposé dans une petite cabane, mais Robin n'écoutait que d'une oreille parce que son regard fixa le jeune Trafalgar. Les heures défilaient très rapidement pour l'archéologue, cela ne faisait même pas trois heures qu'elle l'observait attentivement.

Les Mugiwaras devaient coûte que coûte partir de Dressrosa, vu que l'Amiral Fujitora est sur leurs traces. Tout le monde courait vers le port, mais malheureusement pour eux l'Amiral les attendait de pied ferme. Entre temps d'autres pirates c'était rejoint à eux, cela sera une pierre de coup pour Fujitora. Le plan changea quand les villageois les poursuivirent, et déversa tout les gravats ramassé pour l'occasion dans la mer à coté des bateaux affréter par le capitaine « **Orlombus** ». Les habitants les suivirent jusqu'au bateau « **Yonta Maria** ».

Après avoir quitté Dressrosa à la va vite, les pirates dont Usopp avait sauvé prêtèrent allégeance au jeune Monkey D. Alors sans suivi une énorme fête, mais notre ancien Shichibukai n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête. La femme aux yeux bleu dévisagea Law l'espace de quelque secondes avant de se lever, un air à la fois résolu et quelque peu malicieux collé au visage. Trafalgar soupira, consterné, quand Luffy s'écroula sur ses jambes, affalé sur le banc du salon, passablement éméché et confit dans le rhum qu'il avait ingurgité depuis le début de la fête. Pendant ce laps de temps, ils avaient retrouvé l'autre moitié des Mugiwaras dont ils se joignirent à la fête.

Nami rentra, posa bruyamment sa chope sur la table et, les joues rouges, offrit un sourire revanchard à son capitaine ivre mort.

- **Luffy ?**

 **-** **Il est inconscient.** « Souffla un chopper très anxieux »

Zoro ouvrit son œil quand Usopp lui tapota l'épaule, l'incitant à s'occuper de Luffy pendant que lui aidait Robin à ramener Nami, dont la raison et l'équilibre vacillaient dangereusement, dans leur chambre du Sunny-go. Il déplia sa longue silhouette en soupirant, rajusta ses sabres et traversa le salon en râlant contre son baka de capitaine, mais c'est avec une douce attention qu'il souleva Luffy dans ses bras pour le porter dans le dortoir. Robin s'approcha de lui doucement, mesurant chaque geste, prenant une démarche presque féline avant de saisir le nodachi de Law pour le poser un peu plus loin. Le médecin arqua un sourcil, ne l'ayant pas quitté des yeux.

- **J'espère que Luffy n'a pas vomi sur le kimono de notre fine-lame.** « Murmura-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le salon vide »

- **La présence de kimono n'a pas l'air d'être un problème majeur.** « Chuchota Law en guise de réponse »

Robin ne laisse échapper un rire discret, en posant ses doigts sur ses fines lèvres pour étouffer son hilarité.

- **Ou dors-tu, Law ?**

\- **Ici !**

L'archéologue avisa ses cernes, témoins de sa fatigue de ses veillées passé. Avant de s'éclipser vers les quartiers de l'équipage, elle pressa ses lèvres contre celle du médecin quelque peu décontenancé. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur que le baiser, bien que chaste, ne se termine trop vite. Robin avait un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'elle passait les bras autour du cou de l'homme, elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon avant d'entrer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Trafalgar poussa un petit grognement de plaisir en l'a sentant faire, il ne fit pas prier, passant alors une main vers le bas de son dos pour la rapprocher encore plus vers lui. Il l'a caressait doucement à mesure qu'il approfondissait leur baiser, jouant avec le muscle chaud et humide de sa partenaire, ne l'a lâchant sous aucun prétexte. Leurs langues menaient une danse effrénée, l'échange était devenue désireux presque brutal, à mesure que la température semblait monter dans la pièce.

Lors ce qu'enfin ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Law souriait très sincèrement, Robin quand à elle passait doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres, le regard légèrement chaud et brillant de désir. Il porta ses mains à la robe et lui enleva avec délicatesse, alors que Robin enleva la veste de Law. Tout les deux se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussures, elle défit l'épingle qui tenait son chignon, et ses cheveux longs cascadèrent dans son dos et sur ses joues, libérés de leur entrave. Law déboucla sa ceinture et la laissa glisser, pendant que Robin défit la pression du jean de Law.

Elle laissa éclore d'autres mains pour déboutonner le chemisier, puis caresser le torse bien musclé de chirurgien.

- **Magnifique tatouages.** « Chuchota-t-elle en retraçant les lignes encrées sur son épiderme »

\- **Content qu'ils te plaisent.**

Trafalgar déglutit jusqu'à ce qu'il l'a sente effleurer son nombril, puis son boxer. Cela eut l'effet d'un courant électrique et il lui sauta dessus pour lui attraper son poignet. Elle le dévisagea une nouvelle fois, à la fois surprise et confuse par son geste :

- **Tu n'en as pas envie ?**

Il rougit de plus belle, tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance.

- **C'est plutôt a moi de te dire ça, tu es sur de vouloir le faire ici et maintenant ? Alors que les autres ne sont pas loin ? Ils pourraient nous entendre...**

Elle lâcha un très léger gloussement, se libéra sans mal de son emprise avant de se frotter contre son bassin pour lui murmurer :

- **Ca m'est bien égal, fais-le.**

Il ne se fit pas prier pour renverser la frêle femme sous lui, la couchant délicatement sur le sol froid. Il sourit, noua encore une fois leurs lèvres ensemble. Robin ferme les yeux et se laissa aller à la douceur du baiser que Law lui donnait, une douceur perverse, puisque ses dents agacèrent la chair pulpeuse de sa bouche. Sa langue trouva la sienne, leurs souffles se mêlèrent et ou les longues jambes de Robin viennent autour de ses hanches.  
Leur étreinte devint plus passionnée, et les doigts de Law retracèrent les lignes de seins, avant de dégrafer son sous-vêtement devenu de trop.

L'archéologue laissa le tissu à présent inutile glisser sur ses bras, il enleva son jean et s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied sur le coté. Il laissa ses mains descendre sur ses hanches pour tirer lentement sur la dentelle légère qui couvrait cet endroit tant convoité. Il lui enleva en laissant une traînée de salive tiède sur sa peau nue, il la jeta dans la même direction que son jean.

Les doigts de Law reprirent leur caresse sur son corps, en remontant avec passion vers la poitrine pour la malaxer avec douceur. Il vient directement la mordiller, pour l'exciter encore plus. Elle haletait, courbant son dos contre les lèvres du chirurgien, agrippant ses épaules pour le pousser plus encore contre elle, lui caressant la nuque par la même occasion.

Il se redressa et surplomba de tout son corps Robin, il lui sourit et vient embrasser sa cuisse, monta le long de sa jambe et empauma ses hanches. Robin ferma les yeux et gémit doucement quand une langue bien taquine caressa la courbe de sa féminité, la fraîcheur de sa peau contrastait avec la sienne, brûlante, et le résultat promettait d'être incendiaire. Elle enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de son amant d'un soir et cambra les hanches pour l'amener un peu plus à elle.

Il se redressa encore une fois, pour revenir goûter aux lèvres de sa conjointe. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, retrouvant avec délice la sensation de leurs lèvres jouant les unes contre les autres. Elle lui enleva son boxer qui apprit lui aussi à voler, atterrissant avec ses congénères un peu plus loin. Il l'a pénétra le plus doucement possible, voulant qu'elle s'habitue à sa largeur et surtout à sa longueur. Après être entièrement en elle et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, profitant de cet instant où leurs deux corps étaient enfin unis.

L'archéologue lui lança un regard de prédatrice alors qu'il se sentait retomber en arrière, comme si des bras l'attiraient vers le sol. Lentement, Robin cambra le dos et bougea, ses hanches montant et descendant délicatement sur celles de Law allongé sous elle. Il referma ses mains sur sa taille pour guider ses mouvements et contempla son corps élancé qui allait et venait contre le sien, au rythme qui lui plaisait.

Des bruits de succions envahirent bientôt la pièce à mesure qu'elle bougeait son corps sur lui, laissant échapper le nom de son amant à chaque fois qu'elle le sentait s'enfoncer en elle. Le Shichibukai lui même ne tarda pas à lâcher quelque sons, il l'a voulait plus proche de lui encore alors qu'ils ne faisaient déjà plus qu'un. Le chirurgien se redressa alors qu'il était toujours en elle, leurs corps se faisaient désormais face et l'homme se sentait proche de venir.

Le plaisir qui incendiait ses veines n'attendait que le bon moment pour se libérer et s'écouler librement dans son corps, dans un dernier coup de hanches plus puissant que les autres eux raison de lui. Robin se crispa, sa tête bascula et son cri résonna entre un gémissement de Law très éloquent dans le creux de l'oreille de l'archéologue.

Lentement, le supernova se retira de la chaleur du corps de Robin, et s'étendit sur le côté. Elle suivit le mouvement et de retrouva sur lui, ils ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques minutes, pour que leurs corps garde l'empreinte de l'autre. Chacun reprit leurs habits pour retrouver leur chaleureux et tendre lit, mais avant de réellement se quitté, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

Le lendemain tout reprendrait son cour normal, se serra leur petit secret qu'ils n'oublieront certainement jamais.


	14. Ace x Marco x Satch

Le premier commandant était dans sa cabine entrain de faire une carte, quand deux personnes assez perturbateurs entrent sans frapper dans la cabine. Ayant déjà marre Marco, se retourna pour leurs faire face.

\- ****Quoi encore ?**** "Dit-il sèchement envers les deux hommes"

\- ****On n'a râle bol que tu passes plus de temps dans tes cartes, qu'avec nous deux?**** "S'offusqua Ace"

- ** **C'est faux !**** "Le contredit-il"

 ** **\- Dit-nous alors à quand remonte notre dernière nuit ensemble ?**** "Renchérit Satch"

Il réfléchissait à quand remonter leurs nuits, et bien il ne s'en rappela pas.

 ** **\- Euh !****

\- ****Tu vois, alors tu vas choisir entre tes cartes et nous ?**** " Dit Ace en quittant la pièce "

Satch le suivi de près, en laissant Marco en pleine réflexion. C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas passer une journée avec ses amants, mais d'un autre coté il avait les cartes qu'il avait promises à son père. Alors ne savant pas quoi faire il alla demander conseil à son père, arrivant devant celui-ci il vu que ses amants faire demi-tour.

\- ****Qui y a t-il mon fils ?****

\- ****Je peux te parler en privé ?**** " Marmonna-t-il"

\- ****Bien sur!**** " Approuva Barbe blanche"

Ils partent vers la cabine de Barbe Blanche, en entrant chacun se placent à leurs places respectives. Alors s'installa un blanc assez pesant, Barbe blanche commença la discussion vu que son fils ne voulant pas parler.

\- ****Que voulais-tu me dire, de si important ?**** " S'exclama-t-il"

\- ****J'aimerais que tu m'accordes une soirée? Parce qu'Ace et Satch, mon reproché d'être trop enfermé dans ma chambre****. "Expliqua-t-il d'une traite"

- ** **Marco fait ta vie comme tu l'entends, je ne veux que tu te prives de ta jeunesse.****

 ** **\- Tu peux m'accordé une faveur ?**** "Supplia-t-il"

\- ****Laquelle ?**** "Demanda-t-il"

\- ****Vu qu'on n'est proche de l'île natale d'Ace, j'aimerais faire un dîner romantique là-bas. Tu peux les faire travailler, pendant que je m'occupe de tout le reste.****

\- ****Oui !**** "Acquiesça son père"

Le commandant alla voir Izou, pour demandé de l'aide. Je sais que vous, vous demandez pourquoi lui ? Et bien, parce qu'il ne savait pas trop y faire niveau romantique. C'est la seule personne à qui il pensait pouvoir l'aider, dans se genre de situation. Pendant ce temps le capitaine avait demandé à l'un de ses fils, d'aller chercher le commandant Ace et le commandant Satch. Les deux arrivent en même temps devant l'immense porte en bois du capitaine, alors ils se posèrent la même question ****"Que me veut, père ?"****

 ** **-Satch ?****

 ** **\- Tiens Ace ! Que fais-tu ici ?**** " Questionna-t-il"

 ** **\- La même chose que toi.****

Les deux amants frappèrent à la porte, un ****"Entrer"**** ce fait entendre alors ils entrent.

- ** **Tu nous as demandé ?**** "S'exclama Satch "

\- ****Oui !**** "Affirma Barbe Blanche"

\- ****Pourquoi ?**** "Demanda Ace

 ** **\- J'ai une mission pour vous deux, de la plus haute importance.**** "Confia-t-il"

 ** **\- Laquelle ?****

 ** **\- Que vous preniez le commandement du bateau, pendant l'absence de Marco.****

 ** **\- Hein ?!**** "Disent-ils en réponse

 ** **\- Oui, j'ai affecté Marco sur une autre mission.****

 ** **\- Nous acceptons alors !**** "Disent-ils pas sur d'eux"

 ** **\- Vous pouvez disposer mes fils.****

Ils quittent la cabine avec un énorme poids sur leurs épaulent, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais navigué un bateau énorme que le Moby Dick.

\- ****Commandant Ace ? Vous ne sauriez pas ou est le commandant Marco ?**** " Demanda un matelot"

- ** **Euh ... Partie en mission, mais nous le remplaçons.**** " Lui répondit le commandant"

Après l'intervention du pyromane, toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à coté d'eux eurent une monter de croissance envers la vie.

 ** **-Ils ne nous en croient pas capable, et bien on va leurs faires montrer.**** "S'exclama Satch"

 ** **\- Oui ! On va leurs faires ravalés leurs salives.**** "Renchérit-il"

En quelque minutes sa avait fait le tour du navire, et tout le monde s'étaient ruer dehors pour voir cela. Cela impressionna plus d'un, surtout Haruta et Izou.

 ** **\- Alors la, ils m'en bouchent un coin.**** "Chuchota Haruta à son voisin"

 ** **\- Oui ! En plus ils ont toujours dit, qu'ils ne le feraient jamais. A part, si père le leurs demandent.**** "Renchérit son voisin"

Izou fait comme s'il ne savait rien de l'histoire, mais à l'intérieur cela l'amuse. Il repensa à la conversation, qu'il a eu avec Marco.

 ** **Flash Back.****

\- ****IZOU ?**** "Cria Marco"

\- ****Oui ?**** " Dit-il en se retournant"

- ** **J'aurais besoin de toi, pour quelque chose d'extrêmement important ?**** "S'empressa-t-il de dire"

\- ****Ce n'est pas tout les jours que tu viens me demandé conseil.**** "Renchérit-il"

\- ****On s'en fout de ça! J'aimerais que tu m'aides à préparé un délicieux repas ...****

\- ****Pour tes amants ?**** " Dit Izou en le coupant la parole"

\- ****Hum. Vu que tu es au courant de tous les potins du bateau, alors tu m'aides ?**** " Demanda-t-il avec espérance"

Qui aurait cru que le Phénix aurait besoin un jour, de l'un de ces frères pour quelque chose d'aussi banal. Il avait fait appel à lui, parce qu'il avait des goûts raffiné, romantique.

\- ****Oui.**** " Lui répond-t-il"

\- ****Merci Izou, tu m'enlèves un énorme poids sur mes épaules.****

Le seizième commandant demanda plus de renseignement sur se qu'il désirait tant, et au fil de la conversation tout se mit en place. Le dîner, la musique, tout ce qui se rattache au romantisme.

 ** **Fin du Flash Back****

Il avait promis aussi à Marco de ne rien révélé, mais il avait besoin d'Haruta pour son plan.

\- ****Haruta ?****

\- ****Hum ?****

\- ****J'ai besoin de toi maintenant.**** " Dit-il en la traînant de force"

Ne comprenant pas le changement d'humeur de son confrère, elle ne parla pas avant que celui-ci s'arrête devant la cuisine.

\- ****Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**** "Questionna-t-elle"

\- ****Je vais t'expliquer, attends une seconde.****

Il regarda autour d'eux pour pas qu'il y est de fuite.

- ** **Marco est venu me voir, pour me...****

Des bruits des pas ce faisant de plus en plus proche, alors le seizième commandant obligea Haruta à rentré dans le réfectoire. Il attend que les personnes passent devant, avant de continué sa conversation.

- ** **Bon ! Tu vas me le dire à la fin ?**** « Demanda-t-elle »

- ** **Parle moins fort !**** « Chuchota-t-il »

- ** **Dis-moi, ce que Marco ta dit ?**** « Marmonna-t-elle »

- ** **Il est venu me voir, pour me demandé de l'aide.****

- ** **De l'aide ?**** « Dit-elle avec étonnement »

- ** **Tu vas arrêter de me couper la parole, au sinon tu ne seras rien de l'histoire. Bon ! Il veut que je l'aide à préparé un dîner très romantique pour lui, Ace et Satch. Mais le seul problème c'est que je n'y arriverais pas tout seul à préparé pour trois, avec deux glouton au dîner.****

- ** **Que fait Marco, dans l'histoire ?**** « S'exprima-t-elle »

- ** **Il suit mes instructions à la lettre, il doit être entrain de mettre la table, la musique sur l'île ou on va accoster.**** « Affirma-t-il »

- ** **OK ! On s'y met ?**** « S'empressa-t-elle de dire »

- ** **Une seconde, j'aimerais leurs faire une surprise.****

- ** **Laquelle ?****

- ** **Il faudrait que j'en parle à père, si ce serait possible de faire croire à l'équipage qu'ils sont invités à un bal.****

- ** **Il n'y a pas de bal sur l'île dont ça ne marchera pas.**** « Lui confia-t-elle »

Pour approuver ses dires, Izou montra une affiche de bal.

- ** **Je n'ai rien dis, mais comment as-tu eu ça ?**** « Le questionna-t-elle septique »

- ** **J'ai contacté Makino de notre arrivé et, je lui ai expliqué mon plan !****

- ** **Qu'a-t-elle dit ?****

- ** **Elle a acceptée.****

Ils se mirent au boulot, avant que les cuisiniers n'arrivent et qu'ils les mettent dehors à leurs façons. Après trois cocktails aux mangues, tartare de Saint-Jacques aux fruits de la passion, gambas à la noix de coco, colombo de poulet à l'ananas et tourment d'amour. Le repas fut terminé, après d'innombrable raté sur les gambas à la noix de coco. Cela avait duré trois longues heures, pour juste un dîner romantique qui ne durera même pas une trentaine de minutes. Haruta mit le tout dans le frigo, ou elle manqua « Interdit de manger ». Alors les deux commandants allèrent voir le capitaine. Arrivant devant la grande porte en bois massif de la chambre du capitaine, le seizième commandant frappa à la porte mais aucune réponse ne vient. Alors ils vont voir sur le pont, ou ils regardaient Satch et Ace avec amusement bien dissimulé. Au moins ils sont trois à trouver cela amusant, sauf les deux amants eux-mêmes.

- ** **Bordel ! Je n'y comprends plus rien****. « Hurla Ace »

- ** **La ferme idiot, j'essaie de comprendre.**** « S'époumona Satch »

- ** **Déjà, il faudrait que vous la teniez à l'endroit ?**** « S'exprima une jeune fille »

- ** **Sakura ? Aide-nous ?**** « Supplia l'allumette »

La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux, avec une lassitude hors norme. Elle prit la carte, et dicta aux autres se qu'ils avaient à faire.

- ** **Comment as-tu pris ça ?**** « Demanda Satch »

- ** **Je n'ai rien appris, j'ai juste regardée comment il fessait.****

- ** **Comment ça ?**** « Questionna son frère, de la Monkey D »

- ** **Si vous le regardez, quand il fait entrer le Moby Dick dans le rayon de chaque île. Et bien, vous ne serez pas la entrain de vous hurlez dessus.**** « Expliqua-t-elle calmement »

 ** **-Cava**** ! « Répond-t-ils »

Marco se posa devant ces trois personnes, et alla directement Izou. Mais avant remontons le temps, quand le Phénix pris son envol vers l'île.

 ** **Flash Back.****

Le second s'envola vers l'île, pour préparé la jolie table concocté par son frère. Arriver à celle-ci, quelqu'un l'attendait de pied ferme au petit port. L'ananas se posa devant cette jeune et belle femme, qu'il avait connu par le passé grâce à l'un de ses amants.

- ** **Salut Makino****.

- ** **Salut Marco, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?**** « Demanda-t-elle »

- ** **Bien merci !**** « Lui répond-t-il »

- ** **Izou ma tout expliqué, et je voudrais te donnée mon aide si cela ne te dérange pas ?**** « Proposa-t-elle »

- ** **Je vais le tuer !**** « Bougonna-t-il contre son frère »

- ** **Je veux bien de ton aide.**** « Confirma-t-il »

Marco expliqua en gros se qu'il voulait faire, la brune avait pris les devants en préparant les couverts, les nappes de couleur noire et rouge. Makino avait fermé son bar pour aidée notre cher phénix.

 ** **-Je sais ou tu pourras faire ton dîner romantique, et reconquérir leurs cœurs.**** « S'exclama-t-elle »

- ** **Ou ?!**** « L'interrogea-t-il perplexe »

Elle l'amena en dehors du village, jusqu'à une clairière fleurie. Celle-ci surplombé le village, et on avait une vue à 180 degrés.

- ** **Comment trouves-tu l'endroit ?****

- ** **Très jolie, surtout très romantique ! En plus la prairie dégage, une très agréable odeur très sensuelle pour les narines.****

Le plan se déroule très bien, mais il n'arrêta pas de pensé au bateau. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de pensé au bateau dans ces moments-là, alors il se mit une baffe mentale pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Ils repartent pour tout rapporter à la clairière, après avoir fait ça, l'heure des préparatifs commencent.

- ** **On va commencer par la table, ensuite les couverts et ainsi de suite.**** « Lui proposa-t-elle »

- ** **D'accord !**** « Accepta-t-il »

Pendant que l'ananas met en place la table, la propriétaire du bar prépare les décoratifs pour celle-ci. Ayant terminé les deux compères disposèrent une nappe noire, avec en milieu une autre nappe rouge. Ensuite la femme mit des reposes assiettes rouges en forme de cœur, par dessus deux assiettes très rouges sombres. Les couverts sont de la même couleur que les assiettes, ensuite des verres à eaux et des verres à champagnes. Elle rajouta pleins de pétales de roses, et des roses elle-même. Pendant ce laps de temps le commandant avait mit les chaises, et la chaîne stéréo pour la musique. Après avoir tout les deux terminés, ils positionnèrent un peu partout des bougies sur des piliers pour former une haie d'honneur.

- ** **Tu crois que sa va suffire ?****  
 ** **  
-Oui ! Tu auras un éclairage en plus, de celle des bougies.****

 ** **-Laquelle ?**** « Demanda-t-il »

- ** **Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, je suis sure qu'ils vont beaucoup apprécier l'attention que tu vas leurs apporter.****

- ** **Je te crois ! Bon, il faudrait que je rentre maintenant. Merci pour ton aide Makino, je te dois une fière chandelle.**** « Dit-il en posant un bisou, sur le front de la jeune femme »

- ** **Avec plaisir !**** « Dit-elle avec le sourire »

Le commandant s'envola vers le Moby Dick en pensant à la soirée avenir, et quelque mini trace de rougeur firent leurs apparitions sur son visage d'ange.

 ** **Fin du Flash Back****

Marco se posa devant ces trois personnes, et alla directement Izou.

 ** **-Izou ?**** « Appela-t-il »

- ** **Oui, Marco ?****

Il l'entraîna à l'écart des autres, pas trop quand même parce que ça risque de faire louche.

- ** **Tu as prévenu Makino du plan, tu as si peu confiance en moi ?**** « Chuchota-t-il hors de lui »

- ** **Oui ! Je me suis permis de la prévenir, et j'ai confiance en toi. Mais avec une touche beaucoup plus féminine, cela passera beaucoup mieux pour eux.**** « Argumenta-t-il tout bas »

- ** **La prochaine fois, préviens-moi !**** « Dit-il en s'éloignant de son frère »

Le premier commandant alla dans sa cabine, pendant qu'Izou alla reprendre sa place au près de sa sœur. Il demanda une audience auprès de son père, qui accepta avec honneur. Il lui expliqua son plan, qui consiste à aller au bal et d'ensuite d'isoler les trois amants pour le dîner romantique. Le seul problème qui leur oppose une résistance des plus coriaces, c'est ****« Comment fait-on ? »****. Haruta proposa que si une chanson d'Edwyn Collins passé, alors se serait le signal pour les isoler. Barbe Blanche et son frère acceptèrent, maintenant le plan est tant route. En sortant de la chambre quelqu'un les attendaient, cela les étonna même pas.

- ** **Sakura ?!**** « Demanda Haruta »

- ** **Le seul hic que je vois pour l'instant, c'est comment ils vont s'habiller pour leurs dîner extra romantique ?**** « Questionna la Monkey D »

- ** **On n'y avait même pas pensé aux habits, il faudrait aller voir sur l'île s'il y en n'a****. « Dit l'homme en kimono »

- ** **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai tout prévue mais il manque plu qu'à déposé les colis dans leurs chambres.**** « Confia-t-elle »

Elle venait de leurs sauver la mise, alors le plan continua sans accro pour le moment. Le navire arriva au petit port de la ville, et les colis étaient bien placés en évidence dans les chambres parce qu'ils étaient enveloppés d'un papier cadeau rouge très vifs. Barbe Blanche appela tous ses fils et filles, sur le pont du navire.

\- ****Je vous ai appelé, pour vous dire qu'on n'est invité au bal de ce soir au village d'Ace. Dont je vous prierais de ne pas faire de grabuge, ou Sakura s'occupera des récidivistes.**** "S'exprima-t-il"

Certains protestèrent parce qu'ils savaient comment la jeune fille procédé, dans ces moments là. La concernée, s'amuser comme une jeune fille de 10 ans mais ne le montra pas.

\- ****Silence !**** "Hurla-t-il"

Tout le monde se tut, et le capitaine reprit la parole.

- ** **Bon ! Vous pouvez aller vous préparez, pour le bal mes fils.**** "Les congédia-t-il"

- ** **Oui père !**** "Affirment-ils"

Les pirates se dirigent tous vers les dortoirs, avec l'intention de bien s'amuser ce soir. Petit à petit les pirates quittent le bateau, pour l'immense bal organisé par les villageois. Quand les trois commandants étaient rentrés dans leurs cabines, ils trouvèrent facilement le cadeau offert par la nouvelle recrue.

- ** **Qu'est-ce que sait ?**** "Demanda Ace"

Il le prit, l'ouvrit en découvrant un costard très élégant et surtout immensément sexy.

\- ****Magnifique ?**** "Dit une jeune femme"

Il reconnu parfaitement la voix de la jeune femme.

\- ****Oui !****

\- ****Dépêche-toi de le mettre alors!****

Ace acquiesça en silence en allant se changer, après un bon quart d'heure de combat infernal. Il réussit à le mettre avec grande difficulté, mais n'osa même plu sortir. La Monkey D avait été obligé d'utiliser la force, pour le faire sortir de la salle de bain et de la chambre. Parce que monsieur allumette ambulante, n'aimait pas les costards même si ça lui aller comme un gant. Ce fut le même scénario avec les deux autres commandants, mais Haruta et Izou avaient eu le dernier mot. On sait tous que c'est deux sont plus pire que Nami, quand ils sont de mauvaise humeur ou en colère contre quelqu'un. A coté d'eux, Nami serait un chaton sans défense. Ils reçoivent pleins de compliments venant de l'équipage, Marco détestait ça mais le ne le montra pas. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que les trois avaient foncé tête baissé dans le piège tendu par maître Izou en personne. Le bal commença timidement, mais au fil des minutes cela commença à devenir plus entraînant et plus animé. Le premier commandant dansa avec tout le monde, sans pour autant oublié ses amants qu'il chérissait temps. Le signal qu'ils attendaient tous, une chanson d'Edwyn Collins "A Girl Like You". Les trois protagonistes dansaient avec des partenaires féminins, mais à la fin de la chanson les deux commandants invitèrent Ace et Satch pour un verre de saké. Haruta avait mit des somnifères dans chaque coupelles, il fallait maintenant attendre que le médicament face effet. Petit à petit le médicament commençait à faire effet, le premier à sombrer dans le sommeil fut Ace. Bien sur c'est grâce à sa narcolepsie, et Satch suivie de très près. Sakura, Haruta, Izou apportent les deux commandants au point de rendez-vous. La D revient chercher le phénix, pour le prévenir que ses deux amants l'attendaient au dîner. Alors celui-ci se dépêcha de les rejoindre, mais il les trouva endormis à l'entrer du chemin aux chandelles.

\- ****Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait ?**** "Dit-il avec désespérance"

Alors il se mit à les regardaient en attendant, leurs réveilles. Les minutes passent, et les somnifères commencent à perdre en efficacité. Satch se réveilla le premier, en hurlant dans tout les sens contre ses deux confrères.

- ** **Si je l'ai retrouve, je l'ai ... tue de mes propres mains**** "Bougonna-t-il "

\- ****Tu as terminé ?**** "Demanda le commandant "

\- ****Oui! Marco, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**** " Le questionna-t-il"

\- ****Tu le seras quand Ace sera sur pied.****

Le quatrième commandant acquiesça, en attendant que son autre amant se réveille. Il visualisa les alentours, et la seule chose qui obnubila ses yeux sont la merveilleuse vue du paysage. Trente minutes plus tard, Portgas se réveilla de la même manière que Satch mais beaucoup moins bruyant.

\- ****Enfin réveiller, ça fait une demi-heure qu'ont attends.**** "S'exclama Satch"

\- ****On est ou ?!**** " Demanda Ace"

- ** **Je vous ai préparé, une petite surprise pour me faire pardonner de mon absence.**** "S'exclama Marco en arrivant"

\- ****Que veux-tu dire par "une petite surprise" ?**** "S'inquiet-ils"

Pour toute réponse, il les poussa pour qu'ils empruntent l'allée de bougie. Arriver au bout, ils découvrent la fameuse surprise.

\- ****Très jolie !**** "Argumenta Ace"

\- ****Très romantique, sublime, subtile. Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire se que je ressens, à se moment très précis Marco.**** "Dit-il en se retournant pour l'embrasser passionnément"

Après leur tendre bisou enflammé, leur supérieur hiérarchique les invita à s'asseoir. L'ananas servis en premier les trois cocktails à la mangue, puis les gambas à la noix de coco. Suivie des colombos de poulets à l'ananas, et en tout dernier les tourments d'amour. Il n'avait pas oublié de mettre de la musique très romantique, à la dernière minute le ciel s'illumina de feux d'artifices. De la ou ils étaient, ils pouvaient tout voir sans exception.

\- ****Je vous aime!**** "Dit naturellement Marco"

Satch l'enlaça, puis Ace fit la même chose. L'excitation, l'amour, le besoin de l'autre se fait ressentir, et devient de plus en plus présent dans leurs corps. L'allumette pris les devants en enlevant le haut de Marco, l'autre amant enleva sa chemise. S'en suivi de tout les vêtements, qui sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la clairière fleurie. Après avoir fait plusieurs fois l'amour, dans des positions les plus incongrus les unes que les autres. Ils finirent par s'endormir de fatigue, au loin prêt de la lisière de la forêt on entraperçu une silhouette de jeune femme. Elle s'approcha des trois hommes, les recouvrit d'une couverture assez épaisse.

\- ****J'étais ravie de vous avoir connue, surtout toi commandant Marco.**** "Chuchota-t-elle"

La jeune fille partit rejoindre Vista, qui l'attendait au bord du village.

\- ****As-tu le choix?**** "Demanda-t-il"

\- ****Vista ! S'il-te-plait n'aggrave pas la situation.**** "Le réprimanda-t-elle"

- ** **Attends, tu vas te donner la mort quand même. Tu ne veux pas que j'aggrave la situation, mais c'est plutôt l'inverse je dirais.**** "S'énerva-t-il contre la bleutée"

\- ****Comprends moi, Vista! Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre d'après les médecins, cette maladie me bouffe de l'intérieure et je ne veux en aucun cas faire du mal à autrui. Surtout à mes petits-frères, s'ils apprenaient ma maladie incurable. Vista ?****

\- ****Oui ?!****

\- ****Protège bien mes enfants, et n'oublie pas réprimandé Marco si besoin ai. Et je veux être rapide et précis, la seule mort que je vois ses de me jetée du haut de la falaise de la montagne du Nord.**** "Exclama-t-elle"

\- ****Je les protégerais au péril de ma vie, Sakura.****

Les deux compatriotes partent vers la montagne du Nord, elle attendit que le soleil soit à mi-horizon pour sautée dans le vide. Pour l'accompagner dans l'eau delà, le quatrième commandant lui envia une valse de pétale de rose. Il avoua aussi ses sentiments à la jeune femme, dont non réciproque. Les trois protagonistes se réveillèrent en sueur, quand le soleil été bien avancé dans la matinée. Vista lui était resté cloîtrer dans sa cabine, Barbe Blanche avait lu la lettre laissée par sa fille. Il ordonna qu'on s'éloigne de l'île, parce qu'il y aurait du remue ménage après la déclaration qu'il va faire. Il appela tout le monde sur le pont, mais personne n'avaient remarqué la disparition de la Monkey D.

\- ****Je vous ai fait venir ici, pour vous dire que l'une de vos sœur ne reviendra plu par mi nous.****

\- ****Qui donc, père ?**** "Demanda un pirate"

\- ****Sakura !**** " Dit-il avec une voix tremblante"

\- ****Comment ça ?**** " S'empressa de dire Ace "

\- ****Je vais te le dire, Ace.**** "S'exprima la lame fleurie"

La fine lame expliqua tout en détail, à l'équipage très choqué de la vérité. Tout le monde n'oubliera pas sa joie de vivre, sa bonté et les remonté de bretelles qu'ils ont eu droit. Le moral du Moby Dick était au plus bas depuis cette tragédie, mais un heureux événement allait bousculer tout ceci. Une jeune femme qui avait été invité dans le monde de One Piece, ressemblait trait pour trait à la jeune Monkey D décédée trois ans plus tôt. Elle se prénomma, Night Zana.


	15. Yasopp x Shanks

\- **Yasopp ?** « Demanda un homme»

Je me retourne en souriant de toutes mes dents, et m'approche de l'homme qui m'avais m'appelé plutôt.

\- **Oui, capitaine ?** « M'exclamais-je»

\- **Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appelé Shanks, et non capitaine ?**

- **Oh ! D'innombrable fois, mais j'aime te voir me crier dessus.** « Ripostais-je amusé »

Comme vous avez pu le constater, je me nomme Yasopp. Vous, vous demandez comment je suis arrivé dans cet équipage ? Et bien, on vous en parlera plus tard.

- **Ne me pousse pas à bout, ou tu risquerais de le regretter.** « Marmonnait-il tout bas »

- **J'attends que ça !** « Le taquinais-je »

Il m'embrassa, tout en se collant un peu plus à moi. Je romps le baisé par manque d'oxygène, et je peux résister à lui s'est trois petit mots. Qui son si cher à mon cœur d'homme, et d'amant.

- **Je t'aime, Shanks le Roux.** « Déclarais-je contre sa bouche »

- **Je t'aime aussi.** « Me réponds-t-il »

- **Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre ?** « Le questionnais-je »

- **Parfaitement !** « S'exclama-t-il heureux»

Il commença son récit avec conviction, pendant que je me remémore se souvenir joyeux et douloureux en même temps. Je pense qu'Amanda à trouvé un nouveau petit-copain pour s'occuper d'Usopp, et si je conte bien aujourd'hui il doit avoir trois ans. Vous me manquez terriblement, mais la vie de pirate me permet de vous oubliez mon mal être envers vous. J'espère sincèrement que tu avais raison Amanda, et qu'il me ressemble trait pour trait comme tu m'avais précisé dans ta dernière lettre.

 **FLASH BACK**

Le Red Force était amarré à un petit port d'un village, que celui-ci ce trouve sur une île estivale. Celle-ci est située dans East-Blue. Le capitaine du Red Force se promenait avec le reste de son équipage, mais il manque une personne pour qu'il soit au complet. Shanks a toujours voulu un tireur d'élite, et cela fait plusieurs années qu'il en recherche un. Il pense que peut être cette fois-ci, il aura plus de chance dans trouver un. Le Roux s'arrêta dans l'un des bistros de la rue la plus passante, au moins de cette place il peut tout voir.

Du coter du futur membre d'équipage de l'Empereur, il se promène avec sa famille dans la même rue que le Roux. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que l'équipage étaient sous surveillance depuis leur arriver par la Marine. Sauf que Shanks le savait déjà et en n'avait parlé à son second de toujours, Ben Beckman. Les deux compatriotes s'amusent de laisser croire aux Marines, qu'ils ne savent pas de leur surveillance. Un homme qui ne tenait vraiment pas bien l'alcool, bouscula Shanks et tomba à la renverse et cela le mit en dehors de lui.

- **EH ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention, et t'excusé pour m'avoir bousculé.** « Hurla-t-il »

- **Je n'ai rien fait, monsieur. C'est vous qui m'avez bousculé, et qui êtes tombé.** « S'exclama-t-il »

- **Et quoi encore ?! Tu es entrain d'insinuer que je tiens mal l'alcool, et que je suis un menteur ?**

- **Oui ! En plus, il y a plein de personne pour prouver mes paroles.**

Toutes les personnes se trouvant à proximité de l'altercation, c'étaient retourné pour voir d'où provenait le bruit sourd. Cela déstabilisa un peu l'homme, mais se repris vite.

- **Quoi ?! Vous voulez ma photo, bande d'idiot ?** «Demanda l'homme »

Le gérant du bistro qui avait vu la scène depuis le début, arriva pour calmer les ardeurs de l'homme. Il ne veut pas une bagarre avec le Yonkou, et son équipage dans son bistro familial.

- **Monsieur Gaby ?** « Demanda le patron »

- **Quoi, encore ?** « S'exprima Gaby »

- **Je vous prierais de ne pas embêter, les autres personnes du bistro. Alors pour cela vous devrez partir, ou je vous promets de le faire moi-même ?** « Dit-il avec assurance et autorité »

- **Pardon ?! C'est moi qu'on met à la porte, alors que c'est lui qui ma poussé.** « S'offusqua-t-il »

\- **GABY ?** « Cria une femme derrière Shanks »

Le fameux Gaby se retourna et tombe nez à nez avec sa femme, qui était très énervé envers son mari. Elle avança avec lenteur et disgrâce vers son conjoint depuis trois ans environ, en arrivant devant celui-ci elle lui met une baffe magistrale et pris son oreille gauche.

- **On aurait dit un gosse de quatre ans, qui n'avait pas eu son bonbon du matin. Franchement tu me déçois beaucoup, depuis quelque mois.** « S'exclama-t-elle »

\- **AIE ! Désolé ma chérie, j'essaie de ne plus boire mais ses difficiles pour moi.** « Renchérit-il aussitôt »

\- **Je ne veux rien savoir. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, pour le dérangement occasionné par mon stupide mari.** « Excusa-t-elle »

Elle fait une révérence au patron du bar, ensuite à l'équipage du Red Force. Elle le tira par l'oreille pour rentrer chez eux, toutes les personnes autour étaient interloquées par la vision devant eux. Cella amusa le capitaine, qui recommanda d'autres boissons pour son équipage.

- **Je vous présente moi aussi mes excuses, pour le dérangement de monsieur Gaby. Pour cela nous vous offrons toutes les boissons, que vous et votre équipage prendraient.** « Préviens le patron »

\- **C'est gentil de votre part, nous reviendrons dans votre bistro la prochaine fois.** « S'exclama Shanks »

- **Merci de votre confiance.**

Le barman apporta toutes les boissons commandé par les pirates, se vas et viens dura toute la matinée. Avant de partir le Roux demanda un renseignement à l'un des serveurs, pour voir s'il devait continuer ou partir de l'île. Après que le Log Pose soit rechargé, cela lui laisser jusqu'à demain après midi.

- **Est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un, qui aurait un grand potentiel comme tireur d'élite ?**

\- **Je connais quelqu'un, enfin pas directement. On le connait tous sur l'île, sous le nom de « Yasopp »mais je ne sais rien d'autre monsieur.** « Le renseigna le serveur »

- **Bien ! Merci du renseignement, et à la prochaine mon jeune ami.** « Dit-il en le tapotant l'épaule »

Il partit à la recherche de ce « Yasopp », avec l'aide de son second qui avait écouté la conversation. (NDA : Sa ne se fait pas de faire ça, Ben.) Ils étaient partagé la ville en deux pour aller plus vite, et si l'un deux l'avaient trouvé. Ils devaient ce téléphoner, et entendre l'autre. Shanks a eu plus de chance que son compatriote, alors il suivit les renseignements qu'il avait récolté.

- **J'ai entendu dire que vous me recherchez, pour quel raison je vous pris ?** « Demanda l'homme en face de Shanks »

- **C'est vous le dénommé « Yasopp » ?**

\- **Réponds à mes questions ?** « S'énerva-t-il contre notre Empereur »

\- **J'aimerais que vous intégriez mon équipage ?** « S'exclama le capitaine »

\- **Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

\- **Il me manque un tireur d'élite, et j'en n'ai toujours voulu un.** « Lui répond-t-il »

\- **Hum !**

\- **Vous êtes bien « Yasopp » ?**

\- **Non ! Mais je lui ferais passer le mot, au revoir.** « Dit-il en disparaissant de la vu du Yonkou »

L'homme arriva devant la maison de son ami de toujours, il entra comme si c'était chez lui mais le maitre des lieux le réprimanda pour ça.

- **Tu vas arrêter de faire comme chez toi, Amel ?**

- **Du calme papa poule, quelqu'un te cherche dans toute la ville.** « S'exclama Amel »

\- **Je sais !** « Dit tout simplement Yasopp »

- **Comment vas-tu faire ?** « Se risqua-t-il »

- **Eh bien ! Tout d'abord je vais aller discuté avec cet Empereur, ensuite je verrais au fil de la discussion se que je dois faire.**

- **Amanda va être déçue, si elle apprend que tu vas voir des pirates.** «Le prévient-il »

- **Elle n'en sera rien.**

La fameuse Amanda qui avait suivie la conversation, entra dans la pièce en mode furie.

- **Je t'interdits d'aller lui parlé, tu m'entends ?** « Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces »

- **Amanda calme toi ?** « Essaya-t-il en vain »

- **Comment veux-tu que je me calme, alors que tu vas encore aller voir des pirates. Tu m'avais promis, de ne plus recommençais avec ça ?** « Dit-elle HORS d'elle »

La jeune femme ne laissa pas le temps à Yasopp de s'expliquer, qu'il reçu deux paires de baffes et pour clore la discussion une porte qui claque. L'homme ne bougea plus, après la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses pauvres yeux.

- **Amel ?!** « Questionna Yasopp »

- **Ou...Oui ?** « Bafouilla-t-il peut sur de lui »

- **Va me chercher cette personne, je TE pris ?** «Dit-il avec amertume »

- **Tout de suite.**

Amel partit en trombe pour retrouver le Yonkou, il fouilla dans les moindres recoins de la grande ville. Et le trouva dans un endroit très peu connu, même lui ne savait pas qu'il existait se genre d'établissement. Il pensa que sa ne fessait pas longtemps que l'établissement était ouvert, mais se re-concentra sur sa mission.

- **Excusez-moi monsieur ?!** « S'exclama-t-il »

- **Oui ?**

\- **Yasopp, aimerez-vous rencontrer.** « Dit-il à Shanks »

- **Il en aura mit du temps, tu viens avec moi Ben. Les autres …hum… continuer ce que vous faites.** « S'exprima-t-il »

- **Bien capitaine !** « Disent-ils en cœur »

Le groupe Amel, Shanks et Ben partent vers la demeure du futur membre d'équipage. Pendant que le reste de l'équipage continuent leur amusement de mâle, envers les filles de l'établissement que leur capitaine avait aimablement payé pour tout l'équipage. Enfin arriver à destination, les trois hommes entre dans cette maison assez banale.

J'entre dans cette maison, quelque peu banale. Je m'explique ! Quand on entre dans une maison, normalement on voit des tableaux, de l'argenterie dans les meubles, des trucs banal quoi. La ? Ce n'est pas le cas. Parce que sur chaque parcelle de libre des murs, abrites des armes dont certains que je ne connais même pas leur existence. Il y a des arbalètes, des fusils, pistolets, des arcs et j'en passe et des meilleures. Après qu'ont se soient installé devant lui, il ne tourna pas autour du pot. J'aime beaucoup c'est personnalités chez mes Nakamas, et au premier abord il me plaît énormément. Dommage qu'il est une famille, je lui aurais sauté dessus mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

- **Que me voulez-vous ?**

- **Je serais ravi, si vous intégriez mon équipage ?** « M'expliquais-je »

\- **Pour quel raison ?** « Me questionna-t-il »

- **Je n'ai pas de tireur d'élite sur mon bateau, et sa va faire un petit moment que j'en recherche un.**

- **Désolé, mais je décline votre offre.** « Me dit-il enfin, après une courte pause»

Je sens dans sa voix qu'il est déçu, alors pourquoi avoir refusé s'il veut faire partie de mon équipage ? Je vais le lui demander.

- **Pourquoi donc ?** « Le questionnais-je »

- **Pour la simple raison que j'ai promis à ma femme, que je ne me rattacherais plus à un autre équipage pirate. J'espère que vous me comprendrais, je m'en vois désolé envers vous.** « M'expliqua-t-il »

Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'en veuille, tu es fidèle à cette promesse envers ta femme. Alors je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dedans, même si sa me fait horriblement mal au cœur de ne pas te prendre dans mon équipage.

- **Je vous comprends ! Est-ce que c'est votre famille, sur la photo ?**

- **Oui.** « Dit-il en prenant encadrement de la photo »

- **Ok, quel âge a votre fils ?** «Lui demandais-je »

- **Trois mois, dans deux jours exactement. Avez-vous une famille vous aussi ?** « Me demanda-t-il »

\- **Non ! J'ai quelqu'un que je considère comme un membre de ma propre famille, et mon équipage qui y font partie. J'aimerais que vous y réfléchissait une seconde fois, s'il vous plaît ?**

\- **D'accord.** « Me promet-il »

Nous décidons qu'il avait jusqu'à demain après-midi pour y réfléchir, et s'il n'était pas là nous partirons sans lui. Avant de quitté cette jolie demeure, j'entrevu une silhouette de femme derrière une porte. Après quelque croisement de rue cette même silhouette se tenait devant moi et Ben, avec un petit homme dans ces bras qui y dormait paisiblement.

- **Vous devez être sa femme ?** « Demanda Ben »

\- **Exacte !**

- **Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?** «Questionna le capitaine »

- **Oui. J'aimerais que vous preniez Yasopp, en membre d'équipage.** « Supplia-t-elle »

- **Pourtant vous l'avez vu comme moi, il tient trop à votre promesse même s'il doit oublier son propre rêve.** « Lui répond-t-il »

- **Comment ça « son propre rêve » ?**

\- **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?! Votre mari veut parcourir les mers, et être le meilleur tireur de tout grand Line.** « Dit-il d'une traite »

Il savait, qu'il avait exagéré mais en conclu cela juste en écoutant les ragots des passants.

- **Non, malheureusement.** « S'exclama-t-elle déçue »

- **Pourquoi, me demandez-vous cela ?** « Hésita-t-il à demandé à la jeune mère »

- **Je sais qu'avec vous il aura un meilleur avenir, qu'avec les autres idiots qu'il a fréquenté.** « Dit-elle avec une pointe de rage dans la voix »

- **Pardon ?!** « Dit-il semi-outragé »

- **Je ne voulais pas vous outrager, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre le sentiment d'apaisement quand je vous ai vue discuté entre vous. Se que je veux dire s'est que je n'ai pas le peur au ventre, s'il partait avec votre équipage qu'avec ces anciens camarades.** «Expliqua-t-elle »

- **Je comprends mieux pourquoi, vous lui avez promis de ne plus approcher un équipage pirate.**

\- **C'est cela même, alors ?**

\- **Je vous le promets, madame.**

\- **Bien, au revoir.** « Dit-elle simplement »

Elle partit comme elle était arrivée. Ben attendu quelque instant avant de demander à son stupide capitaine, la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Et n'il ne sans priva pas, de lui faire savoir.

- **C'est une habitude chez eux ou quoi ?!** « Dit-il à lui-même »

- **Dis-moi, ou tu tiens des conneries pareilles ?** « Demanda le second de l'équipage »

\- **Quels conneries, tu parle ?**

\- **Votre mari veut parcourir les mers, et être le meilleur tireur d'élite de tout Grand Line.**

 **\- Ah celle-là ? Et bien, elle m'est venue comme ça.**

\- **Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde, que ça pouvait être faux ?** « Lui demanda-t-il »

\- **Euh…**

- **J'en étais sur, tu es un imbécile fini. Comment j'ai pu me retrouver sous tes ordres, alors que tu es un Empereur de pacotille.** « S'exclama-t-il dépiter »

- **EH ! Surveille ton langage, veux-tu ? Je me le demande moi-même, bon on rentre Red Force parce que je suis naze.**

\- **Non, vu que je suis ton second.** « S'exprima-t-il »

Ils partirent vers le bateau, en oubliant qu'ils étaient sous surveillance de la marine. Tout le monde dormait sur leurs deux oreilles, quand ils entrent dans leur cabine. Le lendemain commença comme a leur habitude, mais certain avaient des gueules de bois. Après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner dans le silence le plus mort, quelque membre décide de retourner dans la ville. Pour les autres c'étaient soit de retourné au lit, soit de s'isoler pour faire passer leur terriblement mal de crâne incessant.

Du coté de chez Yasopp, le moral n'était pas aussi aux beau fixe que sur le navire du Yonkou. Il n'y avait que le jeune Usopp qui était de bonne humeur, pendant toute la nuit Amanda et Yasopp avaient réfléchis à la proposition de Shanks. Mais ne savant pas qu'Amanda avait explicitement demandé à Shanks de le prendre dans son équipage, Yasopp se leva, s'habilla et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait fait le « pour « et le « contre », et cella lui avait donné une migraine atroce.

Son choix était fait de plus belle lurette, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de continuer à faire le « pour » et le « contre ». Après avoir terminé, il alla dire sa réponse au capitaine du Red Force. Elle le savait, qu'il avait pris la bonne décision mais son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Quelque larme coula de ses yeux d'un bleue azur, alors quand son mari disparu au coin de la rue. Elle se dépêcha de faire sa valise, et de mettre celle-ci devant la porte avec un petit mot dessus. Le futur tireur d'élite arriva devant le bateau, le visualisa, pris une grande inspiration avant de parler.

- **Excusez-moi ?** « Hurla-t-il »

- **Quoi ?!** « Demanda Lucky Roo »

- **J'aimerais m'entretenir avec votre capitaine.**

\- **Qui le demande ?**

\- **Dite lui Yasopp.**

L'homme alla chercher son capitaine, en revenant il lui fait le topo sur l'homme qui l'attendant sur le quai.

- **Bonjour Yasopp !** « S'exclama Shanks »

\- **Bonjour.**

\- **Tu es venu pour me donner ta réponse ?** « Demanda Shanks »

- **Oui !**

\- **Suis-moi alors !**

Les deux hommes partent dans le bureau du grand et majestueux Empereur, en arrivant Shanks s'assis sur sa chaise et Yasopp devant celui-ci. On pouvait voir qu'il était tendu, stressé et excité en même-temps.

En le regardant de plus prêt, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal du tout. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, je suis la pour donner ma réponse.

- **Alors ?!** « S'empressa-t-il de me dire »

 **-J'accepte votre proposition, mais a une seule condition.** « Lui demandais-je »

- **Laquelle ?**

- **Qu'on parte immédiatement, avant que je ne change d'avis.**

- **Aucun souci, tu peux aller chercher tes affaires. Nous t'attendons et passe mes salutations à ta famille.** « Me dit-il simplement »

- **J'y veillerais personnellement.**

Je me lève et retourne chez moi, en arrivant devant ma maison mes affaires m'y attendais. Donc elle savait que j'allais partir avec eux, s'est bien ma femme que j'aime. Tiens, une lettre ?

 **Yasopp,**

 **Quand tu liras cette lettre, sa veux dire que je ne serais pas la pour te dire au revoir. Pendant ces nombreuses années de mariages, je ne savais pas que tu chérissais autant de voguer sur les mers de ce monde d'horreur. Alors tu as mon feu vert pour intégrer cet équipage, et quand notre fils sera plus grand j'espère de tout cœur qu'il te ressemblera. Un jour peut-être on te surnommera « Le grand tireur d'élite », alors nous croyons en toi.**

 **Je t'aime et t'aimerais encore et encore, ta tendre femme Amanda.**

C'est pour cela que je l'ai épousé, elle est compréhensive et d'une gentillesse hors norme. Je pris mes affaires et me remit à courir dans l'autre sens, arriver au Red Force tout l'équipage y était déjà. Après avoir quitté le port de la ville, je ne pouvais plus revenir sur mes pas. La ville où je suis né rétrécissait à vu d'œil, cela me pince le cœur mais je repense à la lettre de ma merveilleuse épouse. Six mois se sont écoulés depuis mon départ de ma ville, je me suis très bien intégré dans l'équipage et dans la piraterie. Je me suis beaucoup trop rapproché du capitaine à mon gout, et quand je suis seul avec lui mon cœur bat à la chamade. Alors j'essaie de ne pas rester seul avec lui, et quand il m'appelle j'y vais toujours avec quelqu'un. Les premières semaines ont étaient très dure pour moi, mais je m'y suis habitué au fil du temps. Grace en partie à Ben, Lucky Roo et trois autres personnes dont j'ai carrément oublié leur prénom. Dommage que je ne connaisse pas les autres, mais j'ai encore le temps d'aller les voir et de discuter avec eux.

- **Yasopp ?** « Cria un homme derrière moi »

Merde, Zut, Flute pourquoi lui maintenant.

- **Oui, capitaine ?** «Lui demandais-je pour sur de moi »

- **Pourquoi m'évites-tu ?** « Me demanda-t-il »

- **Euh…Je ne vous évite pas, vous avez dû rêver.** « Répliquais-je un peu tendu »

Pitié ! Faite qu'il me croit, parce que je n'oserais pas lui dire la vérité.

- **Te fout pas de moi, explique moi bon sang ?** « M'hurla-t-il dessus »

- **Je … Euh !**

\- **Tu quoi ?** « Dit-il en perdant patience »

- **Je vous aime.** « M'époumonais-je »

Attends ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Merde, je viens de me déclarer. Je cours vers les dortoirs, et en espérant que personne ne met entendu. J'accélère la cadence en entendant ces pas derrière moi, mais je n'ai pas réussi car il me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

Le tireur c'était retrouvé plaquer contre l'un des murs le plus proche, Shanks se colla à lui pour pas qu'il bouge trop.

- **Donc c'était ça.** « S'expliqua-t-il à lui-même »

Yasopp avaient les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas voir la réaction de l'homme qu'il aime. Celui-ci en profita pour coincer sa tête, et venir plaquer ses lèvres sur ces jumelles. N'ayant pas prévu cette réaction, Yasopp ouvrit ses lèvres. Cela permit à son conjoint de laissez passer sa langue, pour aller taquiné sa sœur jumelle. Sans suivi d'un balai infernal, jusqu'à perdre halène. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, et le roux revient à la charge plusieurs fois de suite. Après d'immenses bisous enflammés, le capitaine décida de lui dire clairement les choses.

- **Je t'aime, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue dans ta maison.** « Chuchota-t-il tout bas, dans son oreille »

Pour toute réponse, le capitaine avait eu droit à un grand sourire franc. Ben, Lucky Roo et plusieurs autres personnes, se réjouirent de la tournure des choses entre Shanks et Yasopp. Une jolie histoire commençait entre ces deux hommes, seul la terre, le ciel et ce monde brut savaient cela en plus de l'équipage.

 **Fin du Flash back**

Nous sommes tout les deux assis contre la rambarde du Red Force. A sa remonte à longtemps se doux souvenir, en plus mon cœur se réchauffe toujours autant en sa présence. Je ne le laisserais jamais partir, il est trop précieux pour tout mon être.

- **Ne me quitte pas ?** « Le suppliais-je à voix basse, au creux de son cou »

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, Shanks. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, sauf si je meurs.** « Me dit-il en appuyant sur les deux dernier mots »

- **Si tu meurs, je mourrais avec toi. Parce que je ne survivrais pas, tu me manquerais trop pour ça.** « Le réprimandais-je pour ça »

- **Que c'est mignon tout ça, mais il serait temps d'aller mangé parce que je meurs de faim.**

- **Oh ! Tu as faim, moi aussi j'ai faim mais pas de la même façon que toi ?** « Lui marmonnais-je dans son oreille »

Il frissonna à mes paroles, je sens que la nuit va être très courte et fantastique pour moi.

 **END**

Moi : **Voila, enfin terminé mon OS**

Shanks : **Une minute papillon ?**

Moi : **Oui ?**

Yasopp : **Sa va pas de nous mettre en couple, on n'est pas HOMO. Enfin moi !**

Shanks : **Toi ! Tu vas …**

Luffy : **Shanks ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?** *Pars en courant*

Moi : **Tu étais avec Luffy ?**

Shanks : **Bien sur ! Luffy, reviens s'il te plait ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.** *Part derrière lui*

Yasopp/Moi : **Oups !**

Moi : **Bon le prochain OS se sera sur « Ace x Marco x Satch », et n'oublié pas de commenter ou de kiffer cette OS à plus. Reviens Luffy** * Cours derrière Luffy avec Yasopp*


	16. Mihawk x Pérona

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux habits gothiques venait de revenir sur une île dont elle avait déjà vécue avant. Même si cela n'avait pas été long, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier et ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux bons moments qu'elle avait réussi à avoir ici. Elle regardait le ciel noir, et le château qui se dressait devant elle. Elle n'aimait pas marcher, elle préférait voler grâce à son fruit de démon en ayant bien évident toujours avec elle ses fantômes qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Elle n'aimait pas seulement ça, elle aimait aussi sa peluche, mais aussi un homme dont elle revenait voir après beaucoup de temps d'absence.

Oui, elle aimait quelqu'un même si elle essayait de se convaincre le contraire, elle ne le pouvait pas, l'évidence revenait toujours à elle et ça, c'était impossible à nier. Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers lui et elle cherchait constamment sa compagnie. Elle avait pourtant essayé de s'en éloigner, mais hélas pour elle, plus elle s'en éloignait plus elle avait envie de revenir tellement que son cœur lui faisait mal d'être loin, et de ne plus pouvoir voir son visage qui ne faisait presque pas paraître d'émotions.

Elle avançait dans la grande allée en respirant l'air qui entourait ce lieu. Un vent se levait ce qui lui donna froid, elle recouvra alors son corps de la chaleur de ses bras et avança dans cette position jusqu'à la porte du château.

Quand elle fut arrivée devant, sa gorge se noua tant l'émotion était forte. Elle finit par toquer après être restée au moins une minute à la contempler. Elle avait toqué mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas, tant pis pour lui, elle entra sans se faire prier.

Elle était à l'intérieur mais ne vit personne, même la pièce était dans une obscurité des plus totale. D'un coup une lampe s'alluma : **  
**  
 **\- Tu pourrais attendre que je réponde avant que tu entres, Pérona,** dit un homme impassiblement assis sur un fauteuil.

Elle le regarda et le contempla, c'était un homme avec les cheveux noirs, les yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon, à côté de lui se tenait une épée en forme de croix.

 **\- Mihawk !** S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, se jeter sur lui. Mais elle avait une conscience et ne concrétisa pas son projet. Au contraire elle croisa les bras tout en se rapprochant pour voir se qu'il lisait. Elle s'en doutait déjà, c'était le journal, d'une certaine manière elle le trouvait prévisible.

 **\- Que fais-tu ici ?** Demanda-t-il quand elle fut très proche.  
 **\- Euh ... Je passais dans les environs alors je suis venue.**

Elle bredouillait une excuse pas terrible, après tout elle venait ici juste pour le voir.

Il la regarda donc d'un air impassible, pourtant un sourire en coin passa sur son visage. C'est alors que l'escargophone sonna, ce qui fit sursauter la rose.

 **\- Oui ?** Demanda Mihawk en posant l'escargophone sur ses genoux.  
 **\- Juraquille Mihawk ?** Dit la personne à l'autre bout du fil.  
 **\- C'est ça,** répondit-il.  
 **\- C'est le QG de la marine, nous vous appelons pour vous demander votre aide.**

Sur ces mot Mihawk se raidit et finit par demander :

 **\- En quoi avez vous besoin de mon aide ?**  
 **\- Des prisonniers de l'île à côté de la votre se sont échappés, nous avons besoin de vous pour les neutraliser, ils sont dangereux.**  
 **\- Sont-ils des pirates ?** Demanda œil de faucon.  
 **\- Non ce sont des civils mais extrêmement forts, qui détruisent tout, notamment les populations civiles, nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça, c'est pour cela que votre soutien est le bienvenu.**  
 **\- Bien, j'arrive tout de suite.**

Il raccrocha et se leva pour aller chercher son engin qui lui sert de bateau.

 **\- Attends Mihawk, je viens aussi,** hurla Pérona juste derrière lui.  
 **\- Ils m'ont demandé pas toi ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**

Il parlait sèchement.

 **\- Je viens quand même,** décida-t-elle.  
 **\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, en plus ils sont extrêmement fort alors je ne veux pas que tu sois dans mes pattes, reste là !**

Il savait être autoritaire, il le prouvait à cet instant. Elle réfléchit cinq secondes et alla au bout de la pièce pour bouder, c'est vrai qu'il avait été un peu dur, mais finalement n'était-ce pas pour son bien ?

En la voyant allé au fond de la pièce, il ne se fit pas de soucis, elle n'allait pas le suivre, parfait ! Il pourrait régler cette affaire seul comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Oui, jamais il n'avait vraiment été proche d'une personne, cette fille était apparue dans sa vie et depuis le collait beaucoup. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude et il préférait l'éloigner quand il le pouvait non pas parce qu'il n'appréciait pas sa compagnie mais seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée par sa faute.

Il partit alors avec son petit navire une place qui prouvait encore une fois sa solitude. Avec cet engin il rejoignit vite le front où les marines se battaient tant qu'ils pouvaient avec ces prisonniers qui ne demandaient que de faire couler du sang. Ça désespéra Mihawk qui ne supportait pas ce genre de personne. Il commença alors à leur mettre une raclée. Il n'était pas le meilleur sabreur du monde pour rien.

Pendant ce temps la petite Pérona n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça par un faucon. Jamais elle ne l'écouterait, ce n'était pas un chien ! Elle avait décidé de le rejoindre au champ de bataille et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher, non rien.

Sur cette décision elle partit en direction de l'île. Elle n'avait peut-être pas de bateau mais elle avait son pouvoir qu'il l'aiderait à traverser la mer. Elle se mit en route.

Elle arriva un peu plus tard que Mihawk sur le champ de bataille. Beaucoup de prisonniers étaient déjà capturés mais il en restait encore.

Mihawk ne l'avait pas remarqué et c'était tant mieux car sinon elle se ferait remonter les bretelles. Il était en plein combat avec un homme qui tenait deux barres de fer, qu'il maniait avec agilité. Le prisonnier se lança sur le faucon. Il savait manier ses deux barres ce qui rendait la tâche de Mihawk plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il esquivait pour ne pas se prendre un coup qui pourrait lui faire très mal car l'utilisateur de ces barres avait une force peu commune. Peut-être qu'il avait une grande force mais il se fatiguait très vite, ce qui donna au faucon un avantage qu'il utilisa à bon escient. Quand pour lui ce fut le meilleur moment il contre-attaqua et en moins de cinq secondes le prisonnier se retrouvait au sol dans les vapes.

Pérona avait regardé le spectacle avec une grande attention. A cause de cela elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'un homme se tenait près d'elle. Lui était équipé d'une épée. Il la surprit et elle sursauta ou lieu de se défendre elle se prit un coup d'épée dans sa hanche droite, elle sortit alors un cri strident.

Ce n'était pas une simple épée, non. Elle le sentait qu'elle avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui lui vidait son sang mais aussi son pouvoir, au non c'était la pierre marine. Quand elle s'en rendit compte elle n'arrivait même plus à bouger.

 **\- Tu vas mourir, petite rose,** hurla le prisonnier.

Elle ferma les yeux en attendant le coup fatal qui n'arriva pas, alors elle rouvrit les yeux et elle vue Mihawk entrain de se battre contre celui qui devait être son bourreau. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus car ses yeux se fermèrent, elle s'évanouit à cause de l'effet de la pierre.

Mihawk tourna quelques secondes la tête pour voir qu'elle n'était plus consciente. La colère bouillonnait en lui, il n'avait pourtant jamais ressenti ça, il se surprenait, plus il était avec elle et plus il se découvrait des faces cachées.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de plus penser à la rose, il se remit dans son combat contre l'épéiste. Il n'était pas très fort, il fut vite battu.

Œil de faucon avait enfin terminé le travail qu'on lui avait assigné, il repartit donc chez lui en prenant bien soin d'emporter avec lui cette jeune fille qui ne lui causait que des soucis. Elle dormait paisiblement malgré le sang qui coulait de la plaie qui était sur sa hanche.

Arrivé dans sa demeure, il l'allongea dans un lit. Il prit sa trousse à pharmacie et commença à la soigner. Elle se réveilla après avoir compris qu'il avait du lui enlever le haut de sa robe. Elle se retrouvait en sous vêtements et elle cacha sa poitrine en un mouvement brusque.

 **\- Pervers mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?** Cria-t-elle.  
 **\- Arrête de bouger sinon ta plaie va plus s'ouvrir,** ordonna-t-il.

Elle regarda alors sa hanche infectée et en même temps elle regarda où elle se trouvait et elle eut une illumination de ce qui c'était passé un peu plutôt dans la journée. Elle lâcha ses bras et chuchota en rougissant :

 **\- Excuse-moi.**  
 **\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas écouter toi.**

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. A cause de ses mots elle se sentit honteuse. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais rien écouté peut-être que cette fois elle aurait du, ça lui aurait permis de ne pas se faire ridiculiser ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Il continuait à la soigner avec une grande précaution de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Il termina par lui mettre un bandage qu'elle garderait pendant un petit moment.

En tout cas, elle ressentait que ses forces revenaient ses fantômes adorés étaient revenus près d'elle. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec eux, mais aussi avec l'homme qui l'avait soigné.

Avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce, elle le remercia pensant qu'elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est si il n'était pas intervenu.

Pérona resta au château de Juraquille Mihawk un bon moment, le temps qu'elle puisse guérir.

\- **Joyeux anniversaire Mihawk !**

La rose avait déboulé dans le bureau du brun avec enthousiasme, ses fantômes avec elle et un gâteau à moitié grillé dans les mains.

 **\- Tu ne taperas jamais à la porte, n'est ce pas ?** Dit-il impassible, refermant son journal.

 **\- Ou lieu de te plaindre, goûte mon gâteau,** ordonnait-elle en lui tendant le plat qui n'avait pas l'air appétissant.

Le Juraquille eut un rictus, Pérona avait fait des efforts pour lui. Il prit la cuillère qui se situait sur le plateau et commença à manger une part qu'il faillit recracher mais qu'il fit semblant d'aimer, il ne voulait pas la vexer.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- C'est bon.**

Son visage était radieux de ce compliment mais elle se reprit vite pour ne pas ruiner sa réputation de fille râleuse.

\- **Mais ne crois pas que je t'en ferais tous les jours, c'est seulement car c'est un évènement spécial !**

 **\- Et quel est mon cadeau ?** Demandait Mihawk amusé des réactions qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Elle parut surprise et embarrassée de la question, elle n'avait pas prévu de présent tellement absorbée à vouloir faire un gâteau présentable. Ne réfléchissant pas, elle se rapprocha du brun et prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'être trop spontanée et irréfléchie. Elle n'avait même pas demandé son consentement et si il la rejetait ? Cette supposition fut annulée car le brun se laissa faire et même mieux encore il répondit à son baiser.

A contre cœur, la rose enleva ses lèvres de celles du brun.

 **\- C'était ton cadeau,** murmurait-elle ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

 **\- Je ne me souviens plus de mon cadeau, pourrais-tu recommencer ?**

La rose rougit, il pouvait-être très entreprenant. Elle colla une seconde fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **\- Cette fois-ci c'est pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé, mais ne te fais pas d'idées ça ne t'arrivera pas tous les jours de recevoir mes baisers,** dit-elle d'un ton hautain mais avec les joues rouges qui disaient le contraire, il na fallait pas qu'elle perde sa réputation de capricieuse.

 **\- C'est ça ...**

Cette fois ce fut le brun qui l'embrassa ...


End file.
